Utcalányok, casanovák és kávé
by zoey.lyone
Summary: Ez egy fordítás a honlapon található Streetwalkers, Wolves, and Coffee műnek, ami wewouldsputter írása. A sztori: 1967-et írunk, Enjolras Párizsban újságíró, megpróbálja elfelejteni a múltját, de összeakad egy gyári munkáslánnyal, Éponine-nal, aki fenekestül felforgatja az életét. Vajon kiderül a titkos múlt? Lesz románc? - kiderül...
1. Felejtés

Enjolras lakása csendes volt, csak a tűz sercegett a kandallóban, a kis lángocskák pattogó hangja, mint az óra ketyegése, mérte a végtelen időt. Ez melegséggel és nyugalommal töltötte el a szobát, amire szüksége is volt.

Végignyúlt a kényelmes kanapén, hasán egy nyitott könyvvel, feje az egyik karfán, lába a másikon.

Lábáról egyik papucsa leesett, miközben aludt.

Puha léptekkel egy kis cica sétált át a szobán, szürkén és bolyhosan a konyha felé, ahol várta egy doboz száraz kaja és víz a hűtő mellett, amiben viszont bor, kenyér és friss zölség. A lakás máskülönben egyszerű volt. Nem rossz értelemben, a falak meleg bézs színre voltak festve, a lakkozott fapadló csillogott; minden berendezés újnak tűnt, a bútorok tiszták voltak. Igen, minden túl tiszta. A falon művészi kép lógott nagyon pontosan derékszögben felszögelve; a könyvespolcon katonás rendben sorakozó könyvek - főként szótárak, lexikonok, és rengeteg könyv a Francia történelemről és a kormányról. Tény, az a könyv is, amibe Enjolras belealudt egy történelmi önéletrajz volt, egy férfié, aki részt vett a Francia forradalomban az 1800-as években. Habár Enjolras érdekesnek találta ezeket, nagyon száraz anyag volt.

Odakinn esni kezdett a hó, és karácsonyi dalok is felzendültek az utcán. Franciaország szíve ilyenkor a lekellemesebb hely volt. Enjolras felriadt a kinti zajokra, vett egy mély levegőt és az álom már el is szállt a szeméből. A sötét karikák a szeme alatt még sötétebbé váltak, és nem is tűnnek el egyhamar, ha nem sikerül vissza aludnia.

Az évekkel ezelőtti események kezdtek elhalványulni. Az a jó, ha keveset gondol rájuk. Az élet könnyebb, ahogy telnek a napok, a részletek, az apró részletek is eltűnnek – a nevetésük, hagok, a szemük csillogása, mikor kicsit sokat ittak – és az éjjel nem is tűnik olyan hosszúnak.

- Ccc, cicicc, ccc – hívta halkan, mire a szürke kis szőrgolyó összerezzent és nyújtózott egyett. Odadörgölőzött a kezéhez, dorombolni kezdett, aztán tovább sétált a lakás egy sötét felére, hogy békésen elaludjon.

Egy nyugodt sóhajjal Enjolras felállt a kanapéról és ő is kinyújtóztatta hosszú lábait. A könyv, ami az ölében volt, a padlóra esett.

Fölvette és visszatette a könyvespolcra. Ahogy fölállt, meghallotta halkan a kinti éneket, _Chants de Noël_. Az ablakhoz sétált és homlokát a hideg üveghez nyomta. 1967 tele volt, és Enjolras soha nem érzett még ekkora békességet. Hirtelen megcsörrent a telefon a kis tévé mellett a sarokban. Enjolras utálta a telefont, mert mindig azonnal fel kell vennie, mivel „valami fontos is lehet".

– _Bonsoi – _vette fel gyorsan (és kicsit bosszúsan).

- Ah, Enjolras – a mély hang főnökétől, Henri Duponttól származott. - _Bonsoir_, remélem, jól van?

- Nagyon jól – válaszolta pedig nem akart beszélgetni. – Minek köszönhetem a hívását?

Egy szívből jövő nevetés tört ki a vonal másik végén, mintha Dupont teljesen normálisnak tartaná, hogy ilyen későn zavar –telefonon.

– Fiam, meg kell tanulnod kicsit finomítani a modorodon a telefonban! Egyébként van egy sztori, és szeretném. ha ez lenne az első dolog, amin reggel dolgozni kezdenél – tartott egy kis szünetet. – Emlékszel _Monsieur_ Aimè-re, az új acélgyár tulajdonosára Clamartban? Nos azért hívott, hogy egy interjút leegyeztessen velünk, és én téged akarlak, hogy meglássuk megírsz-e egy egész hasábot a 'holnapi ügyek' rovatban.

Enjolras meghökkent, próbált gondolkozni és minden információt feleveníteni a helyről. Nem gyakran járt el Párizsból mióta a _Le Figaro_-nál dolgozott, az egyik legjobb lapnál Franciaországban. Nem emlékezett, hogy gyakran említették volna az új acél malmot, de nem is sűrűn dolgozott sztorikon, inkább olyan "behind the scenes" figura volt.

Ezért volt úgy meglepve, amikor Dupont odaadta neki a sztorit, egy várhatóan nagy ügyet, a gazdasági fellendülésről, amit az új malom működése biztosít azzal, hogy ad a munkanélkülieknek lehetőséget, hogy szolgálhassák a közjót -természetesen. Családok, akik eddig éheztek, fáztak, most lehetőséget és munkát kaptak.

Egy emlék villant át az agyán. Enjolras szeme homályos lett, de megrázta a fejét, hogy elhessegesse a gondolatot. - Ne áss mélyre - emlékeztette magát. – Csak rosszabb lesz. Ne menj vissza _'65-be._

- Ezt a hallgatást jó jelnek veszem – kuncogott Dupont. – Holnap menj a malomhoz reggel hat órára, legkésőbb hétre, várni fognak.

- Ott leszek uram – válaszolta rekedten.

- Remek.

Katt.

Lassan Enjolras is letette a kagylót. Szélesen elmosolyodott, beletúrt dús szőke hajába és lassan visszaült a kanapéra. A szoba melegen parázslott, ahogy azt kipirult arca is megerősítette.

Hosszú idő óta először, Enjolras reményt érzett.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Clamartban egy dörgő hang verte fel a várost. Nem természetes hang volt, olyasmi, mint az oroszlánbőgés vagy valami hasonló. Az emberek, akik még ilyenkor siettek haza a munkából vagy csak szokásos esti sétájukat járták az utcán, most megálltak és szétnéztek, mi okozhatta a zajt?

A gyár volt, ez csikorogta a megállást és a nap végét. Szürke gőz és füst szállt az égen, és a dolgozók kis csapatban kezdtek szép lassan kiszivárogni az épületből. Ezek az emberek koszosak voltak a lábuktól a körmüktől a fejük tetejéig.

Már lekapcsolták a munkafényeket, mikor egy lány sétált ki a gyárból. Sötét haja fel volt fogva, de a nap végére pár tincs kiszabadult. A szemével félig hunyorított, ahogy szakadt dzsekijét összehúzta magán. A macskaköves utcán nehezen sétált, figyelnie kellett hová lép.

Próbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni, milyen koszos, de amíg hazaér, találkozik a többi fiatal lánnyal, látja őket divatosan, szép frizurával, mint amilyenek az amerikai lányok a divatlapokban. A magazinokból kilépett lányok megfullasztották. A hosszúhajük tökéletes loknikba csavarva, puha kabátjuk melegítve őket, és nyílván a barátaikkal találkoznak a helyi bárban.

Biciklis fiúk haladtak el mellette, amitől teljesen zavarba jött. Ő hol van ezekhez a hibátlan úrihülgyekhez képest?

Az éjszaka sötét volt és a távolban hallotta, hogy a Csendes Éjt éneklik. Ködös emlékek törtek elő a gyerekkoráról, a Karácsony, amikor tizenöt ajándékot talált a fa alatt. Az apja még az ölébe ültette és kedvesen becézgette.

Most is gyakran hívja más neveken, de ezek a nevek egész másmilyenek. Közeledett a lakás felé, megcsapta a cigaretta és szemét szaga, ami egy sikátorból jött, ahol a hajléktalan emberek alszanak dobozból tákolt ágyakban. - Ne bámulj - mondta magának. – Te is itt lehetnél.

A kevés frank a zsebében megcsörrent, ahogy biztonságot adóan megmarkolta. A másik kezével megfogta az ajtógombot és belökte, általában beragadt, de mindig nyitva állt.

- Mama – köszönt a húsz éves lány. – Hazajöttem.

Az anyja a nappaliban volt, egy pohár olcsó likőrt szorongatva a kezében. Egy pillanat múlva undorodva nézett fel. A sarokból egy régi lejátszón valami gyászos csemballó játszott egy szomorú melódiát.

- Isten hozott itthon, kicsi _Mademoiselle_ – hangja ingerült volt. – Hoztál pénzt? – kérdezte élesen, miközben tekintetét a poharán nyugtatta és kezével lötybölte az italt. –Igen? Add ide.

Gondolkodás nélkül kivette a zsebéből a pénzt – azt a keveset, amit aznap megkeresett – és átadta. Éponine anyja felmordult, mikor a lány kiment a szobából. – Mi az ördögöt lehet ebből vásárolni?

Nyomasztó érzéssel a mellkasában Éponine becsukta maga mögött a hálószobája ajtaját. A karácsonyi dal még mindig a fülében csengett gyermekkora emlékeivel, amikor még nem volt koszos, nem kellett a szüleinek pénzt adnia, hogy életben maradjanak.

Nekitámaszkodott az ajtónak, majd lassan lecsúszott a földre. A nappaliból léptek hangja szűrődött fel és apjának ismerős részeg hangja. Ez a hang keveredett anyjának élesebb kiáltásával, egészen addig ameddig egy pofon nem csendült. Éponine lehunyta a szemét.

_Hogy tudsz emlékezni, amikor minden körülötted olyan könnyűvé teszi, hogy elfelejtsd? _


	2. Lány a malomban

El fog késni.

A fürdőszobából meleg gőz szállt ki, miközben lezuhanyzott. Enjolras elhúzta a függönyt, mielőtt dereka köré csavarta a törölközőt, letörölte a párás tükröt alkarjával. Gyorsan fogat mosott, megfésülte hullámos haját és többé-kevésbé elégedetten magával, félkészen elhagyta a fürdőszobát. Lakása sötét volt, de nem is kapcsolt villanyt a nappaliban. A sötétség oka egyébiránt az, hogy az ablakok a lakás nyugati oldalán vannak. Enjolras gyorsan felöltözött, nem is nézte, mit vesz fel – bézs garbó, karmazsin dzseki, egy szürke nadrág és végül a szemüvege, ami az asztalon hevert. Majdnem hét óra volt.

- _Au revoir, Petit_ - Enjolras megsimogatta a kicsi szürke cicát és összeszedett cuccaival hátraarcot csinált. Nem várt válasz a kis szőröstől, így gyorsan becsukta és be is zárta az ajtót maga mögött és elindult. Lent az utcán kiriasztózta a kocsiját és bepattant az 1960 Peugeot-ba. Az úton gyorsan haladt, de a reggeli forgalom beindult

– A párizsi élet előnye… - gondolta szarkasztikusan. Sok dudálás és piros lámpa, káosz az úton, amire mind felkészült. Ezen a reggelen még Franciaország legborzasztóbb autósai sem vehetik el a kedvét. Mosoly ült ki az arcára. Clamartot hamar megtalálta, ismerte jól a környéket, elég közel volt Párizshoz és a térképeket is jól áttanulmányozta előző este.

Az acélmalom viszont nem volt könnyű eset. Új volt és Dupont nem adott semmi információt, hol találja (nem is mert volna tájékozatlannak mutatkozni főnöke előtt). Így hát megpróbált logikusan gondolkozni és követte az égen kavargó szürke füstöt. Mintha az aranyat keresné a szivárvány lábánál, a szmog vezette Enjolrast a jó irányba: _Les Aciers de l'Aimè_, az acélmalom Thibaut Aimè tulajdona.

A parkoló egy üvegburkolat mögött volt a bejárat mellett. Kifizette a parkolást és sietve leállította a motort.

Fogta bőr válltáskáját, kinyitotta, megnézte, hogy biztos minden megvan-e – jegyzettömb, toll, hangfelvevő az interjúhoz. Minden megvolt. Kiszállt az autóból, vacogott a hidegben, és a bejárat felé vette az irányt.

- Azonosító? – kérdezte az ajtónál az őr.

- Természetesen – válaszolta Enjolras és nyugtalanul kivette az igazolványát a cipzáros tokból. Átadta a férfinak, aki rápillantott, bólintott és visszaadta. Mély lélegzettel belépett a gyárba.

Xxxxxxxxxx

-... És így tudtam, hogy kell, muszáj tennem valamit, hogy segítsek ezeken a szegény családokon – foglalta össze mondandóját Louis Aimè a felvevőre szegezve tekintetét, ami Enjolras kezében volt.

– Nem csak az acél előállítására alapul, hanem a régi acél újrafelhasználása valami új alkotására. Valami jelentős. És egyúttal ezeknek a családoknak új munkahelyet kínál, megmenti az életüket. Gyártanak valamit abból, amit kidobnánk vagy megsemmisítenénk.

- Fantasztikus – mondta a fiú. _Ez az interjú akkor se lenne jobb, ha én magam írnám._

- Az igazság az – fejeztebe a férfi, miközben tekintete találkozott Enjolraséval. – hogy folytatnunk kell a fejlesztést, és akkor az ország is fejlődni fog. – Szünetet tartott és elmosolyodott. – Ennyi az egész. Enjolras is mosolygott, egy kicsit elügyetlenkedett a felvevővel, míg ujjai végül megtalálták a gombot és kikapcsolta a magnetofont. A zsebébe csúsztatta és kezet rázott Aimèvel.

- Köszönöm, hogy időt szakított rám, _Monsieur_. Nagyon jó cikk lesz, mindenképp hozok holnap egy másolatot önnek.

A férfi erős és udvarias volt, leült az asztalához és kezét az asztal tetejére helyezte.

- Ne köszönd fiam! Nekem öröm – szünetett tartott, az ajtóra nézett majd vissza a fiúra. – És kettőnk közt szólva, nagyon örülök, hogy a _Le Figaro_ úgy gondolta, érdedmes kijönnie ide. A _Les Aciers_ többet tesz az emberekért, mint gondolnák.

- Remélem, hogy az emberek ezt tudják – mondta a fiú, miközben vállára dobta táskáját és felállt a székéből. – Bánná, ha pár munkással is készítenék egy kis interjút?

- Nem, remek ötlet! Hívom egy asszisztensemet, hogy vezesse körbe és találjon magának egy-két alanyt – éles hangján elkiáltotta magát. -

Beliveau!

Hirtelen egy férfi zakóban, hosszú fekete nyakkendőben tűnt fel az ajtóban. – Hívott _Monsieur_?

- Igen, Beliveau - felelt Aimè kurtán. – Kérem vezesse _Monsieur_ Enjolrast az aulába, és nézzék meg a munkásokat is.

- _Oui - _Beliveau bólintott és visszament az ajtóhoz. Enjolras mielőtt követte volna, visszafordult Aimèhez. – Hálás köszönet – mondta mégegyszer, mire a férfi mosolyogva bólintott és visszaült a mahagóni asztalhoz.

Az ajtó becsukódott mögötte és erős léptekkel haladt fölfelé az emeletre, ahol a munkások dolgoztak. Látta őket a futószalag mellett nyüzsögni és a nehéz gépek mellett szorgosan dolgozni. Sorokban fehér szikra és gőz a levegőben, amiből fehér ruhás emberek tűntek fel a vegyészmunksásokra jellemző nagy védőszemüvegben. Beliveau elvitte Enjolrast az előtérbe, ahol a munkásoknak kiosztották a napi feladatokat. Ahogy elhaladtak, minden egyforma volt, mint egy hangya hadsereg, mindenki tudta a dolgát és olyan gyorsan mozogtak, ahogy csak lehet, akár a méhraj. Nem egy ember dolgozott, hanem mindenki egyért. Beliveau elmagyarázta neki a gyár minden részlegét, mit kell csinálnia a dolgozóknak. A keleti részen a vasércet olvasztják be magas hőmérsékleten; a déli, nyugati és északi részen a szennyeződést távolítják el az acélból szénnel és kénnel. Aztán ötvözik az elemeket nikkellel és krómmal és el is készül a tökéletes fém. Végül pedig a központban a dolgozók új formákba öntik, hajlítják, melegítik, hűtik.

Lélegzetelállító látvány volt, hogy ennyi minden történik egy ilyen kis helyen. A folyékony vas és olvasztott acél ellentétben volt a munkások látványával, és Enjolrasnak meg kellett állnia és megnéznie minden részletét ennek a nagy képnek. Mielőtt bármit is mondhatott volna Beliveau megállította.

- Kövessen – mondta. – és vigyázzon, ne nyúljon semmihez.

Habár egy egyszerű figyelmeztetésnek hangzott, mégis fenyegetésnek tűnt.

- Rengeteg munkás nyomorban él - mondta csendesen Beliveau Enjolrasnak. Közelebb is kellett hajolnia, hogy hallja, mit mond a férfi. – Majdnem mind az elállatiasodás szélén vannak az életkörülményeik miatt, ha valaki ingerültebb egy kicsit, az nem a maga hibája. Azok ők, ösztönösen, feltételezem.

Enjolras körbenézett, tanulmányozta az arcokat, férfiakat és nőket (habár nem mindig tudta pontosan megállapítani az egyenruha és szemüveg miatt). Talán ezek az emberek Franciaország legszegényebb negyedeiből származnak, de ettől lesznek barbárok?

Beliveau megállt közel egy magas férfihoz (Enjolras kicsit habozott, hogy kövesse-e) és nevén szólította.

- Reynaud – mondta hangosan, túlharsogva a vasgépek kattogó zaját. A férfi fém maszkot viselt és nehéz kesztyűket, idegesen megfordult. Közelebb ment Beliveau felé és bizonytalanul levette a maszkot. Őszülő haja és nehéz, fáradt tekintete volt, fárasztó élete lehetett. Apró szemével Enjolrasra nézett, mire annak gyomra összerándult.

_Könyörög, _hasított elméjébe a gondolat. _Ez a férfi úgy néz, mindtha kérne valamit –de mit? _

- Enjolras, ő Jérôme Reynaud- kezdte Beliveau. - Jérôme, ez az úr a _Le Figaronál _dolgozik és készítene önnel egy interjút, ha megengedi.

A férfi kicsit elmosolyodott, ami meglepte Enjolrast, és kicsit meg is könnyebbült.

- Persze – válaszolta Reynaud. Hangja száraz és rekedtes volt. Beliveau kivezette őket a teremből majd magukra hagyta őket és hagyta, hagy tegyék a dolgukat, majd visszajön pár óra múlva. Érthető, hiszen neki is volt itt munkája, és nem olyan embernek tűnt, aki… habár nem tudta hova menjen legközelebb, vagy akár most.

- Kövessen – mondta végül Enjolras és a lépcső felé indult, ami egy másik, csendesebb lépcsőházba vezetett.

- Itt felvehetem az interjút, ha szeretné, és csöndesebb, mint ott bent.

- Az biztos – sóhajtott a férfi, mire Enjolras elővette zsebéből a hangfelvevőt és megnyomta a gombot.

A férfi kicsit ideges lett, tördelte a kezét.

– Nem vagyok a legjobb beszélő alany – mi volt ez?

- Az acél malom – nézett körül Enjolras. – De térjünk vissza. Hol dolgozott mielőtt idekerült?

Reynaud nyugtalanul fészkelődött. Válaszai először rövidek voltak, egy-két kurta szó, addig, amíg el nem felejtette a magnót, és csak a saját szavaira figyelt. Mesélt az előző munkahelyeiről, ahol fiatalon dolgozott, eleinte jól keresett és el tudta tartani a családját, aztán elbocsájtották és nehéz volt új munkát találnia. Az elmúlt években munkáról munkára élt a város körül, portás volt, takarító. Aztán mindig elküldték és megint új munkát kellett keresnie. Végül pedig megnyílt az acélmalom Clamartban, ami jobban fizet, mint a portás munka, és biztosabb is, végre tud ételt venni a fiainak és nem szenvednek hiányt.

- Milyen a munka? – kérdezte gyorsan Enjolras.

Csönd. A férfi nem tudta mit mondjon, és Enjolras észrevette, hogy valami fény villan át a szemén.

- Csak egy munka – mondta. – Segít kifizetni a számlákat, ezért én hálás vagyok.

Reynaud újra visszafordult önmagába, ahogy az interjú elején. Ideges volt, és megint tördelte a kezét. Enjolras tudta, itt vége a beszélgetésnek.

Kikapcsolta a felvevőt és mélyet sóhajtott.

- Köszönöm a türelmét és az idejét – azzal kezet nyújtott.

Úgy tűnt, mintha Reynaud nem tudná, mit csináljon a kinyújtott kézzel, csak nézte hosszan, csak akkor mozdult meg, mikor a sajátjára nézett. Enjolras ekkor látta meg a sebet az ujjainál, ami eddig fel se tűnt neki. Vastag barack színű volt, egyes részei még vörösek_. Mintha még friss lenne_ – gondolta Enjolras.

Leengedte a kezét, bólintott, mégegyszer megköszönte és visszamentek a terem elé. Reynaud visszatért a helyére, hátra sem nézett a szemüveges fiúra, csak eltűnt a gőzben. Valami nagyon zavarbaejtő történt a lépcsőnél, és habár nem tudta, micsoda, keserű ízt érzett a szájában.

_Csapó kettő_. Tekintetét végighordozta a tömegen, ha valakivel összeakad a szeme, azt leszólítja egy interjúra. Enjolras jártatta a tekintetét potenciális alanyokra vadászva, de vigyázott, ne is zavarja meg a forró fémmel dolgozó nőket és férfiakat.

- Vigyázz! – köpött egyett egy idősebb férfi. Kopasz volt és két hólyag díszelgett a nyakán. – Itt vannak, akik dolgozni akarnak, _bourgeois_.

- Ahogy én is, _Monsieur_ - felelte magabiztosan. Mikor meglátta a férfi mogorva tekintetét, inkább elnézést kért és gyors hátraarcot vágott. Folytatta a kutatást és figyelte a munkafolyamatot, és hogy senkit se zavarjon. Hallotta a zakatoló hangot a malomból és a különböző törmelékek kattogását, de egyszer csak egy másféle hang is megcsapta a fülét. Olyan volt, mint egy dal, ami elég különösen hangzott egy ilyen helyen. Nem volt lágy és finom, összeolvadt a vassal.

"Tant que l'amour inondera mes matins / Tant que mon corps frémira sous tes mains / Peu m'importent les problèmes / Mon amour puisque tu m'aimes." _(_Amíg a szeretet el fogja árasztani a reggeleimet / As vágyakozik ahogy a testem remegni fog a kezeid alatt, az / The problémák annyira keveset számítanak nekem / enyém szeress, mert szeretsz engem_.)_

Mielőtt észbe kaphatott volna, a magnetofon a kezében termett és bekapcsolta és felvette a dalt, amit hallott, mintha a malom énekelt volna. De honnan jöhet?

Enjolras megpillantott egy sötétbarna hajú lányt, csontjai csaknem kilátszottak, sötét szemei fénytelenül nézték a földet. Ige fehér volt, fiatalos gallérral és csíkkal a széleinél, bár a kosz meglátszott rajta. Körmei is piszkosak voltak, amivel beletúrt sötét hajába. Nem lehetett sokkal több, mint tizennyolc, de mégis öregebbnek, akár ötvennek tűnt.

- 'Ponine – egy erős férfi közeledett hozzá. A lány azonnal abbahagyta az éneklést és felnézett, hogy lássa, ki szólt. Ránézett Enjolrasra, és összeszorította a száját mielőtt visszament dolgozni. Kezében egy üveg folyadék, ami valószínűleg olvasztott vas lehetett.

_Túl fiatal, hogy egy ilyen helyen dolgozzon _gondolta Enjolras bosszúsan. _Ki engedte neki, hogy itt dolgozzon?_

Ahogy elhaladt a lány mellett kíváncsi szemmel, valami morgást hallott a lány felől, ami arra késztette, hogy megálljon.

- Elnézést, _Mademoiselle_?

Nem nézett fel rá, csak folytatta a munkát, de fogai közt azt sziszegte:

- Nem mondtam semmit.

- De igen, mondott valamit – ellenkezett, miközben átdobta a táskáját a vállán.

- Csak Pourlevaire-nek – mondta édesen a lány és ránézett. – De elmondhatom magának is, ha akarja hallani.

Enjolras keresztbe fonta a karját és mégegyszer végigmérte a lányt. A mindennapos ruhája koszos volt, olyan, mint amit mindenki viselt, de az alsó ruhája még rongyosabb volt.

A lány grimaszolt, megmutatva fogait.

– Azt mondtam neki, úgy nézel ki, mint aki mindjárt összepisálja magát félelmében – a mellette álló emberek rábámultak. Enjolras feljebb tolta a szemüvegét az orrán, próbálva figyelmen kívül hagyni a bámészkodókat, akik nevetni kezdtek.

- Nem tűnsz elég idősnek ahhoz, hogy ilyeneket mondj – mondta szánakozva.

- Pegig elég nagylány vagyok már, huszonkettő.

Harcolni próbált a gúnyolódással. Ha a lány hazudni akar, borzalmasan csinálja. A kora nem fontos, sokkal fontosabb volt, hogy dolgozzon és nem holmi gyári munkáslányokkal veszekedjen. Tudta, hogy magasan ő nyerne intelligenciában. Ez a lány olyan volt –eszébe jutott -, mint a _grisette_, rossz modorú malompatkány, és aki -reméli többé nem tűnik fel az életében –hacsak nem szólítja meg mégegyszer.

- Voltál már valaha ilyen helyen? – kezde a lány újra. A hangja erős volt, közönséges és szemrehányó. – Láttál már valaha olyan embereket, mint mi?

_Igen _- gondolta, de nem válaszolt. – _Jobban ismerlek, mint ahogy elképzeled._ De mégsem válaszolt, csak mélyen a lány szemébe nézett csöndben és várt.

- Szegény _Monsieur_, még sosem találkozott olyan lánnyal, aki a tűzzel játszik? Ne félj, tudom az utat, hogy hol nem égek meg – ez volt az a pont, amikor az arca megváltozott egy kissé, játékosból bosszússá és haragossá. – Tudok vigyázni magamra. Elég idős vagyok, hogy tudjam, mint csináljak, mit mondjak és mit ne. Nem ismersz és ne is tégy úgy! Olyan vagy, mint mindenki, ha nem akarsz piszkos lenni, ne gyere ki Párizsból! – a dühe tapintható volt, ahogy meglökte a fiút.

- Hé! – egy biztonsági őr kiáltott, odarohant és megragadta a kezét. – Lány! Vissza a munkához! Tudod a helyed! – kikerekedett szemmel megragadta és visszalökte a helyére. Egy percig úgy tűnt, a lány ellenáll, de aztán rájött, hol van és feladta a küzdelmet. Mély barna szemével visszanézett az őr válla mögül és ez a nézés mintha átszúrná a fiút. Valami mocorogni kezdett Enjolrasban.

- Kezeskedünk érte – mondta a biztonsági őr mikor visszatért, de szeme sarkából még figyelte a lányt. – Elnézést kérek a munkafelügyelő nevében is; rengeteg munkásunk származik a legszegényebb, legsötétebb negyedekből.

A fiú bólintott, miközben motyogott valamit. Az őr egy pillantást vetett még a válla mögé, majd visszatért a helyére. Enjolras nézte, ahogy elhaladt, aztán tekintete visszakalandozott a lány felé, akinek nem tudta a nevét. Mielőtt az őr visszaért volna a helyére, a fiatal újságíró a piszkos ujjú, mocskos munkáslány felé vette az irányt. Azok a veszélyes szemek ne néztek rá, mégis úgy érezte, mintha tőr szúrná át. Enjolras magabiztosan megállt előtte.

- _Mademoiselle_, nem tudja, miket beszél.

- Én azt hittem, a hölgy érthető volt – mondta szemben egy magas férfi. – és ha mégsem, had magyarázzam el: Menjen. Ki. – a szavai szúrtak, rövidek és élesek, mintha a malomban kovácsolták volna.

Egy pillanatig csönd volt, majd legyőzötten sóhajtott. Enjolras végül felismerte, hogy itt már nem lesz több interjú és ideje továbbálnia.

Enjolras szótlanul ült be a kocsiba és hazáig őrizte ezt az állapotot. Amikor belépett a lakásba, még akkor is mély hallgatásba burkolózott. Kinyitotta a bejárati ajtót és valami puha dörgölőzött a lábához. A szürke macska írt le nyolcasokat a lábai közt és nyávogott. Gyorsan kibújt a cipőjéből és a konyha felé indult, hogy megetesse.

Katt.

A hang megijesztette a macskát is és őt is. A magnetofon kattant a zsebében, amit az interjúknál használt. Elfelejtette kikapcsolni.

Felemelte és a kanapé felé vette az irányt, lehuppant rá és csak nézte a kezében a masinát. Újra bekapcsolta, és óvatosan visszatekerte a szalagot. Hallgatta a tekerés zörgését, a kattanás, majd csönd. Megnyomta a play gombot.

_- Csak egy munka _- hallatszódott Reynaud hangja. _– Segít kifizetni a számlákat és ezért én hálás vagyok._

Enjolras elmosolyodott, emlékeiben felidézte a kedves, de ideges nagy embert, akivel elbeszélgetett reggel.

Ahogy a szavai elcsendesültek, a szalagon valami hatalmas zaj és ricsaj hallatszott.

A lány hangja, ami kiszűrődött a munkagépek és az acélmalom zúgása közül, a felvételen nem létezett. Enjolras gyomra összeszűkült és az audio minőséget okolta a hibáért.

Pár perccel később dühös kiáltások. Az _Ő_ hangja. Enjolras ült a kanapén az otthonában, de még így is szenvedélyesen hatott rá. Lehunyta a szemét, hátradőlt és megnyomta a stop gombot.

Elég.


	3. A lány útja

Éponine nem félt az éjszakától.

A csillagok világítottak, ami azt jelentette, hogy valami jó fog történni, és ahogy csak bámulta őket, belekortyolt az ölében heverő brandy-ébe. Másik kezében egy drága cigaretta égett, füstje átitatta ruháit.

Lábait keresztbe tette, hogy kevésbé fázzon, de mindkét bokája érezte a hideg havat a földön.

Az volt a vicces, amit Éponine a dolgokról megtanult, hogy ha valamit egészen meg akarsz tapasztalni, meg lehet, de az a valami teljesen különbözővé válhat – vagy csak nem ismerted meg eléggé. Mint a hó, vagy mint a szegénység. Lukas pólók, büdös haj, piszkos körmök, mindettől szennyesnek érezte magát, de most mindezek ellenére itt meg tudta látni a szépséget is. Kívülről nem is volt szép –a saját szemében, de a külső durvaság megkönnyítette, hogy elrejtse, milyen belülről és mindig meglepetéseket okozzon.

- Tudok vicces lenni – jelentette ki Éponine, miközben kortyolt mégegyet az üvegből és szívott még egy slukkot. – Meg tudok nevettetni embereket, amikor akarom, hacsak a fejük nincs túl mélyen a seggükben! – azzal kuncogni kezdett, egyedül, pedig senki nem volt mellette. – És még _Monsieur_ Mariust is meg tudom.

Aztán az arcára gondolt, világosan felvillant a gondolataiban. A ragyogó szemei, a meleg mosolya, érezte a kezét a kezében – barátságos gesztus, természetesen – és az érzést, hogy nincs egyedül, és nem tűnik az élet olyan magányosnak.

Marius Pontmercy egy kedves dolog volt az életében.

Abbahagyta a beszédet. Egy percre elméje elködösödött, de szorítása a palackon nem enyhült. A lány sovány arcával és betegesen vékony csuklójával a hátára esett. Csapzott haja, amit egy hete nem mosott meg, tiszta hó lett. Békés volt - úgy érezte, feküdni a hideg hóban, ami fehér és puha és jó.

Éponine szerette a havat, megmagyarázhatatlan békét árasztott magából. Pár perccel később felült egy kicsit, mielőtt végleg felállt és a fekete ajtó irányába sétált. Ahogy be akart fordulni, a sikátorban egy férfit látott, aki bámulja őt. Kicsit megijedt, de egy kicsit számított is rá.

- Jó estét uram – köszönt udvariasan, de gyomra kicsit összeszorult.

- Hello, kedves – válaszolt a férfi rekedten. Ősz haja volt, ami a kosztól csimbókokban lógott. – Adna pár frankot az éhezőnek? Kérem, valamit kell vennem vacsorára.

De a lány látta a bőrén, a szemében, ahogy állt –egy éhező ember nem ilyen. Azért kért, hogy valami italt vegyen vagy kábítószert, LSD-t, tablettát vagy mérget. De ez nem számít, a lényeg csak a pénz.

- Nincs pénzem – mondta szomorúan, és gyorsan becsusszant az ajtón, mielőtt meghallaná a tiltakozást. A pénz nem a fán nő, és ha mégis, akkor is épp elég szájat kell etetni a családjában, nem tud adni senkinek.

Hátával az ajtónak támaszkodott, és amikor benézett a homályosan megvilágított nappaliba, észrevette az apját és barátait az asztalnál (amit vasagon por és a ki nem fizetett számlák borítottak, mivel soha nem használták étkezésre). Körbe ültek és kártyáztak, cigarettáztak, a füstöt szinte vágni lehetett. Éponine szemét csípte a füst, hunyorítania kellett, hogy lásson valamit.

- Itt az idősebbik lány – hallotta Claquesous hangját. - Hé, 'Ponine, hoznál mégegy sört?

Megvetően ránézett. – Hozz magadnak. A kövér seggednek is kell egy kis mozgás.

A többi férfi nevetett és éljeneztek, miközben Budweisert vedeltek. Éponine nem sokat törődött ezzekkel az emberekkel, ugyan olyan romlottak voltak, mint az apja, igyekezett nem törődni a részeg hülyeségeikkel, a ködös tekintetükkel, és próbálta nem gyűlölni őket teljesen.

Csak egyikük foglalkoztatta egy kissé, amitől mindig görcsbe rándult a gyomra, egyikük sötétbarna hajjal és sanda tekintettel folyton követte.

Éponine elhagyta a szobát, de Montparnasse elég gyors volt, hogy kövesse. Senki nem vette észre.

Felment a szobájába, hallotta maga mögött a lépéseket; csöndben maradt, ahogy a férfi belépett mögötte és megfogta vadul a karját. Morgott, miközben értelmetlen szavakat suttogott a fülébe a bőréről. A lélegzete alkohol szagú volt.

Éponine mozdulatlanul állt, mint egy baba. Gondolatban visszament gyerekkorába, ahol még apuci kicsi lánya volt, csinos kis ruhákban és fényes frizurával. De most itt volt a sötét szobában, a hideg valóságban, a belső világosságát pedig magas falakkal bezárta. _Sötét szemek, vad kezek,_ Éponine lassan és keserűen gondolkozott. _Ez nem Monsieur Marius._

- Oké – szakította félbe, amikor a férfi kezei már mindenhol simogatták. Ajkai a lány nyakán, érezte érintése szennyét, ami befedte. – Elég volt.

A férfi próbálta még megcsókolni, de végül lelassult és abbahagyta. – Te mindig úgy izgatsz – nevetett, és kezei becsúsztak a lány felsője alá. Éponine ellökte magától, az ágy felé ment és begobolta a felsőjét. – Azt mondtam, nincs több… Majd máskor.

Az ajtó csendesen becsukódott, otthagyva a mocskot és sötétséget a szobában. Montparnasse még mindig ott ült az ágyán, ami egy kopott lepedővel volt letakarva. Szemei a padlót nézték, amíg a kép egyszer csak eltűnt és Éponine egyedül maradt. Mindig akkor küldte el, amikor még az többet akart. Éponine senkinek nem mondta el, hogy hol járt, hová megy. Anyja és apja nem voltak sehol, az asztalnál kártyázók pedig valószínűleg nem törődnek vele, hogy mit csinál. Óvatosan felvette a kabátját és kislisszolt az ajtón, vissza se nézett a roskadozó épületre.

Az utcák ezen az éjszakán nyüzsögtek, ahogy általában, de ma este különösen, péntek volt, karácsony előestéje, rengeteg ember rohangált, ajándékot vásárolt, vagy csak élvezte a francia város esti életét. Sok turistát is látott, ahogy haladt Clamart központja felé. Nem volt olyan, mint Párizs, ami egy túlzsúfolt tömeg massza volt ezen a téli estén, de közel volt hozzá, és ez sok embernek jót jelentett.

Éponine újra lealacsonyítottnak érezte magát, ahogy az emberek ránéztek, ahogy elhaladt mellettük, befogták az orrukat is. _Valószínűleg ők se lennének illatosabbak az én helyzetemben, _gondolta védekezően. De itt mindenki gazdag volt, legalábbis gazdagabb, mint ő, és nem értették meg, hogy milyen ha végre vége a munkának.

Folytatta a sétát a tömegben, kígyózott az emberek között, akik nem mentek elég gyorsan, amíg csak Clamart határán találta magát, közel Vanveshez. A tömeg úgy tűnt, itt még nagyobbá válik, ahogy a vállalatok, a divat és az újdonságok kerületében találja magát. Éponine tudta, hogy az árnyékban kell tovább sétálnia, hogy elkerüljön minden lehetséges konfliktust, és az ítélkezést, ami ebben a drága városban rá vár.

Nem tartott sokáig, hogy megtalálja az épületet. Csodálkozott magán, hogy mit keres egy ilyen helyen ilyen késő este; majdnem 11 óra volt és másnap hatra megy dolgozni.

De a gyomra most megint görcsbe rándult, ilyen közel a célhoz. Szíve egyre gyorsabban és gyorsabban vert, ahogy közeledett.

Vanves City házai fenyegetően közeledtek, már a házszámok is jól kivehetőek voltak. _Kérlek, ne legyél elfoglalt,_ gondolta reménykedve, és a rongyos kabát alatt remegni kezdett, de ennek nem a hideg volt az oka. Egy pillanatot vár a kínzó hidegben, csöngetett, aztán meghallotta az ismerős klikk hangot a kis kaputelefonon, majd felismerte az ő hangját is. - Hello?

- _Bonsoir,_ _Monsieur _- mosolyodott el Éponine. – volna szíves beengedni?

Hallotta a kaputelefonon keresztül is a válaszban bújkáló mosolyt.

- Nem is tudom, _Mademoiselle. _Elég későre jár, bölcsebb dolog lenne hazamennie.

- Ha nem engedi, hogy bemenjek, soha többé nem beszélek magával – nevetett fel.

Ezután egy hangos zümmögő hang jelezte, hogy az ajtó kinyílt, és a lány gyorsan belépett a lakóház folyosójára. Volt benn egy hatalmas kristály csillár, ami a bejáratnál lógott, és eláraztotta a teret a fények minden árnyalatával, mint egy vízesés. Éponine felnézett és megcsodálta a szépségét, majd fölszaladt a lépcsőházba. Lábai fáradtak voltak az egész napos állástól, és ahogy feljebb haladt, meg is kellet állnia pihenni, mellkasa gyorsan emelkedett le és fel. Nem akarta, hogy Marius ilyen állapotban lássa.

Amikor végre kicsit jobban lett, kihúzta magát és folytatta a lépcsőzést. Az ajtón hármat kopogott, várt egy kicsit és hallotta, ahogy a zár kattan.

Marius állt előtte kedves mosollyal az arcán, egyik kezével az ajtókeretnek támaszkodva, másik a csípőjén, elégedetten és kényelmesen. Ha nem ismerné jobban, Éponine azt gondolhatta volna, hogy őt várja.

- Éponine – mosolygott rá ugratva. – milyen kedves, hogy beugrottál.

Marius volt az egyetlen fiú a világban –számára, ebben egészen bizonyos volt. Udvarias volt, édes és jól nézett ki. És ami megkülönböztette a többiektől az volt, hogy nem ítélte el őt, azért, amilyen, úgy kezelte, mint bárki mást.

A lakás jó meleg volt.

- Kellemes a tüze, _Monsieur _- válaszolta, miközben ráemelte tekintetét és elmosolyodott. – Úgy tűnik, inkább a fájával próbálja melegen tartani magát, mintsem a szeretőjével.

A fiú nevetett.

– Te mindig csak ugratsz.

Hirtelen komoly lett. – Örülök, hogy beugrottál.

Marius a melegnek tudhatta be a lány elpirulását. Éponine átsétált a szobán a fényes, ébenfekete zongora irányába, ami a szoba sarkában volt; zárva, mert Marius nem tudott játszani, és nem ismert senkit, aki tud. Jó volt nézni, és néha kellett valami, ami elvonja a pillantását a fiúról, hogy ne vegye észre, amint az arca elpirul.

- Játssz egy dalt – kérte Marius, miközben kiment a konyhába két sörért, és hozzátette még kicsit kiabálva. – Vagy csak próbáld meg.

- Nem tudok sokat – jött zavarba a vendég. Felemelte a tetőt, ami alatt megbújtak a pici fekete és fehér pillentyűk, és ujjaival végig simított rajtuk. Kitalált dallamokat és véletlen hangokat ütött csak le, játékosan és ártatlanul, de kíváncsian.

– El kéne menned leckéket venni vagy valami – gondolkodott hangosan. – hogy ez a szépség ne menjen veszendőbe.

- Nem megy veszendőbe – mondta visszatértében, kezében a két nyitott üveggel, amiből egyet Éponine-nak adott, aki abbahagyta a pötyögést és elvette az italt. Könyökével lenyomott pár hangot, amikor belekortyolt a sörbe hátrahajtott fejjel. A leütött hangok szétrebbentek a levegőben. – Amíg valaki itt van és élvezi.

A lány felállt a székből, lehajtotta a fedelet, és átszelte a szobát a két nagy szárnyas ajtó felé, ami a külső teraszhoz vezetett. – Egy cigarettát? Marius kezébe vette az elég drága doboz cigarettáját, zsebre vágta és sörrel a kezében követte a lányt.

– Jézus, 'Ponine – remegett, miközben elővett két szál cigit. – Nem hiszem el, hogy ebben a hidegben idesétáltál.

Éponine vállat vont, miközben két ajka közé vette a cigarettát és hagyta, Marius meggyújtsa. Tüdejét elöntötte a nikotin ismerős ize, amit gyakran kapott _bourgeois_ barátjától.

Egy szellő fújt közöttük és egy kis havat szórt rájuk.

Marius felnézett, hogy honnan jön a hó, majd egy mélyet sóhajtott, az erkélynek dőlt és hagyta, hogy a pelyhek beborítsák.

- Akarsz tudni valamit? – kérdezte hirtelen, mire Éponine bólintott. – Utálom a munkám.

A lány majdnem elnevette magát._ Akkor mit gondolnál az enyémről?_

- Miért, _Monsieur_? Azt hittem, egy nagyszerű jogász lett a nagyárosban.

- Hónapokig titkár voltam. Tudod, milyen férfiatlan az? Lányok szoktak titkárnők lenni – én kint akarok dolgozni. Emberekkel foglalkozni és nem hátul üldögélni.

A lánynak eszébe jutott a kéregető hajláktalan férfi a házuk mellett, sóhajtott és találkozott a tekintetük.

- Gondolj rá így: legalább van munkád.

Marius nevetett.

- Igyunk rá!

xxxxxxxxxx

Az este gyorsan eltelt, ahogy barátokkal szokott ez lenni. Marius hangos rock 'n' roll-t játszott le a magnón, léggitározott közben és ittak. Húsz sör fogyott el, amikor végre elfáradtak, ennek fele a lány fogyasztása volt. Marius elég részegre itta magát, Éponine, a maga részéről jobban bírta az italt.

Volt egy kimondatlan megegyezés kettejük közt, hogy amikor látogatóba jön, a kanapén ágyaz meg magának, mert a fiú nem tudja az övét felajánlani. Nagyon késő este volt már, mindketten sokat is ittak, ezért könnyű volt elaludni a kellemesen meleg lakásban. Éponine megpróbált nem gondolni arra, hogy holnap dolgozik. Megpróbált minden pillanatot kiélvezni, amíg Mariussal volt, felidézte a boldog pillanatokat, mielőtt elaludt és felkel egy új, fájdalommal teli napon. De itt, Marius kényelmes otthonában biztonságban van.

xxxxxxxxxx

Enjolras nyugtalan volt. Órák óta ficánkolt és forgolódott a királynő méretű ágyában a másnapra gondolva és az azt követőre, meg a hétre meg hónapokra, évekre. A jövő érzése úgy tűnt legyőzi őt ébren és álmában is.

Hajnali kettőkor kiugrott az ágyából, felvette a papucsát, ami a földön feküdt. Szemeit félig kinyitotta, és amikor kiment a hálószobájából eszmélt csak rá, hogy milyen fáradt. De ez nem rettentette el attól, hogy felébredjen. Ehelyett ez még inkább arra ösztönözte, hogy kiverje az álmot a szeméből. A szürke macska a sarokban aludt, meg se mozdult gazdája járkálására, amikor kinyitotta az ablakot. Az erkélyt ellepte a hó, ami még mindig sűrű pelyhekben hullott az égből, befedve egész Párizst, akár egy felhő.

Valami nehéz nyomást érzett a mellkasában, ahogy felvette a kabátját, kinyitotta a duplaajtót az erkélyen és lenézett az alatta fekvő városra. A hatodik emeleten lakott, ami elég magasan volt, de ezen az estén arra késztette, hogy még jelentéktelenebbnek érezze magát ebben a magasságban.

A hideg ellenére Enjolras elégedett volt. Ebben a pillanatban teljesen elégedett volt az életével. És minden, amire gondolni tudott, az volt, hogy volt valaki Párizsban, aki úgy érzett, mint ő, valaki, aki a hatodik emeleti erkélyén ülhetne, kíváncsian a jövőre és próbálva nem emlékezni a múltra.

Talán néha voltak furcsa vágyaik, kudarcaik, amikor a szörnyűségek ellen próbáltak harcolni, de talán szeretnék, ahogy a hó az arcukra hullik a téli éjszakán.

Valahogy a gondolattól teljesen egyedül érezte magát.


	4. Megbánás

Egy váratlan és különös szerencse okán Enjolrasnak vissza kellett térnie Clamartba. A _Le Figaro_ főnöke, Henri Dupont pácban volt, mert akármennyi cikket elolvasott, mind értékes volt, kivéve Enjolrasét. Ez volt az oka, hogy visszaküldte, időt adva neki, hogy készítsen egy másik interjút és hozza helyre a tegnapi hibáját.

Természetesen nem igazán volt más vágya, mint oda visszamenni…

Már rutinos volt mindenben; leparkolni a kocsit, megmutatni az igazolványát a biztonsági őrnek, bemenni az épületbe és az út Louis Aimè irodájába. Megint megkapta az engedélyt, hogy használja a malmot, ahogy csak tetszik, de tréfásan figyelmeztették, hogy ne csináljon rendszert ebből a szimatolásból. Legalábbis remélte, hogy tréfának szánták.

Enjolras ismét lement a legalsó szintre, a vas szaga terjengett a levegőben, akár meg is kóstolhatta volna. Fejével biccentett az őr felé, aki válaszul mosolyogva bólintott, hogy emlékszik rá. Beliveau most nem kísérte el, feltételezve, hogy már nincs szüksége segítségre.

_Csak készíts egy interjút és kész is vagy,_ gondolkodott ésszerűen. _Fél óra múlva már kinn is lehetsz, ha találsz egy megfelelő alanyt._

A malom padlója ma még koszosabbnak látszott, teledobálva fémhulladékkal, korommal és kiöntött foladékkal (összefoglalva vegyszerekkel, ezért nagy figyelemmel kerülgette a tócsákat). Az emberek szintén megbámulták, de ma nem tűntek agresszívnak. Talán mert már látták itt és tudták, nem jelent fenyegetést a számukra – legalábbis ezt remélte, hogy gondolják róla.

- Vigyázz! Utat! – kiáltotta valaki hangosan, mire Enjolras ösztönösen hátrapördült a sarkán, hogy megnézze, milyen felfordulás történt. A nagy ember egy vele akkora gőzölgő fémtartályt emelt le és vitte egyenesen Enjolras felé.

Ő azonnal kitért az útból, nekiütközve valakinek, amíg éppenhogy kikerülte, hogy az a valami a fémtartályból eltalálja, bármi is volt az. Hálásan sóhajtott, visszanyerte lélkjelenlétét, kiegyenesítette karmazsinvörög dzsekijét, és hátrafordult, hogy elnézést kérjen attól, akinek nekiment.

De ahogy a pillantásuk találkozott, a gyomra bukfencet vetett.

- Megint te – húzta össze a szemét a lány.

Nyelt egyet, miközben elkeseredetten kérdezte magától: Miért ijeszt meg engem ez a lány?

- Sajnálom, hogy meglöktem – hadarta gyorsan, és átkozta magát, hogy úgy viselkedik, mint egy félős kisiskolás.

- Nem kell bocsátatot kérnie – köpte oda. – Nem akarjuk összekoszolni szegény _Monsieu _édes kis kabátját, ugye?

Enjolras feljebb tolta a szemüvegét az orrán, ami a szokása volt évek óta. A kezébe köhögött, azonnal zavarba jött, hogy milyen finom ruhát visel a lány előtt, akin ugyan az a piszkos gönc van a köpeny alatt, mint tegnap.

Amikor nem válaszolt semmit, a lány csak megrázta a fejét bosszankodva és újra munkához látott.

Hirtelen szavak törtek fel belőle, és hogy kapcsolatot teremtsen, megragadta a lány karját. A lány erre nyilvánvalóan nem számított és szemeiben ellenségeskedéssel nézett rá lángoló szemeiben. De volt benne valami más is - félelem?

A körülöttük állók is ugyan azzal a dühvel néztek rá.

Mellkasa elé tartotta védekezőn a kezét.

- Nem akarok semmi rosszat – kezdte újra. – Csak elnézést akartam kérni a tegnapért. Ha úgy érzed, hogy…

- Nem érzek semmit – válaszolta. – Ne ámítsd magad.

- Csak úgy értem – folytatta. – hogy tudom, hogy nem ismerlek. Nem tudok semmit rólad, és te semmiféle kedvességet nem mutatsz. Nincs is rá szükségem, és nem is várom el – a lányra nézett és figyelte, ahogy az a távolba mered és jár az agya. A szünet épp elég volt, hogy magához térjen és pillantásuk újra találkozzon. – Utoljára, elnézését kérem, _Mademoiselle._

Biccentett felé, sarkon fordult és elindult, mint aki jól végezte dolgát. Ez volt a második alkalom, hogy Enjolras azt hitte, megszabadult a lánytól, akit nem ismert és nem is érdekelte, de a lány ismét keresztül húzta számításait.

- Túl sok bocsánatot kérsz – kiáltotta egyszerűen.

Megállt, lassan megfordult és figyelmesen vizsgálni kezdte. Piszkos ujjait keresztbe fonta mellkasa előtt, és egyik lábával a talajon körözött. Valami hirtelen másnak tűnt rajta; az állása, hangja, és ahogy nézett. Enjolrasnak meg kellett ráznia a fejét, hogy emlékeztesse magát, hogy ez ugyan az a lány, aki egy nappal korábban fellökte, aki szembeszállt a biztonsági őrrel, és aki dühös szavakkal nyársalta fel, hogy hagyja el a malmot. Volt valami benne, ami fejtörést okozott neki. Mielőtt megállíthatta volna magát, Enjolras tett egy lépést felé és elővette a magnetofont a táskájából.

- Nem bánod? – kérdezte.

Ugyan az a kifejezés ült ki az arcára, mint amit már korábban látott, ugyan az a gyanakvás, ami Jérôme Reynaud arcán is megjelent a lépcsőnél az interjú elején. A hasonló bizonytalan érzés fogta el, és úgy érezte, nem fog belemenni az interjúba. De, már megint, meglepte őt. Egy széles mosollyal elé lépett.

– Rendben.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Egyedül voltak a lépcsőfordulóban.

Enjolras beüzemelte a felvevő gépet, ami biztosan nem okoz gondot, nem dől fel - leellenőrizte. A lány, aki a lépcsőforduló fényében még sápadtabbnak tűnt, a lépcsőn ült, kezeit a térde előtt összefonva a mellkasáig felhúzott. Enjolras nem tudta, mi a jobb, ha ül vagy ha áll, de egy pillanat múlva inkább leült. A lány nem nézett rá különösen, ezért biztos volt benne, hogy jól ez volt a jó választás.

- Kész vagy? – kérdezte halkan.

Bólintott, de még mindig nem nézett fel rá. Enjolras elhatározta, most vagy soha, szóval megnyomta a kis piros gombot és vett egy mély lélegzetet.

- Kezdjük a neveddel – mondta tárgyilagosan, miközben közelebb húzta a gépet a felvétel jobb minősége érdekében. A lány megköszörülte a torkát, és ő is közelebb hajolt a géphez; Enjolras észrevette, hogy kicsit ideges és összezavarodott. Valószínűleg még soha nem kértek tőle interjút korábban.

- Éponine – mondta élesen. A szó egyszerre volt barátságos és idegen a szájából, mintha már ezerszer kimondta volna, de mégsem tartozik hozzá. - Éponine Thénardier.

- Renden, Éponine – mondta lassan, hátha a lány megsértődik, hogy a keresztnevén szólítja. De az nem tűnt úgy, hogy bánja, ezért folytatta. – Hogy kerültél ide?

Kiegyenesítette a vállait és most már magabiztosbban beszélt.

- A család egy barátja ajánlotta az állást. Egy újságból vágták ki a hírdetést és azt javasolták, jelentkezzek rá. Pénzre volt szükségünk, úgyhogy muszáj volt – szünet. – Egyik szülőmnek sincs valódi munkája, szóval én jobb útra akartam térni.

_Hogy érti azt, hogy valódi munka?_ Akarta kérdezni, de nem sürgette. Ehelyett egy könnyed csevegésre váltott, habár nem ez volt a stílusa. Talán szeret csevegni. – Egy újságból? Ha a Le Figaro volt, akkor az valószínűleg én tettem bele. A hirdetéseknél dolgoztam egy kicsit.

A lány vállat vont. – Tök jó.

_Oh-kay. A csevegés az ő kedvence sem. _

Így megpróbált más irányt venni a beszélgetésben.

– Mit csinálsz a gyárban? Mi a helyed, a munkád?

- Vegyszerekkel foglalkozom – válaszolta. A hangja kicsit bizonytalanabb lett és újra méregette a felvevő gépet, mintha az meg akarná harapni. Tovább mesélt arról, hogy hogyan önt ötvöző elemeket, hogy megerősítse az acélt, hogy formába lehessen önteni. – Ez a könnyebb munkák egyike itt a gyárban, habár nem lehet… - a szemei óvatosak lettek, köhögni kezdett és nem fejezte be a mondatot, miközben mindenhová nézett, csak a fiúra nem.

- Nem lehet mit? – kérdezte Enjolras.

- Semmit, _Monsieur -_ felelte. – Beszéljünk valami másról.

Megállt, lenézett a felvevőre majd vissza a lányra. – Ez a baj? – kérdezte csendesen. – Ha kikapcsolom, el tudod mondani?

- Nem tudod használni, ha nincs a szalagon – érvelt a lány. – Tartsd bekapcsolva.

Engedelmeskedett és nem nyúlt a géphez. Éponine még mindig ideges volt, amit megpróbált elleplezni, de nagyon nehezen tartotta magát. Állandóan nyugtalan volt és folyton nézte a kis dobozt.

- Mesélnél a családodról?

A lány felhorkantott.

- Miért akarsz tudni a családomról?

- Csak az újságnak, _Mademoiselle _– válaszolta egyszerűen, de kicsit összeugrott a gyomra, mert hazudott; egy része tudni akarta, és nem a riporter oldala próbálta megtudni az igazságot a gyárról. Ott ült előtte, mint egy egyszerű, kíváncsi férfi, semmi egyéb.

Amikor csöndben maradt, sóhajtott és kikapcsolta a gépet. A lány azonnal ráförmedt dühösen és zavarodottan. – Kapcsold vissza. És kérdezz mást.

- Nem segít – válaszolta, és nem tudta, miért ilyen közvetlen és őszinte a lánnyal. – Nem a te hibád, de látom, hogy nem vagy jól miatta.

A másik azonnal fölállt.

- Nem vagy igazságos – kiáltotta, de csak azért, mert nem volt őr a közelben. – Interjúról beszéltél, bocsánatot kértél – és én miért hallgattam rád? Miért mentem bele?

Enjolras nem vette észre, hogy az interjú ilyen hatással volt rá; a lány dühös volt –nem rá, hanem saját magára, mert nem tudta magát kontrollálni, hogy értelmsen beszéljen. Ezen gondolkodott, miközben ő is fölállt és a szemébe nézett. Közel volt hozzá, hogy megint kapcsolatot teremtsen vele, de meggondolta magát, amikor visszaemlékezett, a múltkor hogy ment.

– Nem vagy hibás, talán egy másik napon –

- Nem lesz másik nap – sziszegte. – Mindketten tudjuk.

- De lehet – mondta. – Nem biztos, hogy leadják, de mindig van másik nap.

A hangát felemelte és a kezét összecsapta a levegőben.

– Na, és azután? És még akkor is, ha mindent elmondok, valószínűleg átírod majd az újságban. Még akkor is, ha elmondanám, mi történik, te figyelmen kívül hagynád és csak arról írnál, hogy milyen nagy ez a hely, milyen jó, hogy megnyitotta kapuit Franciaország patkányai előtt jótékonyságból! Ez nem egy kibaszott jótékonyság, rendben?

Milyen könnyen tud Éponine felmérgsedni, kiabálni, felrobbanni és megpróbálni megijeszteni. Mint egy farkas, úgy védi magát és azt amit tud, és őt betolakodónak tartja és nem bízik benne. De már látta benne ezt a félelmet, tudta, hogy ott van benne. És kész volt rá.

- Nem kell félned – mondta halkan.

A lány elhallgatott és védekezőn összefonta karjait a mellkasán.

– Honnan tudod? Honnan tudhatnád, hogy nem kell félnem?

Hirtelen megvilágosodott, ez a lány az összeomlás szélén áll. Már látta ezt az oldalát –egy nappal ezelőtt, a vicceiben, a dühében és izgalmában, és ma a félelmében is megmutatta. Enjolras pártatlan volt. Sztoikus, elfogulatlan, és márvány; egy része sem érzett bolondozást, törést, hiányosságot vagy bármi mást a munkájában. De még mindig volt valami ebben a lányban – nem a pillangók, amiket a hasában érzett, vagy remény, bimbózó románc, amiket nők társaságában szokott érezni, de amúgy is rettenetes udvarlónak tartotta magát. De volt valami, ami zavarta ebben a lányban, valami ami összezavarta és idegesítette.

- Éponine – mondta, miközben ízlelgette nyelvével a nevét, először úgy, hogy a lány hallotta is és rá figyelt. Egyszerre volt édes és keserű. És ahogy kimondta a nevét, ránézett hatalmas barna szemeivel, ami olyan volt, mint két mandula. Üvegesen nézett velük, és úgy tűnt, mintha mindjárt sírva fakadna.

- Figyelj, ha valamire szükséget van, vagy van valami, akkor nyugodtan hívj fel.

_Szóval kimondtam_ - gondolta.

Éponine nem mondott semmit. Arca rideg volt, de annyira merev, hogy Enjolras úgy érezte, szándékosan erőlteti.

Beletúrt a táskájába és elővett egy kicsi fehér kártyát, amire fekete betűkkel nyomtattak valamit. A nevét és a telefonszámát – a névjegyét.

- Tedd el – mondta és a kezébe nyomta. – Engem még érdekel az interjú, de akkor, amikor már jól leszel.

- Most is jól vagyok.

A hangja megint remegett. Egyenesen ránézett, két kezében fogta a kártyát, középen ketté tépte és a földre dobta.

– Borzalmas riporter vagy.

Szavai méregfogak voltak és egy végső pillantással elhagyta a lépcsőfordulót.

xxxxxxxxxx

Enjolras még két interjút készített, mielőtt visszatért a _Le Figaro_ szerkesztőségébe, hogy befejezze a cikket. Minden benne volt, aminek kellett – a megváltás története, hogy egy város nyomornegyedeiben élő emberek álláslehetőséget kapnak - Dupont elismerte a kemény munkáját és hogy plusz munkát adott neki az interjúkkal.

Bár boldognak kellett volna lennie, szárnyalnia az örömtől, mégsem tette. Rájött, többről van szó, mint hogy boldog-e vagy szomorú, mert határozottan nem volt szomorú, de boldog sem. Félúton érezte magát a kettő között, a vidámság és sötétség között.

Nem tudta kiverni a fejéből azokat a bánatos, hatalmas üveges szemeket.

xxxxxxxxxx

Éponine a nap hátralevő részében dolgozott, az első néhány órában dühvel az arcán, ami később valami különös ürességgé alakult. A harang megszólalása a nap végét jelezte, az emberek ledobták magukról a köpenyt és siettek a kijárat felé.

Ez alkalommal ő nem rohant türelmetlenül. Ehelyett a helyén maradt, miközben lassan levette magáról a munka köpenyét és elmélyült a gondolataiban. Nézte a hullámzó tömeget, majd az ajtót, ami a lépcsőfordulóhoz vezetett, ahol a férfival – akinek még mindig nem tudta a nevét – próbálkoztak a sikertelen interjúval.

Ökölbe szorította a kezét dühében, ami egy pillanatra átfutott rajta. De pár másodperccel később ernyedten engedte le maga mellé mind a kettőr. Mielőtt bárki megállíthatta volna, a lépcsőforduló felé vette az irányt. Körülnézett, mielőtt kinyitotta az ajtót és becsukta maga mögött. A névjegykártya még mindig ott hevert két darabban a földön. Éponine felsóhajtott, lehajolt és felvette, mind a két felét bánatos és óvatos kezekkel. Egymás mellé helyezte a darabokat, amitől újra egy egésznek tűnt.

- Enjolras – suttogta hangosan.


	5. Behúzott cipzár

Enjolras kora reggel felkelt, főzött egy hatalmas bögre kávét, aminek gőzölgő fekete, meleg illata terjengett a lakásban.

Nem érdekelte a krémpor vagy tejszín, ha csak lehetett magában itta, mindenféle hozzá adott anyag nélkül.

Íróasztala a hálószobája sarkában helyezkdett el, szemben az egyetlen ablakkal, amely bőséges fénnyel árasztotta el a szobát. Feltette a szemüvegét, de a reggeli álmosságban folyton lecsúszott az orrán.

Mindkét keze az írógép billentyűin játszotta ugyan azt a kis dallamot.

_Click, clack, click-click-click ding!_ Aztán a henger papírtekercs, amit Enjolras finom és mozgékony ujjakkal fűzött be. Az apró fekete szavak hosszú sorokká alakultak, miközben betöltötték a fehér papírlapot. Ezek a sorok bekezdésekké változtak, sor sor után, amelyek hasonlónak tűntek, de mégis mások voltak.

Négy óra óta fenn volt, ami különös érzéssel töltötte el, de nem volt benne bizonyos, szörnyű aggodalommal nézett a közelgő jövőre. Így azt az egyetlen dolgot csinálta, amit ilyenkor tehet: kávét főzőtt, és nézte ahogy a hó ellepi a várost. És írt.

Az írás nem a lapnak készült, habár kiadtak neki egy új feladatot a hírességek pletykarovatánál. Talán azért, mert a cikke elmenekült a szörnyűségek elől valami kevésbé súlyosba.

Az új történet, amit írt ugyan az volt, mint amit az újságnak leadott, de több igazsággal; az őr fenyegetéseivel, a munkások hadseregszerű munkájával, a seb Jérôme Reynaud kezén, és Éponine Thénardier különös módszere, ahogy kitért a kérdései elől. A titoktartásuk, amikor magyarázták, hogy hogyan működik a gyár, megzavarták és meglepték. Mi folyik ott valójában, amiről senki sem tud? És ha valaki mégis, abból se lehet kiszedni. Sóhajtott, és ideges ujjai megáltak a billentyűzeten.

_Mi a jó egy tanulmányban, ha minden csak puszta feltételezés? Gyanú? _gondolta Enjolras.

Pár perc bámészkodás után felriadt, aztán felállt a székből, hatalmasat kortyolt a fekete kávéjából.

_Ébredj fel,_ mondta magának. _Nyisd ki a szemed._

xxxxxxxxxx

Minden nehéznek tűnt – a levegő, a lépései, a papír a kezében. A név a papíron nagy kacskaringós betűkkel volt nyomtatva, mint majdnem minden Párizsban. De ma ez különösen szokatlan volt neki, mert hiába az ő saját szavait nyomtatták rá, azokat hamisnak érezte. A főbejáratnál az őr ez alkalommal nem kérte az iratait, olyan volt, mintha már barátok lennének; a férfi biccentésként felemelte az állát, viszonzásul Enjolras is a sajátját. Ez az elfogadás jele a férfiaknál. Gyors léptekkel haladt, és türelmetlenül várta, hogy ott legyen már. Már elmúlt hét óra, és nem tudta, Dupont bent van-e vagy sem. Minden amit Enjolras tudott, hogy le kell tenni a lapot, ahogy ígérte, és elmenni; mellkasa belül szorított, a padló, mintha be akarná szippantani, valami nehéz és súlyos dolog… valami furcsa bűnösség érzése uralkodott benne.

- Bonsoir – egy nő ült az iroda előtt. Megállt, ránézett és várta a szavakat, amiket már kiolvasott a nő szeméből. - _Monsieur_ Dupont elment. Át akar adni neki valamit?

A nő is sejthette a válaszát, mert tekintete a kezében tartott újságra siklott.

- Csak ezt – felelte kurtán Enjolras. – A cikkem a _Les Aciers de l'Aimèről._ Most közölte le a _Le Figaro,_ csak ezt jöttem átadni.

Nyújtotta a papírt, de a nő meg sem mozdult az asztalánál. Enjolras elhatározta, hogy akkor nem is foglalkozik tovább ezzel a titkárnővel. Kelletlenül letette a csomagot az asztal szélére, búcsúzásul intett egyet és kihátrált a lépcsőkhöz. A naplementében váltakozott még a nappal világossága és az alkonyat szürke homálya, és a fényeg meg-megcsillantak az ablakokon.

Könnyen ment a távozás. Nem kellett találkoznia Duponttal sem, habár kellemes embernek látszott azelőtt. De Enjolrasnek senkivel sem volt kedve találkozni vagy beszélgetni. A mai nap már túl hosszúnak tűnt, csak arra vágyott, hogy végre hazaérjen és befejezze a holnap reggeli cikket.

A celebek meginterjúvolása nem tartozott kedvenc elfoglaltságai közé, és azért imádkozott, hogy ez az időszak ne tartson túl sokáig. A fogvacogtató hidegben még a jeges hó is esett, megtalálta a parkolóhelyen a kocsit, még a kulcs is beleillet a kulcslukba – és végül a kocsiba is beült. Mélyet sóhajtott, behunyta szemeit és fejét hátrahajtotta a fejtámlának.

Nem tellet bele sok idő és valami morajlást hallott. Majdem felugrott, a pupillái kitágultak és meredten nézett a gyár felé. Kicsi reszketés fogta el, de a hang megszűnt és újra beállt a csönd. Enjolras nem tudott másfele nézni. _Mi volt ez?_

Ekkor meglátta az első csoport embert, amint szivárogtak kifelé a szárnyas ajtókon a szürke épületből. Nézte őket egyesével, a mocskos férfiak és nők elhagyták a malmot (főleg férfiakat, de nem volt benne egészen biztos).

Valami kimondatlan oknál fogva a szemei egyfolytában a tömeget fürkészték, nehogy elszalasszon valamit. Aztán amikor látta, tudta, mit is keresett.

A tükörszemek reszketve csillogtak a kék éjszakában. Először nem volt benne biztos, hogy ő az, mert elég távol parkolt az autóval, de ahogy közeledett, a rongyos csíkos pólója nyilvánvalóvá tette.

_Éponine._

xxxxxxxxxx

Éponine nem vette észre egészen addig, amíg ki nem gördült az autó a parkolóból. Ugyanabban a kopott ruhában volt, mint mindig, amikor látta, és ez egy kicsit zavarba hozta. Másik része, a szemérmetlen, nem szégyenkezett amiatt, amilyen. Minden hiányosságával és bajával Éponine nem mentegetőzött. Kimerült volt és biztos volt benne, hogy nem fog elmenni fuvar nélkül.

- Hé! – kiáltotta, habár nem ez volt a legértelmesebb húzása, mert valószínűleg nem hallhatta meg az autóban. Elkezdett ezért az autó után futni, de ez sem tűnt jó megoldásnak, lábai fájtak az egész napos állástól és a jármű amúgy is gyorsabb nála. – Várj –állj!

Szerencséje volt, hogy a fiú meglátta a visszapillantó tükörben, pillantásuk találkozott egy másodpercre, amint a járdán futott utána. A férfi áthajolt az ülésén, és letekerte az ablakot. Vállai annyira szélesek voltak, hogy a vörös kabátja feszült a nyakánál. Éponine kicsit lejjebb húzta a pólóját, mielőtt lehajolt az ő szemmagasságába.

- Enjolras – mondta ki a nevet, ami csak úgy csengett a szájából. – Mit keresel itt?

- Befejeztem egy munkát – felelte az. – Leadtam az elkészült cikket.

_Azt, ami tele van féligazságokkal_ gondolta Éponine. Még mindig dühös volt miatta, de összeszorította a fogait, nehogy kicsússzon valami olyasmi, ami megakadályozza a fuvart hazáig. A hó az arcára hullott.

Megrázta magát és az ablakhoz hajolt. _Itt az idő, hajrá. _

- Nagyon sietsz haza? Szeretnék kérni egy fuvart – rohadt hideg van.

A fiú egy percig hallgatott.

- Komolyan azt kéred tőlem, hogy hazavigyelek?

- Talán valami baj van vele?

Hangja élesen és karcosan csengett a fülében.

Enjolras megrázta a fejét, hátrahajolt és visszahelyezkedett a vezetői ülésre. – Csak nem gondoltam volna, hogy beszélgetünk. És kérsz egy fuvart.

Éponine nem is akart beszélgetni, ahogy látszott is rajta. Becsusszant az anyósülésre és becsapta maga mögött az ajtót. Kimerülten sóhajtott és elhelyezkedett az ülésben. Nem a legkényelmesebb hely, az igaz, de tudta, hogy nagyon fáradt.

- Csak a hideg miatt – modta félig lehúnyt szemekkel. – Nincs messze. Megígérem.

Enjolras hallgatásba burkolózott mellette, ujjaival megszorította a kormányt, mielőtt elindult és kikanyarodott az utcára. Nem tudta, hol lakik a lány, de sejtette. Az utas légegzete finom nyugodt volt, ami meglepte sofőrjét. Csak addig erőszakos és vad, amíg el nem fárad. Most nem volt mérges, kényelembe merült, fejét nekitámasztotta az ablaknak. Mivel nem szólt semmit, biztos volt benne, hogy jó irányba tart, aztán mutatta, melyik utcán forduljon le. Ezekben a percekben nagyon békés volt.

- Itt jó – mondta végül egy sáros, rozoga épületre mutatva. Enjolras leparkolt előtte idegesen körbenézve. Nem a város legkellemesebb részén állt meg. Nem, ez a lehető legmesszebb volt azoktól az épületektől, ami jónak mondható. Kezei a kormányról az ölébe hullottak és a mellette ülő lányra nézett, ahogy az készült kinyitni az ajtót, hogy kiszálljon. Vett egy mély levegőt.

- Várj – állította meg, ahogy az ujjai az ajtóhoz értek. A lány rápillantott és tekintetük ismét találkozott. Látta a sötét karikákat a szemei alatt, ami annak a biztos jele, hogy már jó ideje nem aludt valami jól. Azok a lila karikák ismerősek voltak neki is.

- Éponine – kezdte, és tudta, mit akar mondani, de a szavak megakadtak a torkán. – Nem ismerlek még annyira, hogy aggódjak érted.

- Nem is kell.

Csönd.

Amit mondani akart, az csak kurtán jött ki belőle, és nem is merte folytatni, csak ennyit bírt kinyögni gyorsan:

- Jóéjt, _Mademoiselle._

Talán a lány is várt volna valami többet, de azonnal emlékeztette magát, hogy nincs abban a helyzetben, hogy többet várjon bárkitől is. Ennyi volt. Kiszállt az autóból és besurrant a házba. Az ajtó nyitva állt és úgy csukta be, hogy nem is nézett hátra.

_Se egy köszönöm. Se egy mosoly, egy szó se, semmi. _Enjolras nagyon könnyen tudott haragudni vagy felfortyanni a lány miatt – vagyis inkább csak bosszantotta, nem valódi harag volt ez. Bosszantó volt, az idegeire ment, pimasz, gőgös; rengeteg volt benne, ami egy olyan lányban van benne, mint aki a Clamarti nyomornegyedben nő fel és ugyan azt a molyrágta göncöt viseli nap mint nap. Mindene koszos és piszkos volt, sehol egy tiszta folt. Se kívül, se belül.

Éponine tiszta homály.

xxxxxxxxxx

A ház tele hangokkal; rekedtekkel és erősekkel, hangokkal, amelyek azon versenyeznek, hogy melyikük a hangosabb. Ma este elkerülhetetlen a találkozás velük. Zsebében lapult az a pár frank, amit aznap keresett. Ahogy belépett a konyhába, azonnal észrevette apját és az ismerős kis üveget a kezében. Elővette a pénzt a zsebéből és az asztalra rakta. Nem is kellett mondani, már rutinból tudta.

- Jó kislány – vigyorodott el őrülten. – ez az én Éponine-om.

Mellkasa összeszorult. Nem neki mondta, hanem a pénznek. Ennyit ér hát neki.

A konyhában az apja körül a barátai bandája is ott álltak: a _Patron-Minette_. Claquesous a hatalmas, a hűtönek támaszkodott, kezében egy félig üres vodkásüveggel. Bögötte Babet, egy magas, végony fogorvos, aki még most is viselte a fehér köpenyét. Furcsa vigyor ült az arcán, ami nem illett őszes hajához és komoly szemeihez. Végül pedig az óriási Gueulemer, tiszta izom, erős csontozat, és persze teljesen sötét, bamba arc.

Az anyja is ott volt. M. Thénardier egy törött bárszéken ücsörgött zsíros hajjal, szemét fölöslegesen napszemüveggel takarta és sárga fogaival vicsorgott.

- Éponine – hallott egy ismerős hangot. Hátranézet a válla fölött és megpillantotta Montparnasse-t, aki a küszöbön ácsorgott a többiek mögött. Széles mosolyt küldött felé és erős kezével megragadta a lány csuklóját és szorosan átfonta.

- _Bonsoir_ - bólintott Éponine és megpróbálta lerázni, hiába. Túl közel állt hozzá és a családja is, akiket ez egyáltalán nem izgatott. Amikor itthon volt, még mocskosabbnak érezte magát.

A férfi odahajolt hozzá és a fülébe súgta.

- Figyeltelek – tekintete az ajtóra szegeződött. – Az ablakból.

- Vártál rám, mi?

Montparnasse nevetett.

- Te mondtad.

Hátrált egy lépést és átrángatta magával a másik szobába. Éponine követte és próbált nem összeesni a fáradtságtól; nem akart semmit csinálni, amit a férfi, de megpróbálná, ha valaki őszintén vágyna vagy várna rá. De senki nem várt rá.

A hálószobájában a férfi keze a hajába túrt, ajkait a lányéhoz nyomta, majd a nyakára tapadt. Csók, csók… Egyre több csók, több érintés. Teljesen rátapadt, amitől ideges lett. Nem úgy, ahogy a másik; Montparnasse férfi volt 'bevetésen', vadul és erőszakosan csókolt és csak azért állt le egy percre, hogy ledobja az ingét.

Éponine szobájának halvány fényében jobban látta, mint fényes nappal. Közepes termetű, inkább még fiús, mint férfias, a szemei fénytelenek, de azelőtt, régen tele volt élettel. Puha kezei alkalmatlanok a kemény munkára; egy golyó ütötte seb a vállán; mohó éhség a forró lélegzetében.

- Várj – kérte Éponine csöndesen. A másik először nem hallotta, ezért most hangosabban mondta. – Várj.

A férfi sóhajtott.

- Mégegyszer ne…

- Nem, úgy értem… - kezde, de nem tudta, mit mondjon; félúton megakadt a gondolata. – Csak azt akarom, hogy várj.

Megalázónak találta szavait, csaknem gyerekesnek. Milyen éretlen. Milyen bolond.

Montparnasse hallgatott. Elhúzódott és dühösen felhúzta az ingét és a nadrágját. – Nem várhatsz örökké, tudod.

- Tudom – felelte összehúzva magán a félig kigombolt felsőjét és felnézett.

- Akkor miért menekülsz? – jött ismét közelebb a férfi. Túl közel. – Ki miatt?

Éponine megrázta a fejét. Kellemetlenül érezte magát. Pár perc hallgatás után az ajtóból szólt vissza.

- Egy utolsót – kezdte Montparnasse. – Ki volt az? Aki hazahozott. A férfi.

- Oh, ő – vont vállat Éponine. – csak egy srác. Kellett egy fuvar és ő hazadobott – de ahogy ezeket a szavakat kimondta, bűnösnek érezte magát. Mintha hazudna, nem csak Montparnasse-nak, magának is. Nem tudta, mi volt ez, mert nem is ismerte, és tényleg csak azért szállt be az autójába, mert hideg volt. Talán akkor az a baj, hogy azt mondta rá „csak egy srác".

_Valami,_ gondolta röviden. _Ő lehet valami._

Montparnasse lassan bólintott, majd becsukta az ajtót és visszatért a többiekhez.

Éponine újra egyedül maradt a sötétben; ezúttal pólója a földön a harisnyával, kigombolt nadrágjával. A konyhából hangos zsivaj szűrődött fel, hallotta a nevetésüket, és a gúnykacajt, ahogy Montparnasse visszatért. Nem érdekelte, mit gondolnak róla, sem az anyja, sem az apja, vagy a barátaik, akik ugyan abban a cipőben járnak, még Montparnasse sem.

Megint Mariusra gondolt, a kedvességére vele szemben. Szeme összeszorult. Ha ő lett volna itt helyette, ha ő lett volna Montparnasse helyett, nevettek volna, ha megpróbálná leállítani. Elmennének sétálni Párizs utcáin az éjszakában, lábaik a hóban taposnának és csodálnák a karácsonyi fényeket.

Éponine arre gondolt abban a pillanatban, hogy milyen jó lenne most Mariussal.

Arcát a párnájába temette és belesikította minden fájdalmát.


	6. Csontütés

Éponine a képességeihez mérten rendbeszedte magát a napra. Gyors zuhanyt vett, ahogy hazaért, persze alig engedett melegvizet, hogy ne legyen magas a vízszámlájuk.

Még a ruháit is lecserélte; a szakadt csíkos felsőjét egy burgundi vörös garbósra, a szakadt farmer helyett pedig egy barna nadrágot választott (ami egy hajszálnyival nagyobb volt rá, de ezerszer jobb állapotban volt, mint a csöves farmergatya).

A hűtő mellett hagyta az aznapi fizetését, mielőtt Vanvesbe indult, hogy találkozzon Mariussal. A fiú felajánlotta ugyan, hogy érte megy, de nem akarta sokkolni azzal, hogy lássa, hol lakik. Soha nem akarná, hogy szánalommal nézzen rá azután, hogy ismeri a körülményeit, és nem is tudna utána a szemébe nézni.

Kicsit sétálnia kell, de jól ismeri az utcákat. Amikor végre feltűnt az ismerős ajtó, Marius rezidenciájáé, visszatartott lélegzettel – ahogy mindig ilyenkor – kopogott.

Ahogy az ütések elhaltak, az ajtó már ki is nyílt. És ott állt Marius. Ragyogva, elegánsan, egy szép zakóban és nadrágban.

- De jól nézel ki, 'Ponine – mosolyodott el, majd heccelve hozzátette. – Milyen alkalomból?

A lány visszavágott.

- _Monsieur_, nagyra tartja magát.

Habár tényleg jól nézett ki, magához képest persze, de oka volt rá: Marius végre elhívta egy randevúra.

Jó, nem randinak nevezte, de tudott olvasni a sorok között, hogy tudja.

Marius felkapta a tárcáját az ajtó melletti kisasztalról, mélyen a zsebébe tette, aztán felvette a kabátját.

Elindultak lefelé a lépcsőkön egymás mellett, könyökük össze-össze ért.

A fiú nem mondott semmit, nem is kellett; Éponine tudta. És sugárzott a boldogságtól.

_Végre._

xxxxxxxxxx

- Végre - motyogta Enjolras, ahogy átvette az eladótól a blokkot és a hatalmas bögre kávét. A pultoslány tekintetével fürkészte – egyrészről, mert elég türelmetlen volt, másrészről rendkívül jóképű, amit nehezen tagadhattak volna le a női szívek. És ezt nem takarhatta el a teknősbéka szemüveggel vagy a márvány arcával, vagy a garbós kardigánjával és dzsekijével.

Hosszút kortyolt az éltető nedűből mielőtt kilépett a csípős hidegbe. A Karácsony már nagyon közeledett, a levegőben terjengett a hangulata, de valahogy nem élvezte és nem is várta az ünnepet, általában ideje sem volt szórakozással töltenie a szabadidejét. Jobban szeretett akkor is dolgozni, aztán előléptették, de nem emiatt volt bent akár egész éjjel is az irodában, vagy talált mindenféle feladatot és vállalt be plusz melókat.

(Pedig már nem is kellett volna a legalja munkákat elvállalnia.)

A Karácsonyi énekesek járták a várost, de már az összes daltól borsózott a háta. Többen is megbámulták, olyan ellenségesen nézett rájuk, és nem értették az okát.

Hosszú léptekkel szelte az utcákat kezében a kávéval, vállán egy nehéz bőrtáskával. Mindjárt nyolc óra és a _Pere Lachaise _nemsoká bezárja kapuit.

Biztos léptekkel haladt a cél felé, próbálva elkerülni az idegenekkel való találkozást.

Enjolras látta felbukkanni a bejáratot. Ahogy közeledett, úgy tűnt, az oszloppillérek lenéznek rá, és olyan érzés töltötte el, amelyet már rég érzett.

Olyan érzés, mintha valami elől menekülnie kéne.

xxxxxxxxxx

Most először Marius mellett, Éponine csöndes volt. Némán ült, és hallgatta, amit a másik mondott, akármi is volt az. Nem volt jó hallgató, de kevergette a tejeskávéját és nézte, ahogy mozog a szája –de azt nem hallotta, miről beszél. Szemeivel a fiú tekintetét kereste, nézte a mozgó száját, a csillogó haját, a nyakát és azon a laza nyakkendőjét, a mosolyráncait, amik megjelentek az arcán, és a nevetését. Hangos volt és úgy zengett a kávézóban, mint egy hatalmas harang.

- Nos, 'Ponine - kezdte Marius, amivel visszazökkentette a beszélgetésbe a lányt. – terveztél valamit ezután?

Nevetett.

- Azt hittem, hogy egy tipikus hétfő estét tervez, _Monsieur. _Sör a lakásban, majd hülyét csinálunk magunkból az erkélyen, mire a szomszédok kihívják a zsarukat, aztán elalszunk, én a kanapéján. Nem?

- Tudtam, hogy ezt fogod mondani – vigyorodott el Marius, majd felállt az asztaltól és betolta a székét. – Én valami másra gondoltam ma estére.

Éponine felhúzta a szemöldökét.

- Ó… És mi lenne az, ha szabad megkérdeznem?

Ő is felállt és az asztalon hagyva a félig elfogyasztott tejeskávéját, belekarolt Marius kinyújtott kezébe és követte őt, amint kisétált a boltból.

- Tetszeni fog – csak ennyit mondott. – Már régóta tervezem, tényleg.

Nem tehetett róla, de Éponine arca rózsaszínná változott.

Most tényleg arra gondol, amire ő is gondol? A gyomrában sok apró pillangó járt táncot, mint egy gimnazista kis fruskában, és csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy Mariussal van, semmi mást nem látott és nem hallott, csak kettőjüket látta a város karácsonyi fényeiben.

De ahogy áthaladtak a _Rue Jean Bleuzen_-en, Éponine érezte, hogy a levegő megváltozik. Talán csak a szél fújt a házak között, és azt érezte, hogy az utcán süvítenek, de valami akkor sem volt jó. Kicsit szorosabban karolt Mariusba. Az nem vette észre.

- _Monsieur_ Marius – kezdte volna Éponine, amikor megpillantotta a fiú arcán azt a furcsa kifejezést. Szemei elkerekedtek, vállai megmerevedtek, teljesel ledermedve állt – de mitől, azt nem tudta megmondani.

_Ez nem jó,_ gondolta magában. _Valami itt nagyon nem jó._

- Látod? – kérdezte fojtott hangon.

Pontmercy lába földbe gyökerezett, mintha a jégtől és hidegtől odafagyott volna. Éponine szó nélkül lassan arrafele nézett, ahová a társa, hogy megnézze, bármi is legyen, ami ennyire megijesztette, és nem akarta tudni, mi az.

De odanézett.

És összetört.

xxxxxxxxxx

_Egy. Kettő. Három. Négy. _

Sírkövek bukkantak fel, az összes ugyan olyan régi és poros. A legtöbbjük legalábbis annak tűnt; olyanok mellett haladt el, amiket talán évente egyszer jönnek meglátogatni, vagy annyiszor se, mert a temetőnek ezen a részén olyan sírok fekszenek, akik főleg a 18. és 19. században éltek. Öreg lelkek, gondolta. Enjolrasban egyre nőtt a szomorúság és a bűnösség érzése és lépésről lépésre egyre jelentéktelenebbnek érezte magát, ahogy haladt a sírkő felé, ami gyakran jelent meg álmaiban éjjelente. _Öt. Hat. Hét. Nyolc._

_Kilenc._

Enjolras megállt, csizmája alatt ropogott a frissen hullott hó, amin még egyszer sem haladt el senki a hóesés óta. Vett egy mély levegőt.

- Edmont Grantaire – suttogta. Mielőtt észbe kapott volna, térdre rogyott. A hirtelen feltörő érzelmek földre késztették és szeme is szúrni, csípni kezdett. Becsukta őket, hátha könnyebb lesz. _Már éveken át, Uram kérlek, csak ne adj még több könnyeket _– sóhajtott és felnézett. Kinyitotta a szemeit és a parázsló naplementés este nézett vissza rá. Egyszerre volt szomorú és békés.

Amikor visszapillantott a sírkőre, eszébe jutottak az utolsó emlékek. Néhány Karácsonnyal ezelőtt, de kicsivel a lázongások után. Egy köztes idő volt, amitől úgy érezte, soha nem fullad meg, hogy egyszerre süllyed és úszik, de levegő nélkül a sötét, mély vízben.

Még a földön ült, ezért egyik karját megtámasztotta a földön, másik kezével pedig még mindig a kávét szorongatta, de szabad kezével sikerült felnyomnia magát.

- Tudod - kezdte Enjolras. – ha itt lennél, kiütnéd a kezemből azt a kávét… és azt mondanád, hogy igyak már valami rendeset, ne csak ezt a szaros négypennys kávét egy olcsó szar kávézóból – még egy mély levegőt vett és ivott még egy kortyot a kávéból, hogy biztos legyen benne, hogy tényleg rossz. – Hát igen, ez tényleg nem olyan, mint a _Musain-ben_.

Enjolras kicsit gyakrabban kerülte a temetőt az utóbbi időben, de a másik része meg gyakran kívánt elmenni, úgy érezte el kell mennie – ha ő nem emlékszik rájuk, akkor ki?

Az élet megy tovább, és néha könnyebb lenne elfelejteni, mint a fejében életben tartani őket. Sóhajtott. Bolondnak érezte magát, hogy egy vésett kőlaphoz beszél.

- Ma lennél 25 – mondta végül. És ez volt minden, egy szó se, egy felidézett üres emlék…

Csak egy állítás, ami úgy állt a levegőben, mint egy vastag, mérgezett felhő.

xxxxxxxxxx

Éponine előtt egy lány állt. Svájci sapka volt a fején, világos vörös ajkai pedig csábítóan mosolyogtak még egy háztömbnyi távolságból is. Egy barna gyapjúkabátot viselt arany gombokkal és világosbarna csizmával a pici lábain. Volt valami édes báj benne – talán a nagy őzike szemei a rebegő hosszú szempilláival, vagy ahogy a száján kifújt meleg levegő meglátszódott a csípős hidegben, ahogy kétségbeesetten próbált fogni egy taxit.

Marius megfagyva állt a helyén.

- Nem hiszem el – morogta Éponine. – Gyere, Marius, menjünk haza.

Megpróbálta karjánál fogva elrángatni az ellenkező irányba és végképp megakadályozni ezt az egész találkozást.

De tudta, hogy gyerekesen viselkedik.

- Állj, 'Ponine, várj – állította meg hirtelen Marius kitépve a karját a lány szorításából és visszafordult a másik irányba. Éponine döbbenten figyelte, összezavarodottan összehúzva a szemét.

- Ismered? – kérdezte izgatottan.

- Természetesen – vetette oda Éponine. – mert én minden ilyen gazdag lányt ismerek Franciaországban, különösen az ilyen egy-két pennyseket, mint ez.

- Ő… - nézett vissza a válla fölött Marius. Mozdulatlan ajkain valami őrült mosoly bújkált. Éponine látta, ahogy kattognak a gondolatok a fejében, akár a fogaskerekek; valami megváltozott benne, és nem tudott reagálni. Csak két perc után – ami egy örökkévalóságnak tűnt.

A lány segélykérően körülnézett és végül Mariuson állapodott meg a tekintete.

És ez volt az a pillanat – a sírás szélén álló Éponine mindenre felkészült, de erre nem. Nem ma este. Ma este, amikor azt hitte, remekül fognak szórakozni, gondtalanul, amikor végre megmutathatja, hogy ő is tud nő lenni; hogy tud szép lenni, csinosan felöltözni és flörtölni. De most minden esélye kirepült az ablakon. Egy pillantás, és tudta, hogy most már minden megváltozott és az elmúlt idő nem ér semmit, ezt lehetetlen visszahozni.

Mint az egyetlen villanykörte egy sötét szobában, ami hirtelen felrobban, ő eltűnt a képből.

- Segítségre van szüksége – jelentette ki Marius és egy hatalmas vigyorral felsugározva fordult felé. – Segítek neki, rendben? Maradj itt.

- Pf, mint egy kutya – gondolta, mintha egy hűséges kutya várná a gazdáját. Marius elindult a svájci sapkás, piros ajkú, kiscsizmás lány felé.

Túl csinos volt, ezt Éponine tudta; nem versenyezhet ezzel a szépséggel.

_Az élet nem fair, 'Ponine,_ gondolta, megpróbálva elfojtani magában a keserű érzést és fájdalmat. _Nem várhatod el egy ilyen sráctól, hogy beléd szeressen, jobb, ha elfelejted. _

Egy percig el is hitte magának; majdnem teljesen meggyőzte magát, hogy ő teljesen jelentéktelen, hogy Marius soha nem lehet az ővé, és hogy egyáltalán feltételezte, hogy esélye lehet nála.

De aztán eszébe jutott, milyen önző – és nem adja fel a küzdelmet. Zavarba nem ejthetően harcolni fog.

xxxxxxxxxx

Enjolras és Éponine aznap este hazamentek, mindketten egyedül, sóvárogva valami után, amit nem kaphatnak meg – túl közel, hogy belekóstoljanak, de túl messze, hogy boldogok legyenek.

Mindketten ittak egymagukban, és sétálgattak az üres lakásukban, részegen, miközben a májuk nem gyűzte felvenni a küzdelmet az elfogyasztott alkohol mennyiséggel.

Az ital elbódította őket az estére.

De amikor reggel felébredtek, a dolgok mégrosszabbnak tűntek, mint az éjjel voltak.

De elviselték.

Legalább ebben jók voltak.


	7. Nincs fény

Két nap volt karácsonyig és Éponine természetesen dolgozott. Ha valaki bármilyen oknál fogva kereste volna, a malomban találta volna a megszokott helyén egy aluminumos edény mellett, ami az asztal közepén foglalt helyet. Néhány üveg vegyszer és forró keverőedény sorakozott mellette bal oldalon, amiket összeszorított szájjal figyelt.

Pourlevaire L'Fault szemben állt vele, vállai szélesek voltak, ő maga meg túl magas, hogy az ásványokkal foglalkozzon. Mégis valahogy megakadt Éponine mrellett a sok állomás közül a gyárban. Ketten együtt dolgoztak, vegyi agyagokat és alumínium szilánkokat válogattak szét, amit majd beolvasztanak a nagyolvasztóban. _Piszkos munka, de valakinek meg kell csinálni. _

Éponine gyakran mondogatta ezt magának a nap folyamán – főleg, amikor az őrök elkezdtek nyugtalankodni. Homályosan látta a gyár harmadik emeleti jégvirágos ablakaiból, amiz az alsó szinten is látott, hogy kint esik a hó. Minden olyan nagynak tűnt a földszintről; az őrők járkálása a munkatér tetején, a fegyverük, amik elővillantak a kék egyenruha alól még nagyobbak és félelmesesebbnek látszottak.

- A keselyűk ma nagyon köröznek – morogta az asztal másik oldalán Pourlevaire. Felnézett rá, majd az unatkozó őrökre odafönn. – Kíváncsi vagyok, ma ki húzza fel őket és ad nekik munkát.

- Remélem az a seggfej Rupert a kazánnál – hadarta Éponine. – Emlékszel, amikor a múlt héten odaadtam neki az összevegyített anyagot, mondott valamit a lányok helyéről a gyárban – nos, majdnem én is mondtam neki valamit. Majdnem letöröltem azt a ficsúr mosolyt a képéről.

Halvány mosoly surrant át a férfi csontos arcán.

- Kellett volna. Én is odaálltam volna melléd és valószínűleg egy érdekes nap lett volna belőle – kicsit hallgatott majd hozzátette. - Valami baj van?

- Semmi – válszolta egyszerűen Éponine, próbálva figyelmen kívül hagyni a szorítást a mellkasában és a fejfájását, meg a lüktető eret az agyában. – Miért?

- Ma nem hallottalak énekelni.

Éponine hallgatott, mégegyszer találkozott a pillantása Pourlevaire'-ral mielőtt visszatért volna a munkához - vagy legalábbis megpróbált. Éponine gyakran burkolózott hallgatásba és bezárkózott, amiből lehetetlen volt kihozni és teljesen elkedvetlenítette azt, aki megpróbálta. A kőarcú férfi sóhajtott, tudva, hogy egy darabig nem beszélgetnek, szóval magára hagyta a gondolataival.

Nehéz volt bármire is koncentrálnia aznap; nehezen kelt fel, félig még részeg volt, és teljesen lehetetlen volt felkeltenie magát a munkához.

Ha Montparnasse továbbment volna és ráveti magát, se az apja vagy a _Patron-Minette_ nem talált volna rá. Ez volt a másik dolog, amire nem akart gondolni, de mégis folyton foglalkoztatta a gondolat. Lehetne rosszabb is, vagy nem? Végül csak megrázta a fejét, hogy elhessegesse ezeket az abszurd képeket.

Tovább elmélkedett; most gondolatai Marius kedves arcára és érintésére terelődtek, emlékek az Eiffel Toronyból, mire szíve hevesen verni kezdett. Beálltak a turisták közé, mintha ők is azok lennének, elővették a legjobb angol akcentusuk és megkérték, hogy fotózzák le őket. Aztán az emlék hirtelen eloszlott, ahogy valami sötétség gonoszul kiszakította volna és elűzte belőle. Egy új, ködös arc villant be, egy lány arca, piros ajkakkal, kígyómosollyal fekete svájcisapkában, ami alól mintha ördögszarvak nőttek volna. Ez nem számított a valóságban, ez a lány ártalmatlanabb, mint egy törékeny virág. Amennyire Éponine biztos volt benne, ő a romlás gyökere.

Éles fájdalom hasított a fejébe. Jobban kellett volna figyelnie, mennyit iszik az éjjel. Éponine teljesen alkalmatlannak érezte magát a munkára, betegnek, amire a gyomra is jelzést adott neki. Ki kell tisztulnia - hamarosan.

- Azt hiszem, beteg leszek – mondta később, és ahogy kimondta, már rohannia is kellett. – Figyelj erre kérlek, amíg visszajövök… - szavait már futtában kiáltotta, nem is figyelve semmire. Abban sem volt biztos, hogy Pourlevaire hallotta őket, csak rohant ki a lépcsők felé a malom sarkába. Arca egyre sápadt és aggodalma nem javított a helyzeten. Túl gyorsan jött és erre nem készült még fel.

- Hé – kiáltott rá valaki, de nem állt meg megnézni, hogy ki. – Mit gondolsz, hová mész?!

Mielőtt észbekapott volna, egy durva kéz ragadta meg a vállát és rántotta vissza. Szemtől szembe találta magát az őrrel, kezében a botjával, másik teljesen a kulcscsontjába mélyedt. Éponine megpróbálta lerázni, de az annál szorosabban fogta. Majdnem elsírta magát.

- Senki sem hagyhatja el a helyét engedély nélkül – recsegte az őr. Szemei éles tőrként szegeződött rá és mélyen belefúrta magát a lányéba. – Most menj vissza a munkádhoz vagy ha nem, azt megbánod.

Megtántorodott, ahogy visszafelé lökte, de elindult az asztala felé. Pourlevaire fáradt szemeivel kísérte és nézte az őrt mögötte, amint visszahozza a helyére.

Éponine-nak sikerült magában tartania dühét, ami a torkában feszült, ahogy Pourlevaire felemelte az acéltálad és a kohó felé vitte. Érezte, hogy a körülöttük álló munkások figyelik. Elvörösödött és nagyon melege lett. Az őr, aki visszahozta a válla fölött figyelte, állát magasra emelte az önelégedettségében. Még mindig kezében a gumibot.

Volt valami hányingerkeltő ebben az őrben, aki mindig így viselkedett Éponine-nal ezelőtt. Lélegzete áporodott pálinka és cigaretta szagot árasztott; sárga fogai és szemei voltak.

- Ismered a szabályokat - sziszegte veszélyesen közel a lány füléhez. – A lányoknak nincs semmi kiváltság – hangja némileg elcsuklott, mikor észrevette a lány nyakán a kics lila foltot - Montparnasse ajándék csókjának nyomát. A férfi elvigyorodott mögötte. – Még akkor sem, ha te egész csinos vagy a mocsok alatt.

Lélegzete forró volt.

- _Monsieur –_ kezdte, kezét a hasára szorítva, miközben a másikkal az asztal szélébe kapaszkodott. Az ujjai veszélyesen közel kerültek a vegyszeres üvegcsékhez az asztalon. – Nem érzem jól magam –szükségem van egy kis friss levegőre.

Az őr a karórájára pillantott, ami _9:33-at mutatott. _

_– Csak pár órája vagy itt, várnod kell háromig, hogy szívhass egy kis friss levegőt. _

Ahogy a férfi megfordult, egy váratlan adrenalin löket kapta el Éponine-t. _Most vagy soha,_ mondta magának. _Meg kell értetned vele!_

- Várj! – sikította kétségbeesetten, hogy megállítsa, utána futott, hogy megmutassa, beteg és szünetre van szüksége. De ahogy elindult, kezével levert egy üveg krómot, ami a padlóra esett. Az üveg szilánkokra tört a gyár koszos padlóján. A törés hangja megállította az őrt. Lassan hátrafordult, szemügyre vette a padlón a kárt, a vegyszer pocséklását és lábai alatt a kiömlött fémhulladékot.

Éponine zihált, egy percre még kavargó gyomráról is megfeledkezett, ahogy a fenyegető hatalmas vállú őrt nézte. Kezei remegtek a teste mellett és barna mandula szemei kikerekedtek a rémülettől. Még soha nem okozott semmi kárt, kivéve, amikor ellökte azt a riportert. Akkor bántani akarta őt, amit később meg is bánt. De habár az egy hete történt, az egész emlék halvány volt. Minden, ami erre emlékeztette, csak egy kis kör alakú égésnyom a munkafelügyelő cigarettájának nyoma a bal csuklóján.

De ez most rosszabb – ez alkalommal tényleg megfizet érte.

- Most velem jössz – forrongott a férfi, elkapta a kezét és maga után vonszolta a folyosóra a lépcsőkhöz, föl a harmadik emeletig. Minden szem őket bámulta, a lányt és a középkorú munkafelügyelőt a lépcső végén.

Éponine gondolatai összekuszálódtak, nyelvére nem jött semmi megmentő magyarázat. Nem tudott megszólalni, levegőt venni sem, csak bámult maga elé a semmibe, csak homályos foltokat látott. Ez részben annak is volt az oka, hogy két napja egy falatot sem evett. A felügyelő felé forudult, akit Benoît L'Blancnak hívtak. Ősz haja csillogott a délelőtti nap fényében, ami az ablakokon szökött be. Mikor tekintete találkozott Éponine-nal, szúrást érzett a gerince mentén és megborzongott a jeges sötét és kegyetlen tekintetétől, ami sokkal borzasztóbb, mint az őr által okozott horzsolás.

- Mi történt? – kérdezte L'Blanc és néhány lépéssel közelebb ment.

- Megpróbálta elhagyni a helyét, uram – magyarázta az őr és ehhez megrázta a mellette álló lányt. – Aztán hozzámvágott egy üveg vegyi anyagot. Nincs joga dolgozni, ez egy vadállat!

- Nem vagyok vadállat! – csikorogta a lány. – és nem…

- Lány – szakította félbe L'Blanc felemelt kézzel. – Nem kell mondanod semmit – vett egy mély levegőt és kikerekítette a szemét; a lefejezés nyomasztó érzése telepedett rá. Gyomrában megint gombócokat érzett. – Nem egészen –mióta is dolgozol itt?

- Egy hónapja, uram.

Száját o betűbe kerekítette, kezeit hátul összekulcsolta.

- Akkor tudod a szabályt, ami kimondja, hogy senki nem hagyhatja el a helyét, csak ha erre utasítást nem kap.

Éponine levegőt venni sem mert. Ideges volt, mert a nagyszájú, dühös és vakmerő énje nem jött elő, de bármelyik percben felrobbanhat. Mielőtt a gondolat végére ért, ki is mondta.

- Csak friss levegőre volt szükségem.

L'Blanc kizökkent az irányítás alól egy percre; nem gondolta volna, hogy az ítéletre váró lány felesel és közbe szól, hogy egyáltalán bármit is mer mondani. Szemöldökét összeráncolta. Mikor feldolgozta a történteket, szeme találkozott a másikéval – azok a szemek hűvösek és zordak – azzal közelebb sétált hozzá. Mikor már túl közel érezte magát, tett mégegy lépést előre. Arca alig egy centiméterre volt tőle, lehelletét érezte az arcán. Kezével szelíden kisimított egy tincset és a lán füle mögé tűrte egy halvány mosoly kíséretében. Ahogy megszólalt, túl nyájasan, szavai mögött érezni lehetett a hatalmas rosszindulatot, ami már ismerős volt számára.

- Ha többet akarsz itt dolgozni, mint egy hónap, meg kell tanulnod kontrollálni magad – jelentette ki egyszerűen. – A mai viselkedésedért ma nem kapsz fizetést, és menj haza.

Szemében látta, ha valamit mond, sokkal rosszabbra is számíthat.

- Amikor itt vagy, azért vagy itt, hogy dolgozz. Nincs szünet, időkérés, nincs friss levegő. Vagy elfogadod, vagy elmész.

Éponine csöndes hitetlendéggel állt leforrázva. Amikor kikísérték az épületből, csak a lábai mozogtak gépiesen. Alig kapott levegőt és gondolkozni sem tudott. Az egész napi bére kellett a családjának, ebből vettek ételt, fizették a lakást, a fűtést, a vizet, az alkoholt – mindent, amire Thénardier családnak szüksége volt az életben maradáshoz.

És ez most nincs – azok után, amit Éponine tett.

A hátsó ajtón dobták ki, ameddig az őr olyan kedvesen kikísérte, jobb dolga nem lévén.

- Végy egy mély levegőt – mondta a férfi. Meleg pára hagyta el a száját a hideg levegőben. – Remélem megérte az egész napi fizetésedet. Itt a friss levegőd.

Azzal becsukta az ajtót és Éponine egyedül maradt.

Kinyitott tenyerébe hópelyhek hullottak, térdei érezték a hideg csípős harapását. Most még elviselhetetlenebbnek érezte. A levegő mozdulatlan, az ég szürke, ahogy Éponine felnézett a felhőkre, észrevette, hogy nem látja a napot. Minden ereje elhagyta, előre hajtotta a fejét és végre megtisztult.

xxxxxxxxxx

Az első gondolata az volt, hogy felhívja Mariust, mert ő mindig tudta, hogy dobja fel. Szerencsésnek érezte magát, amikor talált egy kis aprót az utcán – épp elég egy hívásra. A nyilvános telefon egy háztömbbnyire helyezkedett el a malomtól, ami felé elindult, miközben megtörölte a száját a hányástól a csuklójával. Az utca üres volt, amiért hálás volt.

Belépett a fülkébe, kezével felemelte a kagylót, miközben könnyeivel kűzködött. Az apró csörögve hullott a gép szájába, aztán Éponine menyomta a telefonszámot és a füléhez emelte a hideg, fekete kagylót. A tárcsahang kétszer búgott, és a harmadik csöngés felénél felvették a másik oldalon.

- Marius! – mosolyodott el könnyes szemmel Éponine. – Itt Éponine, én -

- Oh, szia – jött a vonal túlsó végéről egy hang. Különös szünet állt be a vonalon; a hang tele volt finom nőiességgel Éponine fülében, édes magasan csengett és várta, hogy történtjen valami. – Itt Cosette, Marius még alszik. Üzensz neki valamit?

Éponine csöndben állt, a telefont még mindig a füléhez szorította, a szél körülötte kis hullámokban süvített.

Nem kapott levegőt.

Haragos villanással csapta le a telefont, miközben sírva felsikított. Kezeivel ütni kezdte a telefondobozt, nekidőlt a fülkének és megpróbálta összeszedni magát és a légzésre koncentrálni. Mikor valamennyire magához tért, csak azt tudta mondani:

- Bazd meg!

Mikor kinyitotta a szemét, a könnyek kövér cseppekben potyogtak az arcán sósan és nedvesen. A nyomás a mellkasában elviselhetetlen volt, összegörnyedt és teljesen nyomorultnak érezte magát. Leült a földre és csak zokogott, könnyei melegen lefolytak az állán és hullottak alá a földre. _Rosszabb is lehetne,_ nyugtatta magát, próbálva meggyőzni és megvédeni magát az összetöréstől. _A dolgok nem olyan rosszak, mint amilyennek látszanak. Minden jóra fordul._

De Éponine azt akarta, hogy most rögtön legyen jó minden; nem akart hónapokat várni, éveket, tíz éveket – nem volt türelme, Isten látja lelkét, ereje sem lesz. Talán minden közül a legrosszabb az, hogy teljesen magára maradt, és az érzés, hogy valakinek nem volt elég jó, nem akarta, nem szerette, nem méltó hozzá. Ezek a lehangoló gondolatok cikáztak benne, amitől Éponine magához húzta térdeit, kezeivel a földön támaszkozott és csak rázkódott.

Éhes volt, fázott, összetört és egyedül volt.

xxxxxxxxxx

Éponine nem ment haza. Nem akart az apjával találkozni, aki várja a pénzét. Csak az üres zsebét tudná megmutatni neki és a sérült kulcscsontját. Mérges és ideges lenne, ha hazaér és meg is verné.

Azon az estén Éponine az utcán aludt.


	8. Két fél

Enjolras lakása békés magányban pihent, de a Csendes Éj távoli visszhangja átszűrődött az ablakokon, falakon. Kint, a ház alatt a Karácsony esti parti dübörgései hallatszódtak, embrek sétálgattak az utcán, beszélgettek, nevetgéltek és jól mulattak.

Az igazat megvallva nem a legjobb annak, aki csak a macskájával osztozik az ünnepi hangulaton - és _Petit,_ ahogy Enjolras okosan elnevezte a kandúrt, elbújt valahová az ismeretlen zajok elől.

Olvasni is megpróbált, de nem tartott túl sokáig a jelenlegi körülmények között.

Karácsony este volt és a következő nap szabad – mint mindenkinek.

Enjolras nem is emlékezett, mikor nem dolgozott, és remélte is, hogy nem lesz olyan, aki belesüllyed a tennivalóiba. De ez csak a kezdet; cikket írni valamiről, ami fontos neki, és hosszú idő óta ez az első alkalom, hogy úgy érezte, az élete jó irányba halad.

Vagyis akkor, ha végre el tudna feledkezni a Les Amisról, az is elegendő lenne.

xxxxxxxxxx

Dübörgő szívverésekkel a mellkasában, Éponine biztos volt benne, hogy hallott valamit közeledni az úton. Torkában gombóccal, alig tudott nyelni vagy levegőt venni is. Kezét a szájára tapasztotta, két barna szeme pedig piszkos haja takarásából figyeltek, fürkészte az utcákat bármilyen mozgás után kutatva a nyugodt, csendes utcában. Semmi nem volt: a város ezen része ilyen késő éjjel halott volt.

Halkan lépkedett, pontosan kiszámítva, hová lép, és a fekete ajtó felé tartott. Fények világítottak ki a házból, de általában mindig fel voltak kapcsolva, hogy elrettentsék a betolakodókat, ha nincsenek otthon. Szerencséje van, hogy pont azt az időt választotta ki, hogy elkerülje őket és az esetleges veszekedést. Majdnem tizenegy óra volt, és valószínűleg házon kívül, Párizsban tették a dolgukat, amihez a legjobban értettek: a rablást. Egy gyanútlan nő elrabolt pénztárcájából egy hétig eléldegéltek, és későn, mindig az éjszakában intézték a dolgaik, így könnyebben maradtak észrevétlenek.

Kiszedett egy hullámcsattot a hajából és babrálni kezdett a bejárati ajtóval. Nem tellett sok időbe, mert számtalanszor nyitott már ki bezárt ajtókat és ismerte a technikáját, amitől ismerősen kattan a zár. Egy perc múlva az ajtó megadta magát és a lány csöndesen mosolyogva lépett be a nyirkos, koszos házba.

Első útja a hűtőszekrényhez vezetett, annak reményében, hogy talál benne valamit, ami csillapítja fájóan korgó gyomrát. Talált a legolcsóbb fajtából egy félig felbontott vajat, két kenyércsücsköt és egy romlott paradicsomot. Ezt mind egy maroknyi morzsa között találta a polcon. Megragadta a kenyeret és a vajat, megkente vele nagy siettséggel, mielőtt megette volna. Amikor befejezte, még mindig éhes maradt, de legalább már nem jár folyton ételen az észe és törődhet más dolgokkal is.

Egy pár koszos nadrág, de használható; három póló –meglepően tiszta; egy pár rosszul összepárosított, felemás zokni; a megbízható cipője; egy nyaklánc, amit még apjától kapott kislány korában és megtartotta.

Becsomagolta a holmijait egy barna papírtáskába, jól összegöngyölte, majd homlokát is összeráncolta gondolataiba merülve.

Úgy villant belé a gondolat, mintha arcon csapták volna és majdnem hátratántorodott. Szédült, de nem azért, mert beteg volt – csak a félelemtől. _Nem mehetsz el örökre, te is tudod. _Legbelső félelmei most előtörtek belőle, ahogy lassan vette a levegőt ki, be, és szemeit szorosan becsukta. _És különben is, hová mennél? _

De már tudta, hogy hová megy.

Mielőtt összepakolt volna, mielőtt hazament a munkából, mielőtt egyedül aludt a sikátorban egy nappal ezelőtt… Ha Isten is úgy akarja, Éponine pontosan tudta, hová kell mennie.

Ahogy kisétált a fekete ajtón, zsebében megtalálta az összegyűrődött és szakadt névjegykártyát.

xxxxxxxxxx

Éppen lefőtt egy bögre kávé, amikor elkezdett csörögni a telefon és Enjolras választás elé került: felvegye, vagy inkább kortyolgassa a finom, gőzölgő, várva-várt koffeines lét? A kísértés erős volt, de legbelül tudta, hiába utálja a telefont, de ez is csak olyan szükséges rossz, mint a számlák kifizetése.

Letette a könyvét az asztalra– _Cat's Cradle_, Kurt Vonneguttól – és a kisasztal felé vette az irányt, ahol a telefon szüntelenül, fülsüketítően csengett, mintha körmökkel kaparnának egy táblát. Gondolkodás nélkül felemelte a kagylót a füléhez, és a szokásos baritonján próbált beleszólni, miközben egyenesen a sötét, befagyott ablakot bámulta.

- _Bonsoi_r - mondta.

Mély csend a vonal túlsó végén, ami kicsit elbizonytalanította, de aztán valami köhögés félét hallott. Legalább valaki volt a másik oldalon, majd a hang is felcsendült.

- Milyen hivatalos – hallotta a telefonban. Női hang volt, egy kis rekedtséggel, ami sok év dohányzás jele. Gúnyosan zengett, minden tréfálkozástól mentesen, keményen.

Enjolras úgy döntött mégegyszer megszólal.

- Ki az? – kérdezte, de közben továbbra is a szemközti házakat fürkészte az ablakon keresztül. Akárki is volt, megköszörülte a torkát, mielőtt válaszolt volna.

- Itt – oh, Jézus. Én vagyok, a lány a gyárból. Azt mondtad, hívjalak fel, ha –

- Éponine – szakította félbe váratlanul.

Hirtelen megállt. _Hogy emlékszem a nevére?_ Egyszerre összezavarodott és megrémült.

Az önelégültség a hangjában tisztán kivehető volt.

- Igen, én – szünet. – És te pedig Enjolras, a _biloute (ficsúr)_, aki akart egy második interjút, ha felhívom.

- Ez kicsit sértő.

- Jól van, _Monsieur_, jót tesz magának, ha időnként megsértik, akkor edződik.

A férfi összevonta a szemöldökét erre az érdekes gondolatmenetre, majd megszólalt.

- Azt hittem összetépted.

- Mit téptem össze?

Most rajta a gúnyolódás sora.

- A kártyát.

- Oh, azt. Szét is téptem – nevetett. – nem baj. Legalább láttad, milyen őrült vagyok.

- És ezt pont előttem kellett megmutatni – morogta hangosan, visszaidézve a lépcsőfordulóban történteket, a lány arcát, amit félbetépi a kártyát és a földre dobja. – Teljesen őrült voltál.

- Minden okom megvolt rá – felelte csípősen Éponine. – Na, akkor akarod vagy sem?

A másik nem tudott válaszolni, szavai elakadtak. Kinyitotta a száját, szemeivel maga elé képzelte a lányt, de nem tudott megszólalni. Még az üres szobának sem.

Amikor nem kapott választ, ami abból fakadt, hogy a fiút teljesen váratlanul érte a hívás, Éponine találgatásba merült, hogy jó ötlet volt-e felhívni. Ki volt ő? Egy egyszerű gyári munkáslány, aki nem tudja kontrollálni magát. Nem érdemel meg egy második lehetőséget, még akkor sem, ha ő bíztatta, hogy hívja fel.

De Enjolrasnak ezt nem kellett tudnia, legalábbis nem most.

- Úgy értem – kezdte újra. – ha ma nagyon elfoglalt vagy, Karácsony meg minden… De én nem tudom máskor csinálni, szóval ha tényleg kell az interjú, akkor jobb ha most csináljuk. Gyere értem, egy telefonfülkében vagyok az Allée Isabelle-n.

Minden kártyáját kijátszotta, 50/50 esély jobb, mint a semmi. Igen, 50% esély, hogy nem kell megint az utcán aludnia. Bármi jobb, mint hazamennie.

Hirtelen a férfi hangját hallotta a telefonban, hangosan és biztosan. Számítania kellett volna rá, de mégsem reménykedett. Éponine majdnem felugrott, amikor meghallotta a visszhangot a telefonban, majd a szavak utáni kattanást, ahogy leteszi.

- Ott leszek.

Ez volt minden, a beszélgetés véget ért. Éponine-nak nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy a férfi nem a szavak embere a telefonban, de ebből a szempontból olyan, mint ő.

Lassan visszatette a készüléket, miközben hallotta a hívás végét jelző búgást, és kinézett a telefonfülke üvegablakán nagy barna szemeivel az utcára. A hold az égen ragyogott, és bevilágította egész Clamartot, mint egy éjféli nap. Egy gerenda árnyékot vetett az arcára, amitől egy mosoly suhant át a száján. Éponine kétség kívül az éjszaka nője volt, de egy kis fény még senkinek sem ártott.

xxxxxxxxxx

A vágyódás, ami hirtelen hatalmába kerítette Enjolrast, elmondhatatlan és nehéz volt benne. Semmi különleges oka nem volt, csak a többi körülmény lassan, lassan építették és építették, és most érte el csúcspontját.

Talán azért volt ennyire izgatott, mert végre elérkezett a pillanat: a régen várt beszélgetés azzal, aki tudja az igazat, amiben nincs semmi hamis boldogság, ahogy mindenki más hiszi. Az igazi sztori az övé lesz, és ez egy nagy előrelépés, ami akár megváltoztathatja a jövőjét _Le Figaro_-nál. Ha ki tudná deríteni, mi folyik a gyárban (és nem csak az acél és fémolvadékok), az nagyon sokat jelentene a számára.

De másfelől, ennek a vágyakozásnak talán más tárgya is van.

Utcáról utcára kanyarodott, megpróbált emlékezni az útra, ahogy Clamartba jött, és aztán arra is, hogy hol vitte haza a gyárból Éponine-t. Végül rájött, hogy csak körbe-körbe halad, ezen hosszasan bosszankodott, amíg végül a város koszosabb és sötétebb utcáihoz tévedt. Rátalált az Allée Isabelle-re, és kezei fehéren a kormányra ragadtak. A havas téli utcán csak homályosan látott – pedig nagy, teknősbéka szemüvegét is viselte. De végül megpillantotta az utca végén kivilágított telefonfülkét.

Először a lány sötét alakja tűnt csak fel, de ahogy közeledett az autóval, a hold sárga fénye megvilágította a tető alatt. Rosszabbul festett, mint emlékeiben; vékonyabb, koszosabb és gyengébb, mint ahogy benne élt a képe. Talán fejében megszépítette egy kicsit a lányt.

Az utca sarkához tolatott, leparkolt és figyelte, ahogy a telefonfülke ajtaja kinyílik. A lány az autóhoz lépdelt összegörnyedt vállal, lehajtott fejjel, mint akit legyőztek.

- Adhattál volna valami pontos útleírást, mielőtt iderendelsz ilyen késő éjjel – morogta Enjolras, ahogy a másik beszállt és becsapta az ajtót. – Nem szeretem, ha későn zavarnak. Szerintem senki sem.

- Ja, persze.

Szeme sarkából a lányt fürkészte, és látta, hogy az megint belesüpped az ülésbe, állát lehajtja és lába eltűnik a műszerfal alatt. Nem tűnt valami kényelmesnek.

Enjolras megköszörülte a torkát.

- Túl késő van egy interjúhoz, semmi jó hely nincs a városban, és túl hangos.

Itt a karácsonyi énekesekre gondolt undorodva. Először kellemesen meghozták a karácsonyi hangulatot, ami jót tett a városnak, de ahogy ugyan azokat a dalokat dalolva járták az utcákat, már a falra mászott. Ha mégegyszer meghallja a Csendes éjt, vagy a Száncsengőt, Enjolras megőrül, úgy érezte.

- Nálad felvehetjük, ha lehet? – kérdezte a leglogikusabb megoldást, ahogy visszafordult az útra.

- Nem!

A lány felé fordult, oldalra billentette a fejét, miközben vizsgálni kezdte; volt valami vérfagyasztó abban, ahogy felpattant a kérdésre. Meg akarta kérdezni, hogy mi a baj az otthonával, de mégsem merte.

Éponine megpróbálta helyrehozni a kitörését, amikor észrevette magán a fiú fürkésző tekintetét.

- Úgy értem – kezdte. – Mi lenne, ha hozzád mennénk? Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ott sokkal kényelmesebb.

Enjolras ekkor fedezte fel a lány lábainál a barna csomagot; kilógott belőle egy csíkos póló, amit gyakran viselt. Összeállt a kép a fejében. _Összepakolt. Azt tervezi, hogy nálad marad..._

Ahogy ezeket kimondta magában, méginkább zavarba jött és kétségbeesett, ami teljesen érthető az ő helyzetében. Nem tudta, mik a lány szántékai, mit tervez, miért hívta fel ilyen későn, és főleg, hogy miért akarja nála tölteni az éjszakát. _Olyan lánynak tűnik _gondolta. – _De másfelől miért ilyen tartózkodó és védekező akkor? Ennyire ijedt? _

Végül Enjolras azt a következtetést vonta le, hogy akármennyire is megvannak az előítéletei, a lány jó családból származik.

Haza kellett volna vinnie, amikor meglátta a táskáját, és nem gondolkoznia. Haza kellett volna mennie, egyedül, befejeznie a Vonnegut regényt és aludnia.

De a lány úgy nézett rá, és ahogy egymás mellett ültek a Peugot 1960-ban, meleg lehelletük látszódott a hideg levegőben, nem tudta megtenni. Pillantása összeakadt a lánnyal és ott is ragadt. Táncolt a szemük, valami halvány lángocska pislákolt a lány szemében, mint egy kétségbeesett gyertya próbálna meg életben tartani a lángját és megmenteni a kialvástól. A meleg barna szemekben segélykiáltást látott. Gyorsan villant fel, de a férfi látta. Nem az agyával, nem a zsigereiben – hanem a szívében.

- Tényleg akarod azt az interjút? – kérdezte végül.

Éponine határozottan felemelte az állát.

- Jobban, mint bármi mást.

Az, hogy azt akarta ettől a férfitól, hogy tudja az igazságot, vagy csak el akart menekülni ebből a sötét és elhagyatott helyről, amit otthonának nevezett, nem számított.

Enjolras szó nélkül indította be a kocsit és vezetett Párizs felé.


	9. Tűzijáték

Enjolras idegesen vezette fel Éponine-t a lépcsőkön a lakásába, tenyere izzadt, ahogy a zsebében lévő kulcsokkal babrált. Zavartan pillantott a lányra, aki követte a lépcsőkön. Látta, hogy nehezen lélegzik és meg akarta kímélni törékeny kis alakját ennyi lépcsőmászástól, de sajnos a lift nem működött. Mikor végre megérkeztek, a lány hangosan kapkodott levegő után; hallotta a szapora légzést, amikor ő már a kulcsluknál játszott, megpróbálva a leggyorsabban kinyitni az ajtót, hogy a leghamarabb beengedhesse a vendéget.

- Sajnálom – kért elnézést esetlenül.

- Jól van na, semmi baj – lihegte. – Régóta nem másztam lépcsőt, szóval kicsit kijöttem a gyakorlatból.

Halvány nevetés követte a szavait, de különösen csengtek Enjolras fülében.

Éponine szemtelenül őszintétek tűnt, legalábbis ezt feltételezte róla, hogy nem törődik vele; de miért is érdekelné egy újságíró esetlen bocsánatkérése. Enjolras egy név volt és egy arc, de ennyi az egész.

Amikor végre kinyitotta az ajtót, ami pár percbe tellett, mivel eléggé rossz volt és folyton beragadt, beengedte a lányt, és látta, hogy az egyből megbűvölten körülnéz a lakásban.

A kanapén feküdt az álmos cica, egy szamárfüles nyitott könyv társaságában és egy rádió porfogónak az íróasztala sarkán. Minden a helyén volt, az írógép is gondosan letakarva az asztalon.

Éponine fürkésző arca sugárzott a halvány fényben.

- Semmi zene, _Monsieur_? – volt az első dolog, ami elhagyta a száját, mióta belépett a lakásba. Az ajtó csukódó hangjára megfordult és szembe nézett vele. A férfi vállat vont, kikerülve a lány gúnyolódását.

- Tudod, csak azért mondom, mert a többi ilyen burzsoá lakásban, ahol eddig jártam, mindig volt legalább egy zongora, vagy zenelejátszó, bakelitlemezek egész a plafonig.

Elkezdett körbe járni és megjegyzéseket tenni, hogy mi nincs még a lakásban, mint például művészi képek, képkeretek, vagy hasonlók.

- Nincs időm a zenére – szakította félbe. Ha valami személyes ügy miatt hívta volna fel a lakásába, akkor nyilvánvalóan máshogy viselkedett volna. – Meg díszes, puccos festményekre vagy fényképekre – tette hozzá.

A lány lehuppant a magas bárszékre a konyhában.

- Túlságosan elfoglalnak _más dolgok_ úgy érted? – volt valami szexuális mellék hangsúly a szavaiban, ami pajkos szemrebbentéssel is párosult.

- Nem az, amire gondolsz, ebben biztosíthatlak – válaszolta, miközben ledobta a kabátját egy székre a kandalló mellett. Enjolras nem hallott még nőt így beszélni – vagy legalálbbis eddig nem ismert ilyen nőket. Amikor Éponine-nal volt, úgy érezte, lépést kell tartania vele. Kicsit gondolkodott, mielőtt a konyhába lépett és sóhajtott.

- Adhatok neked valamit?

- Úgy érted kaját? – kérdezte felcsigázódva.

Nem igazán, gondolta, de azért kinyitotta a hűtőajtót és felajánlotta, vegyen, amiből csak szeretne. Mielőtt észbekapott volna, a lány már a hűtőben keresgélt, majd hatalmas szemekkel ránézett.

- Csak egy csomó zöldséged van – mondta mogorván.

- Talán baj?

- Végülis nem. Csak furcsa, ez minden – nézett rá, mielőtt kicsúfolná. – Akkor te ilyen egészségmániás pasas vagy, mi?

Majdnem válaszolt, de ehelyett sarkon fordult. A langyos kávéja csábítóan hívogatta. Tíz csészényi kávé, amit Enjolras magának készített elég régen. Beleöntötte egy nagy pohárba, gyors kortyokkal megitta, majd visszafordult a lány felé, hogy megnézze, mire jut az ajánlatával. Úgy látta egy csomag bébirépa mellett döntött, eltépte a zacskót és tartalmát egy tálba öntötte és elkezdte rágcsálni, de arra már nem vette a fáradtságot, hogy bezárja a hűtőajtót.

Mindkét szemét a balján álló férfira szegezte.

- Egyébként – szólalt meg. – ugye nem azt akarod mondani, hogy nincs terved Karácsony estére, csak itt üldögélsz egyedül, olvasol egy unalmas könyvet és –mit szürcsölgetsz itt - kávét?

Enjolras megint vállat vont, és összehúzta a szemét.

- Kint kéne lenned, azt csinálni, amit csak akarsz! – folytatta a lány kinézve az ablakon az erkélyre. – Úgy értem, gazdag vagy, jóképű – erre a fiú majdnem félrenyelte a kávét. – és nincs semmi kötöttséged. Fel kéne hívnod a barátaid és egyenesen az Eiffel Toronyhoz menni bulizni.

Enjolras hallgatott.

- Te ezt tennéd a helyemben?

- Hát persze! – felelte álmodozva, mielőtt egy sötét villanás meg nem jelent az arcán.

Furcsa érzés járta át a levegőt közöttük, ami nem volt kényelmetlen, de kellemes sem. Egyik sem tudta, mit érez a másik, mivel sem Enjolras, sem Éponine nem ismerte a másikat eléggé ahhoz, hogy eldöntse, milyen hatással van a társasága a másikra. Hiszen idegenek voltak, akik most találkoztak először igazán.

Enjolras mégegyet kortyolt a kávéból, még egy pillantást vetett a lányra titokban, és a nappaliba indult. Éponine is a szájába dobott még egy répát, nézte, ahogy elmegy anélkül, hogy követné, és várta, hogy visszajöjjön. Türelmetlen lett pár perc álldogálás után a konyhában, egyedül, ezért utána ment a nappali irányába, hogy megnézze, hová tűnt.

A hátsó ablaknál állt, a várost kémlelve morcos tekintettel.

Ajkai, amiket a szokásos merevségben tartott, egy pillanatra ellazult. Kék szemei a távoli, felhős horizontra tapadtak, ahol a föld az éggel találkozott – annyira összpontosított, hogy észre sem vette, hogy Éponine mögé lopakodik.

Nézte a szoborszerű férfit, majd pillantásával követte a nagy kék szemek irányát a távoli ég felé. Úgy tűnt, hogy Enjolras valahol nagyon mélyen elveszett önmagában, talán olyan helyre ment, ahol csak ő lehet, egyedül. Sötétség tükröződött az arcán, és a lány nem volt biztos benne, hogy mi okozza ezt, az ég látványa, vagy valami más.

- _Monsieur _- szaladt ki hirtelen, ami minkettőjüket megijesztette. _Miért vagy ilyen ijedős? _És mielőtt eszébe jutott volna a válasz a belső kérdésére, elszégyellte magát. _Nem engedheted meg magadnak azt a luxust, hogy aggódj valaki miatt._ Emlékeztette magát. _Főleg nem miatta. _

De a férfi elfordította a fejét, mielőtt megszólalhatott volna, szótlanul kinyitotta a nagy üvegajtót és kiment az erkélyre. Kérés nélkül, Éponine követte és becsukta az ajtót maga mögött.

Enjolras keresztbe tette a karját, miközben folytatta kávéja kortyolgatását, és nézte a lányt, aki elővesz egy doboz cigarettát a zsebéből és egy szálat az ajkai közé vesz. A cigaretta nagyon drágának tűnt, ahogy jobban szemügyre vette.

- Nem dolgozol holnap? – kérdezte a lány, de inkább hangzott állításnak, mint kérdésnek.

- Nem – hangzott az egyszerű válasz.

- És nincs terved sem?

A Café Musain karácsonyi képe villant fel előtte. Gyorsan pislogott, hogy kitisztítsa gondolatait.

- Nincs.

Éponine bólintott, mélyet szívott a cigarettából és kifújta a kavargó füstöt.

- Jó – mondta végül. – mert elmegyünk. És élvezni fogod a Karácsonyt, ha akarod, ha nem.

Szünetet tartott és ő is a horizontot fürkészte.

- És elmegyünk az Eiffel Toronyhoz.

Enjolras udvariasan tiltakozni akart, de ahogy a szavakat elkezde formálni a szájában, valami megállította. Nem volt biztos benne, hogy micsoda, de nagyon erős volt és megállította.

Végül csak bólintott, amitől Éponine szája csöppnyi mosolyra húzódott.

Pár perc kinti álldogálás után mindketten egyetértettak abban, hogy túl hideg van ahhoz, hogy tovább időzzenek így itt és amikor be akartak menni a kabátjukért, a szoba melegsége eltántorította őket a gondolattól, hogy visszamenjenek a fagyba. A nappaliban ültek le végül, Enjolras egy karosszékbe, Éponine a kanapéra a kicsi, szürke szőrgombóc mellé.

- A macskád nem kedvel – jelentette ki elszontyolodva a lány, ahogy megpróbálta ölbevenni Petit-et és megsimogatni, aki haragosan fújt rá egyet.

- Nem szeret senkit – felelte Enjolras befejezve a harmadik pohár kávéját egy laza vállrándítással.

A lány fintorgott.

- Könnyű mondanod – morogta Éponine. – Talán pont miattad lett ilyen. Enjolras letörölt a szája széléről egy csepp kávét, és csak utána válaszolt. – Nem ez az oka. Csak ilyen és kész.

Épp végszóra a macskából valami morgásféle hangot hallatott, ami arra késztette Éponine-t, hogy távolabb üljön az állattól.

- Akkor miért tartasz macskát? Ne vedd sértésnek, de egyáltalán nem vagy az a cicás típus.

A másik hallgatott, majd amikor megszólalt hangja éles és hidegen zengett.

- Egy barátomé volt.

Éponine érzett valamit a hangjában, ami kíváncsivá tette, de nem kérdezett. A lakás csendes lett, csak a kandallóban piskáloló tűz recsgett, de kialvóban volt már, ezért Enjolras fölállt, hogy tegyen még rá fát. Ahogy közel hajolt a tűzhöz, arcán a fények és árnyékok lejtettek táncot. Visszafordult, és látta a lány szemét a szemében. Beletúrt szőke hajába, ahogy zavarában szokta, aztán kezei visszahullottak az oldalára. Vállai elnehezültek a fáradtságtól a rengeteg elfogyasztott kávé ellenére is, de mindegy milyen fáradt, itt van az otthonában márványarccal és nem tud kitörni. Volt idő, amikor elhagyta ezt a kő álarcot napokon át... De az az idő az évek múlásával eltűnt és elviselte az elveszését – de minden fájdalma, szenvedése előbukott, amikor nem figyelt rá eléggé.

Éponine mintha megkérdezte volna, hogy nem isznak-e meg egy üveg bort (az ő borát természetesen), és nem látta, milyen kimerült. Hirtelen felállt és szemben állt a férfival, aki valami csoda folytán felvette őt Clamartban és hazavitte az otthonába. Ez az otthon biztonságos volt, és biztonságban lenni karácsony este olyan érzés, amit már régóta nem érzett.

Meg akarta köszönni neki, de mégsem tudott semmit mondani. _'Merci beaucoup!'_ gondolta gyorsan. _'Merci beaucoup,' mondd ki, te hálátlan kislány!_ A makacsság még a szívében volt. Még ugyanaz a hálátlan Thénardier volt, mint az apja és anyja, és amilyen a húga és az öccse – és nem tudta, meg tud-e változni.

Habár egyikük sem tudta, se Enjolras, se Éponine, de ott álltak egymás előtt lemeztelenítve a saját keresztjeiket, a saját fájdalmukban fuldokolva, de mégis tartva magukat, hogy a másik ne olvashassa ki a szemükből.

- Fáradt vagyok – sóhajtott végül Éponine és csípőre tette a kezét.

Enjolras nem volt hülye, és látta, hogy a lány kicsit sem fáradt.

De jól jött neki az ajánlat mindenesetre, habár nem szerette a hazugságokat, most nem volt kedve vitatkozni.

- Ott van benn az ágyam – mutatott a hálószobája felé. – Csak várj, amíg megágyazok.

- Nem, _Monsieur _- szakította félbe. Gyorsan elé állt, megakadályozva útját a kezével. Ha egy lépéssel közelebb állt volna meg, összeütköztek volna.

- Nem kell kiszolgálnod. Jó lesz nekem itt is, aludtam már egy-két kanapén életemben.

A fiú nem mondott semmit, csak bólintott egyszerűen.

Hozott egy párnát és takarót a lánynak a hálószobájából és letette a kanapé szélére.

Ránézett a koszos lányra. Valami átvillant az elméjén, de a kimerültségtől nem tudott gondolkodni és elfelejtette. Talán reggel majd emlékszik az okokra, hogy miért fogadott vendéget karácsonykor, csak azért, hogy interjút készítsen, és nem a társaságáért. Talán emlékezni fog, hogy ellenkezik az elveivel, hogx befogadjon egy nőt egész estére a lakásába.

De minden ellenérv ellenére befogadta és adott neki helyet, ahol álomra hajthatja a fejét. Bármi volt is ez, szánanlom, karácsony szelleme, vonzalom – nem tudta biztosan.

Azonban ahogy hiába próbálta, nem tudta letagadni, egy kis része egy dologban biztos volt: nem csak az interjú miatt hívta fel magához.

És ahogy lekapcsolta a villanyt, odaköszönt egy gyors jóéjtet a lánynak, az elbizonytalanító érzés elkezdett mocorogni a gyomrában.

Becsukta a hálószoba ajtaját, levette a pólóját, nadrágját és felvette a vörös és fekete pizsamáját. Szemüvegét óvatosan lecsúsztatta az orrán és a polcra tette, mielőtt ágyba bújt. Túl fáradt volt, hogy most érzései megfejtésébe kezdjen.

Pár perc múlva már hortyogott is. Odakinnt Éponine megpróbált elaludni a kanapén, ami sokkal kényelmesebb volt, mint a saját ágya, vagy akár a kanapé Marius szobájában.

_Ne kezd el,_ figyelmeztette magát. _Ne gondolj rá, vagy megint bőgni fogsz._ Ami tényleg megint majdnem előtört belőle; a sebek még túl frissek voltak, és az idő rettenetesen messzinek tűnt, amióta látta Mariust. Cossette szédítő, buta hangja még a fülében csilingelt, és a meghiúsult vacsora képei villantak fel előtte Mariussal – a vacsora, amire azt hitte, egy randevú. De mindezt csak képzelte? Ez a kapcsolat, amit elképzelt, nem is volt valóságos, csak az ő fejében létezett? Talán csak azt látta, amit akart látni, és Marius csak szánalmat érzett iránta.

Elfeküdt a kanapén, magához szorítva egy párnát. Basszus, gondolta.

Szemeit összeszorította, de így is megteltek könnyel, melyek lassan előbuggyantak és lefolytak az arcán.

Kis idő múlva lélegzete visszaállt normálissá, az utolsó könnycseppet is kitörölte a szeméből, majd körülnézett. Minden sötét, az ablakokon lógó függönyök megvédték az utcai lámpák fényétől.

Boldog karácsonyt, 'Ponine.

Egy órás forgolódás után végül mély álomba merült.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lőfegyverek hangja riasztotta fel. Egy, kettő, három-négy-öt és Bumm – azzal kipattanó szemekkel ugrott ki az ágyból. Fényesen ragyogó arcán és mellkasán végignézve Enjolras ráeszmélt, hogy patakokban folyik róla a víz. Remegő kezekkel ledobta magáról a felsőjét és a földre hajította.

_Nem –_ gondolta keserűen. – _nem puskalövés_.

Átgurult az ágy másik oldalára, kinyújtott lábait belecsúsztatta a papucsába, és felállt. Szapora szívdobogással sétált át a szobán és indult a sötét nappali felé. Ahogy tekintete az ablak felé fordult, megpillantott egy hatalmas, csillogó, világító fényfoltot, ami bevilágította a szobát, majd árnyék megint.

- Tűzijáték – suttogta.

Ahogy a következő pukkanás hallatszódott, Enjolras felugrott, továbbra is megriadva attól, hogy mi történik. Olyan valóságos hang volt, mint másodpercekkel ezelőtt, amikor ágyban feküdt. Az emlékek fájdalmasan villantak belé, _Az a nap októberben... a vér az utcákon..._

Minden olyan valóságosnak tűnt. Megdörzsölte az arcát, megpróbálva a gondolatait is elűzni, de nem sikerült. Villanás és villanás, robbanás robbanás után, nem tudott kinézni az ablakon a szikrázó tűzcsóvákra amik az égről néztek a földre. Légzése elnehezült, a robbanások akár az ágyúk dörgése, hangosabbak, mint valaha, a sikoltások, a tömegre célzó fegyverek, a puskaropogás, a sikoltások, a barátai, a barátai…

Egy hang kizökkentette. A kanapén Éponine mocorgott. Enjolras kinyitotta a szemét, és látta a lány ökölbe szorított kezét az arca mellett. Még mindig aludt. Közelebb lépett hozzá, szemét szoktatta a látáshoz; a haja az arcára omlott és a vállaira, és lágyan keretezte be. Mellkasa lassú ütemben emelkedett és süllyedt olyan békése, hogy jó volt nézni.

Valami hirtelen beléhasított.

Amíg a szeretet el fogja árasztani a reggeleimet / As vágyakozik ahogy a testem remegni fog a kezeid alatt, az / The problémák annyira keveset számítanak nekem / enyém szeress, mert szeretsz engem.

A dal – az ő dala, amit akkor énekelt a malomban, amikor először meglátta. Ez a dallam olyan hamar a fülébe szállt, hogy levegőt venni se volt ideje. Hogy emlékezhetek rá? –kérdezte magától hitezlenkedve. És miért most?

Mint egy távoli visszhang zengett vissza valahonnan belülről, a lány hangján csengett és amíg nézte őt, a dal hangosabb volt, mint a tűzijáték robaja.

Petit a kanapén feküdt összegömbölyödve, biztonságban a lány hasa és felhúzott lábai között. Békésen aludt a lányhoz bújva. Ha világos lenne, és Éponine is ébren volna, minden másmilyen lenne. De itt a sötétben – az éjjeli sötétség biztonságos ölelésében – finom mosoly bújkált a száján.

A mosoly, amire reggel is emlékezni fog.


	10. Nincs fénykép

Enjolras vízzubogásra és gőzre ébredt fel.

Fordult egyet az ágyában, és mielőtt teljesen felébredt volna, homályos tekintetével az órára pillantott a mellette fekvő asztalon. Nézte egy darabig, amíg ki tudta olvasni a számokat, _9:35_, legalábbis amennyire jól látta.

Ügyetlenül felemelte nagy szemüvegét az asztalról, és lassan, zavarodottan csúsztatta a szemére.

Eltartott egy darabig, amíg felidézte az előző éjjelt; a hangos utcai bulizást a háza alatt, a mocskos utcasarkot, ahogy felvette a lányt, akivel a malomnál találkozott; az erkélyt, és a hajnali tűzijátékot.

_Éponine,_ gondolta egyszerűen. A neve elkezdett ismerősen csengeni a fejében, hacsak egy kicsit is. Aztán a kellemes vízzubogás és a zene arra késztette, hogy fölálljon.

Nem lehet…

Lomhán kikászálódott az ágyából, magára húzta vékony köpenyét és kisétált a nappaliba. Ahol Éponine előző este aludt, most üresen állt, csak a gyűrödt takaró utalt rá, hogy itt aludt. Enjolrasnak nem kellett sokat találgatnia, hogy tudja, hová mehetett.

A zuhany hangja és a gőz szivárgása a fürdőszobából egyértelművé tette, ahonnan reszelős hangú énekszó szűrődött ki. Lehunyta a szemét és hallgatta az éneket, majd a konyhába ment elvégezni a reggeli szertartását: lefőzni egy kanna kávét…

...Ami meglepetésére már el volt készítve neki. A kicsi piros fény világított a főző alján, és amikor kinyitotta a kancsót, megcsapta a kávé ismerősen finom koffeines illata.

_Nagyon különös._

Töltött magának egy csészényit és belekortyolt. Forró volt, szóval vigyáznia kellett, nehogy megégesse egy nagyobb húzással a nyelvét.

A kávé erős volt, pont olyan, ahogyan szerette, és pont tíz csészényi adag, ami tökéletesen megfelelt az elvárásainak. Éponine tényleg ilyen gyorsan kiismerte? Jó, ez a szokása nem egy nagy titok, de milyen figyelmes, hogy megjegyezte, és hogy kiismeri magát egy idegen lakásban, kávét főz, és zuhanyzik.

Sóhajtott, letette a poharat és visszasétált a nappaliba. Összehajtotta a takarót, ráfektette a párnát és a kanapé végéte tette. Petit nem volt sehol, és Enjolras biztos volt benne, hogy az állat megelőzte Éponine ébredését és gyorsan eltűntette a bizonyítékát annak, hogy ott aludt.

Lehuppant a kanapére és mély levegőt szippantott. Érezte a lány illatát, a koszt és izzadságot, és valami édes cseresznye illatot. Az illat felkavaródott, de nem az undor, hanem valami más. Egy emlék. Nyár Párizs szívében – 1961-et írtak, alig lehetett 19 éves – és valami meleg sugárzás fogta el, ahogy az utcán közeledett a Café Musain felé. A bőre izzadt a forróságtól és a mozgástól, lihegett, amikor megérkezett. Enjolras és Combeferre együtt érkeztek, mert akkor ugyan abban az utcában laktak, szomszédságban nőttek fel és testvérekként töltötték egész gyerekkorukat a nyár végéig, amikor elköltöztek.

A kávézó üdvözölte a fiúkat, mind a tizüket (vagy tizenegy, ha beleszámoljuk azt a kicsit, aki folyton a nyakukon lógott). Feltétlenül minden pénteken és szombaton két asztalt toltak össze a sarokban és arról beszélgettek, hogyan változtatják meg a világot. Sokat ittak és nevettek, élvezték a szabadságukat, amit minden iskola utáni nap eltöltöttek. _Les Amis de l'ABC_ diákokból állt, akik komolyan vették a tanulmányaikat, de azt is tudták, mikor kell lazítani.

Az a nyár volt a legjobb Enjolras életében, mielőtt minden véget ért.

A fürdőszobaajtó kinyílásának hangja zökkentette ki álmodozásából, és ennek köszönhetően ki is löttyintette a kávéját a fapadlóra a lábára. Éponine állt az ajtóban, haját törölközőbe csavarva, fogkefével a szájában.

Enjolras azonnal felállt és szembenézett vele.

- Reggelt – köszönt a lány halkan, kis kezével – ami már tiszta volt – kivette a fogkefét a szájából, majd vissza és folytatta a sikálást, miközben leült a pult mellé.

Enjolras válaszképpen bólintott, mire a lány gőgösen elmosolyodott.

- Csak nem kavartam fel teljesen, _Monsieur_? – hajáról lerántotta a törölközőt és a kiöntött kávéra dobta a földre és lábával feltörölte. Levegőt se vett, azonnal folytatta. – Hogy ízlik a kávé?

- Tökéletes – felelte kurtán. – Ahogyan én is csinálom.

- Megijesztettelek egy kicsit?

- Csak megleptél, ennyi az egész.

Éponine önelégülten mosolygott, fölállt a székből és kicsit hozzásimulva visszament a fürdőszobába. Gonosz vízcsobogás hangját hallotta a cseréppohárból, gargarizálástés köpést. Utána a lány újra felbukkant, a konyhába lépkedett, kivett egy üvegpoharat a szekrényből, amit teleengedett vízzel, majd hatalmasat kortyolt belőle.

- Nem kérsz kávét?

- Utálom a kávét – nézett át az asztalon és irtóztatva mozgatta az orrát.

- Csak arra gondoltam, hogy miután megcsináltad…

A lány mégegy hatalmasat kortyolt a vízből.

– Nemtom, valahogy nem. A szüleim sose vettek, nem is éreztem szükségét, és azt hiszem, ezután sem fogom.

A férfi bólintott, a bögréjébe nézett, mielőtt belekortyolt. Ez a lány még mindig furcsa.

- Szóval – kezdte a lány, ismét magára vonva a figyelmet. – Készen állsz az Eiffel Toronyra?

- Mi ez a vonzódás ehez a helyhez? – kérdezett vissza. – Csak egy turisztikai látványosság.

Éponine azonnal támadott.

- Ez nem csak egy „turisztikai látványosság".

Kezével idézőjelbe tette a szavakat, majd az asztalra csapott. Vérmérséklete felszökött úgy, ahogy a gyárban már látta – és majdnem elfelejtette az este folyamán, amikor látta békésen aludni. A lány folytatta.

- Nekem ez a legboldogabb hely a földön. A turisták boldogok, hogy ott lehetnek, több ezren jönnek és nézik meg, mosolyognak, nevetnek, együtt a családjukkal… - vágyakozva sóhajtott.

Amikor újra a lányra nézett, látta rajta. Nem viselt most álarcot, de amikor észrevette, hogy a fiú figyeli, megpróbálta elrejteni ezt a gyengeségét, amitől Enjolras úgy érezte, mintha kés hasítana belé.

- Édesapám gyakran vitt oda, amikor kicsi voltam.

Kezei, amiket ökölbe szorított, a fehér asztalon pihent, szemében a régi, édes emlékek fénye csillant meg. Most szépnek látta a lányt és nem is mert ránézni, nehogy megzavarja az emlékeiben. Végülis, nem az ő dolga, és nincs hely a szívében, hogy még ezzel is foglalkozzon.

De végül csak ennyit mondott, mielőtt letette a bögrét.

- Kell még pár perc, és kész vagyok.

Éponine felvidult és ettől Enjolrast valami furcsa érzés kerítette hatalmába. Most olyan kifejezést látott a lány arcán, amit azelőtt nem.

Ahogy elment, Éponine elmosolyodott; szájába harapott és összeszorította a szemét. Kezével kitapogatta a nyakában lógó láncot a kulcscsontja fölött, amit tegnap óta hordott. Egy kis amulett lógott a vékony ezüst láncon – az Eiffel Torony.

_Talán ez a karácsony idén nem is lesz olyan rossz. Talán egy napra el tudsz felejteni minden rosszat._

xxxxxxxxxx

Végül úgy döntöttek, hogy sétálnak, mivel az Eiffel Torony alig egy mérföldre volt tőlük, és Enjolras nem szívesen ragadt volna a karácsonyi forgalomban az utakon. Az utcák ugyanis zsúfolásig teltek emberekkel és járművekkel. Sétájuk során – ami nagy része mély hallgatásból állt – Enjolras azon kapta magát, hogy elég sokszor ütközik véletlenül a lányba, ahogy ő is gyakran szalad belé. Az nem volt mérges, sőt, azt sem várta, hogy elnézést kérjen miatta. Főleg azért, mert biztonságot adott az a tudat, hogy a másik közel van és nem veszítik el egymást a nagy tömegben.

- Pont ma kellett eljönnöd az Eiffel Toronyhoz, mi? – gőzölgött Enjolras, miközben egy idegen ember ütközött a vállával.

Éponine nem mondott semmit, csak védekezve a mellkasa elé szorította a karját.

- Tudnom kellett volna, hogy ez egy rossz ötlet – folytatta a gondolatmenetét hangosan. – és esküszöm, ha meghallok még egy karácsonyi dalocskát, felrobbanok vagy megőrülök.

- Magadban beszélsz – szólt Éponine faarcal. – Kicsit elkéstél, mert szerintem már megőrültél.

Ahogy ránézett, a lány egyszerűen felhúzta a szemöldökét és diadalittasan elvigyorodott.

Aztán egy kórus _'O Peuple Fidèle'_ tört át a tömegen és Enjolrast undorodva kirázta a hideg. Azonban egy másik hang csendült a fülében közvetlenül a kórus kitörése után: egy recsegő csengő-szerű hang a lány felől a bal oldaláról. Nevetés. Hátravetett fejjel kacagott mellette és kezét a hasára szorította. Az emberek szúrós szemmel figyelték, mert a lány a nevetés következtében nem tudott sétálni és megakasztotta a mögöttük jövőket. Enjolras vállon ragadta és maga előtt kezdte tolni a tömegen keresztül.

Kezei egy pillanattal hosszabb ideig időztek a lány vállán, mielőtt leengedte volna őket maga mellé, de épp elég ideig, hogy Éponine észrevegye.

- Látnod kellett volna az arcodat – mindösszesen ennyit mondott szaporán szedve a levegőt, amitől csuklani kezdett.

- Látnod kellett volna az emberek arcát mögötted – feleselt a riporter.

Éponine keserűen összehúzta a száját.

- Nos, veled ellentétben engem nem érdekel, mit gondolnak rólam az emberek. Ezek amúgy is ilyen elkényesztettett, romlott alakok, akik savanyú citromot ettek reggelire.

Pár perc hallgatás után a lány elszomorodott. Természetesen nem mindenki elkényeztetett, romlott alak a városban, ezt ő első kézből tudta, egy bizonyos fiúról Vanvesben - ami olyan, mint Párizs, mivel rengeteg gazdag ember él ott.

_Attól, hogy rengeteg pénzed van, nem feltétlenül leszel elkényesztetett.,. _ gondolta Éponine keserűen. _Csak kiváltságos._

Éponine minden gondolatát eldobta, mikor egy csoport embert látott gyülekezni, azzal megragadta Enjolrast és az épület mögé rángatta, ahonnan megpillantották az Eiffel Tornyot.

Reszketés futott végig rajta, de nem a hidegtől, hanem az izgalomtól.

Megpróbálta elleplezni, összeharapta ajkait és mindkét kezét a csípőjéhez szorította. Enjolrast fürkészte maga mellett, ahogy áthaladtak az udvaron és követték a macskakövekkel kirakott ösvényt.

Szemei megcsillantak, amikor felnézett az épület csúcsára és szíve ritmusa versenyfutásba kezdett.

A szőke fiú a jobb oldalán lenézett rá és észrevette a borzongását – mintha egy izgatott kiskutyus próbálná meg palástolni izgalmát. Igaz, a fején lévő sapka takarta csillogó szemét és vörösödő fülét, de a teste elárulta; Enjolrasnak elég volt egy pillantást vetnie rá, hogy tudja. Éponine hátrafoldult, hogy elmerüljön a kékesszürke szempárban; kissé megnehezítette, mert épp akkor kezdett sűrű pelyhekben hullani a hó és elhomályosította a torony fényeit, a csúcs most sokkal sötétebbnek látszott.

- Még sosem láttam az évnek ebben az időszakában – suttogta lágyan.

Enjolras mélyen a szemébe nézett és látta azt a különös csillogást és a messzi torony fényei is megcsillantak benne.

- Olyan szép. Mint egy hatalmas, vas karácsonyfa.

Enjolras hallgatott, óvatos és túlságosan figyelmesen vizsgálgatta a torony lábánál összegyűlt tömeget. Több ember volt ott egyszerre, mint amennyit valaha látott, valószínűleg azért, mert nem gyakran járt az Eiffel Toronynál, vagy mert soha nem nézgelődött Párizsban az elmúlt pár évben. Pedig itt élt, mégsem látta.

Talán Éponine is így élt. Azon töprengett, hogy miért jelenthet sokat egy olyan hely a lánynak, ahol egészségtelen mennyiségű turistát lát egyszerre – a lány, aki ugyanabban a Franciaországban él, ahol ő, csak egy várossal arrébb Párizstól, de mindig ide vágyakozik.

- Itt megáll az idő – magyarázta a lány, mintha kitalálta volna Enjolras gondolatait. – Mintha a mennyország egy kis sarka lenne, tudod?

Pár lépéssel arrébb egy vaskos, tömzsi nő, kezében egy Polaroid fényképezőgéppel kiabálta a járókelőknek, _bonjour!_ és _oui oui!_

- Igen – gúnyolódott Enjolras kifejezéstelen arccal. – Egy mennyország tele amerikaiakkal, akik próbálják utánozni a nyelvünket.

Éponine majdnem újabb vitába bonyolódott vele, de valami megakadályozta benne.

- Tényleg rettenetes benyomást tesznek – értett egyet végül pillantásával a tömzsi nőre és családjára mutatva. Pont ekkor nézett rájuk a nő.

- Oi, Enjolras – mondta könyökével oldalba bökve. – ennek az _oui oui_ hölgynek van egy fényképezője. Csináljunk egy fényképet!

- Nem – jelentette ki habozás nélkül a másik. – Nincs fénykép.

A lány úgy tűnt, meg se hallja. A kis barna egyenesen a nőhöz sétált és a legjobb angol kiejtését (noha csak jóindulattal lehetett annak nevezni, annyira törte) és megkérte, hogy készítsen egy fotót róluk.

A beszélgetésben többet gesztikuláltak, és sűrűn mutogattak az Eiffel Torony felé, amennyire Enjolras kivette.

A nő mondott valamit észak-amerikai akcentussal, amit nehezen értett meg (tehát Éponine mégkevésbé). A nő észrevette, hogy a megfejtés teljesen elveszett, de csak mosolygott mindkettőjükre.

- Nem, nem, nem – sziszegte Enjolras összeszorított fogakkal. – Mondtam, hogy…

- Jaj, hallgass már! – intette le Éponine.

Hátranézett a válla fölött a nőre, aki várta, hogy elhelyezkedjenek, egy kis habozás után karon ragadta Enjolrast és kezét az övébe fűzte. Mielőtt a fiú észbe kapott volna, óvatosan megrúgta a bokáját és lepisszegve mondta:

- Csak próbálj meg egy kicsit mosolyogni, rendben?

- Oon, doe, twahh – a nő szélesen mosolygott, szeme előtt a kamerával és elkattintotta a gombot.

Ahogy a gép felvillantva kattant, Enjolras összerándult.

Minden oka megvolt rá, hogy ne szeressen fényképezkedni. Utálta a hol jól-hol rosszul lekapott pillanatokat, amik többé-kevésbé üres emlékek voltak – és különben is, az ágya alatt egy kosárban rengeteg régi fénykép volt porfogónak. Nem volt szüksége még egyre.

- Vwa-lah! – a nő dundi ujjai közt lóbálta a képet, ami ebben a pillanatban csúszott ki a kamerából. Egyszer-kétszer még meglegyezgette, mielőtt odaadta volna nekik pirospozsgás arccal, amiből Éponine arra következtetett, hogy a reggeleit egy finom francia konyak társaságában kezdte. Furcsa kiejtéssel boldog karácsonyt kívánt nekik és integetett, mielőtt visszament volna a családjához

- Érdekes nő – jelentette ki Éponine. – De kedves.

Óvatosan fogta a képet, ami még mindig nem hívódott elő teljesen, ezért a fehéré szélét hüvelyk és muató ujja közé csippentette és legyezte a hideg levegőben.

Amikor felnézett, Enjolras hallgatásba burkolózott, ajkai pengevékonnyá váltak. Komolynak tűnt –egy kicsit talán mérgesnek is – ami megriasztotta egy kicsit. Akaratlanul is lebiggyesztette a száját és lenézett a piszkos csizmájára. Talán ha nem lett volna olyan erőszakos, ha nem erőltette volna annyira a képet…

Enjolras a lányra emelte mély kék szemét, aki újra sapkája takarásába menekült. Most ő rúgta meg gyengéden, ahogy pár perccel ezelőtt a másik is tette.

A mandulaszemek megtalálták az övét, és a másik felemelte az állát.

- Ne búslakodj – mondta. Hangja gyengédebb volt, mint bármikor. – Nem áll jól neked.

Éponine hirtelen elkapta a tekintetét, és próbált keresni valamit, mielőtt túl késő lenne… de késő volt és az a rémisztően jóleső mosoly akaratlanul is megjelent az ajkán.

Egy pillanattal később felemelte a képet, hogy megnézze, aztán a mellette álló férfi felé nyújtotta. Enjolras tekintete végigsiklott rajta, miközben feljebb tolta szemüvegét az orrán.

- Hm – mondta őszinte hangon, mert a látvány ezt váltotta ki belőle. A képen ott állt Éponine mellett, aki káprázatosan mosolygott, az ő szemüvegén azonban visszatükröződött a kamera vakuja, amitől két kis fényfolt látszódott a szeménél, mint két fehér tányér. Állkapcsát kissé összeszorította, de meglepett kifejezés ült az arcán – valószínüleg nem készült fel a felvételre.

Éponine nevetett, és mégegyszer a fényképre pillantott, mielőtt biztonságba helyezte volna a zsebében.

- Nem érdekel, mit mondasz – kacagta, inkább magának, mint neki.

- _J'adore_.


	11. Hamis álca

- Nézd apu! A tanítónéni azt mondta, hogy 'Amikor egy csengő megszólal, egy angyalka is szárnyat kap'.

Éponine szorosan magaköré tekerte a takarót a kanapén, egy pohár vörösbort kortyolgatva, miközben az 'Egy csodálatos élet' című film vége ment a sarokban álló tévében.

Enjolras a tévéről az ablakra emelte tekintetét, és észrevette, hogy vakítóan fehér hótakaró borítja már a várost. Az ablak bepárásodott és megjelentek raja az első jégvirágok, de a szoba bent kellemesen meleg volt.

Egy sóhaj kíséretében kikapcsolta a televíziót és leült egy karosszékbe. Kezébe vette a saját borospoharát – Éponine ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy kávé helyett inkább borozzanak. – _Karácsony van_ – mondta és ezzel az okkal teljesen meggyőzte.

A kis barna maga elé húzta a lábait és karjaival átfonta őket, fejét pedig a térdén pihentette. Pillantása összeakadt a szőke fiúval, aki ma is nagyon fáradtnak tűnt, de hogy mitől, nem mondta megmondani. Talán előző este nem tudott aludni…

- Egész jó film volt – törte meg a csendet. – Már régóta nem néztem semmilyen filmet.

A férfi töltött magának még egy pohárral.

- Jobb is így. A túl sok tévézés elrohasztja az agyadat.

A lány felhorkantott, de nem mondott semmit. Ehelyett felült és felemelte a földön alvó Petit-et a kanapé mellől. Könnyen az ölébe tudta fektetni a kába macskát, és ezért boldogan elmosolyodott. Arca kivirult, és amikor felnézett, látta, hogy az üveg Enjolras lába mellett üres.

- Még egy kis bort? – kérdezte, de inkább állításnak hangzott, mint kérdésnek.

Bólintott, kiitta a poharát, aztán kivitte az üres üveget, kibontott egy másikat és bevitte a nappaliba.

Valami elnehezült a mellkasában. Józan esze kiabált neki: _Te bolond, mit csinálsz? Miért mész ilyen messzire? Nincs igazad. Neki sincs. _

De nem tudta megállítani magát, élvezte a lány társaságát, és akarta is, egész este. Különben is, karácsony van, és nem találkozott senkivel az elmúlt évben, még a családjával sem.

Még mindig a barátait látta, de ők már nem voltak semmik, csak egy darab, vésett kődarab.

- Másnak tűnsz – mélázott el Éponine és felé nyújtotta üres poharát. A másik elvette tőle, félig töltötte, mire a lány rosszalló pillantását látva öntött még hozzá.

- Mihez képest?

- Mióta először láttalak. Olyan voltál, mint akárki más. Teljesen felhúztál azzal, ahogy jöttél és mindenbe beleütötted az orrod. Úgy éreztem magam, mint egy hangya a nagyító alatt.

Csönd. Talán ismerte, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy nem is érdekelte. Habár Enjolras mindent, amit a munkája elé helyezett, különösnek tartott, nem volt benne biztos, hogy helyesen cselekedett. Túl régóta.

- Egyébként – folytatta földre szögezett szemmel a lány. – azt hiszem…

- Tévedtél?

Megrázta a fejét, de aztán elnevette magát, ettől eldőlt a kanapén és olyan szenvedélyesen rázta a nevetés, hogy az egész ház belecsengett.

- Szereted, ha igazad van – állapította meg és szünetet tartott. – Bárcsak ne lettem volna ennyire nyilvánvaló.

Enjolras mozdulatlan maradt, de arcában valami elgezdett égni – talán a bortól, amit olyan ritkán, szinte soha nem ivott.

- Hazudtál volna? – kérdezte. – Ha korábban megkérdezem tőled, mit gondolsz rólam… elhitetted volna velem, hogy megvetsz?

- Igen.

Szemei összeszűkültek.

- A hazugság egy sajnálatraméltó jellemvonás.

- Gyorsan ítélkezel – sóhajtott a lány. – De talán meg kéne fogadnod a saját tanácsodat.

- Miért, mivel kapcsolatban hazudtam? – tudakolta. Mérges lett – ami nem gyakran történt meg vele. _Ez szenvedély_ – mondta magának. _Egy kis szikra vagy valami, ami azelőtt sok volt… és ő az egyetlen, aki előhozza belőle._

- Hogy azt akarod, hogy azért jöjjek, hogy csináljuk meg az interjút.

Erre nem mondott semmit. Csak felállt és a sarokhoz sétált, ahol a táskája hevert a földön, kicipzározta és elővette belőle a kis fekete magnetofont.

Éponine azt kívánta, bárcsak visszaszívhatná, amit az előbb mondott.

- Nem, Enjolras – kezdte. – Nem úgy értettem -

- Nincs hamis igéret – jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon, a kanapé mögé állt és lenézett a tétovázó szemekre. – Nem akarom, hogy azt gondold, csak azért hívtalak, hogy itt karácsonyozz nálam, maradj a házamban velem… valami mást várva.

Mély csönd telepedett rájuk.

Éponine egyfelől megsértődött, míg a másfelől határozottan megdöbbent. Tudta, hogy nem volt helyes elvárnia semmit ettől az embertől, aki ki is jelentette, hogy csak egy interjút akar, semmi többet. El akarta mondani a történetét, ha ez még számít egyáltalán azok után, hogy leközölték a hazugságot és egész Franciaország igaznak véli őket. Azon kívül egy kis része legyőzöttnek érezte magát a kijelentésre, és nem tudta, miért.

Ez a kijelentés merészen hangzott tőle – amiről tudta, hogy benne van, de soha nem látszott, azért, mert nem akarta. Most talán azért történhetett, mert ivott, és ez felruházta a kitörésre, ledobta a maszkot és felfedte a valódi énjét.

_Azelőtt nem volt ilyen,_ gondolta és próbálta meggyőzni magát. _Talán más körülmények, megváltozott és ezért nem mutatta eddig ezt a szenvedélyes oldalát..._

- _Monsieur,_ soha nem gondoltam, hogy ilyen fajta férfi vagy.

Az kihúzta magát, de nem szólt egy szót sem.

A lány nehezen nyelt egyet és folytatta.

- Ha szeretnéd, inkább holnap csináljuk – feltéve, ha még mindig érdekel a vallomásom.

Valami idegesen mocorgott benne, ahogy kimondta ezeket a szavakat, talán azért, mert még mindig bizonytalan volt, hogy el akarja-e mondani, és ha igen, az mit változtatna? Még mindig próbált olyan magabiztos lenni, amennyire csak tudott, mikor találkozott a pillantásuk. Gyomra összeugrott.

- Túl sok a bor – mondta végül a férfi.

- Túl késő van – bólintott a lány.

Egy pert múlva Enjolras visszament a székéhez és leült. Valahol érezte leggbelül, hogy messzire ment, amikor kimondta azt, amit nem kellett volna – nem ma este, nem karácsonykor – de nem tudja visszaszívni a szavait, ahogy a kiöntött bort sem lehet visszaönteni az üvegbe.

Enjolras nem tudta, mi mást mondhatna, vagy tudna mondani ebben a menthetetlenül kényelmetlen helyzetben.

Éponine viaskodott magával, hogy megtörje-e a csendet, amelyben csak a borospoharak csörgését lehetett hallani – ahogy a férfi kivitte a konyhába, anélkül, hogy ránézett volna.

- Tudod – mondta rekedten. – Karácsony van, de nem érzem. Itt nincs se egy fenyőág, se egy meggyújtott gyertya, se édesség, se zokni, semmi.

A másik vállrándítással felelt.

- Van papírod?

- Az írógép mellett – mutatott az asztalára a sarokban.

Ahogy a lány felállt, Petit (aki eddig békésen szunyókált az ölében) felugrott, fújt egyett, mielőtt a lány elsétált volna. Átszelte a szobát, felvett egy kupac papírt, kivett egy ollót a ceruza és tolltartó dobozból, és visszaszökkelt a kanapéra.

_- Maman_ tanított meg rá, amikor kicsi voltam – Éponine hangja gyengéd volt, ami visszacsalta Enjolras tekintetét oda, ahol ült keresztbetett lábakkal, és feszülten koncentrált arra a bonyolult feladatra, amit az ölében végzett.

- _Père_ a kandalló fölé lógatta őket, amikor kész lettem, és persze rengeteget csináltunk, egy tucatot, én, és Azelma... – úgy tűnt, a lány elfelejtette, hogy hangosan beszél, mert nem mondta volna így ki ezeket.

Enjolras nem kíváncsiskodott. Már így is épp eleget mondott, hogy megbántsa. Inkább nézte, ahogy a kis olló körbejár a papíron és fehér szálló papírdarabokat ereget a kanapéra.

A lány úgy dolgozott, mintha mindig is ezt csinálta volna, mozdulatai folyékonyan követték egymást, ha álmából felkeltenék, akkor is tudná.

Légzése szabálytalan, ahogy összpontosított a vágásra.

_Furcsa ügyesség egy furcsa lánytól _tűnődött.

- Kész – ásított egy hatalmasat. – Befejeztem.

Éponine felmutatta, hogy szemügyre vegye. Finom volt és elegáns, mint amennyire az egyszerű dolgok lehetnek. Két hajtás a közepén és kis szív alakú lukak mindenütt a fehér papíron. A sok kis részlet végül összeállt Enjolras fejében.

- Egy hópehely – mormolta.

Éponine diadalmasan elmosolyodott.

Meglepte, ahogy fölállt a székéből és mégegyszer elindult felé. Azt hihette, hogy kitépi a kezéből, mert ahogy a szemöldökét összeráncolta és állát felemelte, erre következtethetett – de ahogy kinyújtotta a kezét, beletette a papír hópelyhet, aztán csak nézte, ahogy a kandallóhoz sétál az ablak mellett.

Egy rozsdás szög állt ki a fa keretből, amire óvatosan ügyelve felakasztotta, majd tett egy lépést hátrafelé.

- Na – sóhajtott a lány. – Most már van egy kis dekoráció.

Egyszerű mosoly villant át rajta, ahogy kimondta, gyengéden pislantott egyet.

Egy kis figyelem a hópehelykészítésre, és úgy tűnt, minden helyrejött, elüldözte a feszültséget. Talán ezért is kezdte el csinálni, de már nem volt benne biztos. Mindenesetre az álom lassan köszönt neki, de próbált harcolni ellene, végül elnyúlt a kanapén.

- Kimerültnek tűnsz – jegyezte meg Enjolras. – Pihenned kellene.

- Tudom – lehelte haloványan, csukott szemekkel a lány. – De még csak tizenegy óra, és csak most bontottuk meg az üveget…

Enjolras majdnem elnevette magát, de visszatartotta magában a kitörni kiészülő nevetést. Ezért lehajolt és felemelt egy párnát, amiből cseresznyevirág illat áradt és gyors mozdulattal a lány feje alá tette. Éponine csak halványan érezte, hogy egy erős kéz felemeli a vállánál, és egyenesen elfekteti. Félig lecsukott szempilláin át próbált fókuszálni, és egy pillanattal később egyedül találta magát a szobában; és ahogy a lámpák lassan kihunytak, szépen lassan hátra hajtotta a fejét.

- Enjolras – suttogta a sötétségbe.

- Aludj csak – hallotta a választ.

Éponine hamar engedelmeskedett.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ismét a tűzijátékra riadt fel.

A dübörgésük a torkában dobogott, és megint kiragadták az ágyából, amint levegő után kapkodott zihálva.

Morajuk lent Párizs utcáin visszhangzott és beszivárgott az ajtó repedései alatt a hálószobájába.

Most sokkal hangosabb volt, mint előző éjszaka.

Enjolras újra becsukta a szemét, eltakartai ideges ujjaival és megpróbált nem koncentrálni a fejfájásra, ami majdnem széthasította a fejét.

_Bang._

Ösztönösen kiugrott az ágyból, kinyitotta az ajtót és a nappali felé vette az irányt, az ablak mágnesként vonzotta, ahonnan a színes szikrázó fénybuborékokat látta felvillanni. Csak hunyorogva tudta nyitva tartani a szemét, de a hevesen zakatoló szívverése felrázta az álmából. A tudat, hogy ma éjjel is értékes időt veszteget el, amit alvással kéne töltenie és a másnapi munka gondolatától még rosszabbul érezte magát.

_Bang-bang._

Majdnem annyira elveszett a gondolataiban, hogy azt is alig vette észre, hogy Petit dorombolva a lábaihoz dörgölőzik.

Enjolras vonakodva hajolt le megsimogatni a szőrős bundáját, s ahogy újból felpillantott, csodálattal nézte, ahogy az égen pukkanó fények megvilágítják a várost.

Milyen gyakran ébredt fel a puskapor szagára, férfiak kiáltozására, nők sikítására, ahogy gyermekeiket védik a lőzáportól?

- Ébren vagy?

Egy fáradt hang hasított át a szoba csendjén.

A macska ijedten borzolta fel a szőrét, majd egy nyávogás kíséretében elmenekült a hálószoba irányába.

A kanapén Éponine ébredezett. Látta halvány körvonalait, ahogy nyújtózkodik, és szelíden megdörzsöli a szemét; a takaró, amit szorosan magaköré csavart, most lágyan lehullott róla.

- Nem akartalak megijeszteni – hunyorgott rá. – Minden rendben?

- Jól vagyok – felelt élesen, de megbánta ezt a hangját. – Bocsánat.

- Nem úgy hangzik – kezdte volna, de megállította magát. Ehelyett ledobta magáról a takarót és odament az ablakhoz, oda, ahol Enjolras állt. Ahogy mellé ért, felvillant egy sor fény az égen, amit nagy robaj kísért, a sistergő felrobbanó lőpor.

A parázsló fények megvilágításában a férfi megnézhette a lány arcát. Az arc tisztán csillogott, nem rejtette a haja mögé, nincsenek fáradt ráncok a homlokán, sem harag a hangjában. Most itt volt kristálytisztán: sima ovális arán mélybarna szemekkel, kerek kis pisze orral, haját egy ronggyal összefogva, ami alól előbukkantak a vastag, drótszerűgöndör hajfürtök. Hosszú szempillái árnyékot vetettek a szeme alá, ami karikákra emlékeztette Enjolrast, ami az ő arcát is ékesítette, ahogy megtapogatta ujjaival.

Azokra a napokra emlékeztetve, amiket soha nem fog tudni elfelejteni, és ami mindig fáj neki.

A lány kulcscsontja kilátszott a szakadt pólója alól, amit azért nem vehetett észre, mert annyira fáradt volt és nem figyelt.

Enjolras megállt, amikor még egy sor fénykoszorú villant fel és csodálkozva vette észre a kis lila zúzódást a lány nyakán. De a pillanat hamar véget ért, ahogy jött, a lány pedig egy lépéssel hátrább állt az ablaktól és eltűnt a vizslató pillantások elől.

- Nem tudtam, hogy ilyen a városi látvány Karácsonykor – sóhajtotta gyengéden.

- Jobban kínoz, mint bármi más – nyöszörögte és vakarta meg a nyakát, ahogy hátat fordított az ablaknak. – Nem tudok aludni tőle.

- El tudom képzelni, milyen érzés lehet – nem aludni.

Volt valami maró gúny a hangjában.

A lányra pillantott és fáradtan leeresztette a karjait. Nagyon fáradtnak érezte magát. Szíve azonban még mindig hevesen vert.

- Régóta fenn vagy?

A férfi megrázta a fejét mielőtt a tűzijátékra mutatott.

- Nem. Épp csak most keltem fel… ezek az izék keltettek fel.

Szünetet tartott, majd hozzátette egy kis gondolkodás után.

- Olyan, mint az ágyúdörgés.

Éponine nem válaszolt semmit, és nem is érezte szükségét. Szavai kényelmetlen ürességet hagytak maguk után a levegőben, és a lány észrevette, hogy a fiú remeg.

_Ő... reszket? _Gondolkodott teljes hitetlenséggel. _A férfi, aki mindig olyan határozott és biztos, az egyetlen, aki képtelen mosolyogni, és aki semmilyen érzelmet nem mutat, most reszket. De miért?_

Némán a férfi kezébe csúsztatta kezét.

Az nem nézett rá, ahogy a lány sem. Mindketten tudták, mi ez: biztonság. Habár Éponine nem értette és nem is akarta megpróbálni – legalábbis nem most – de megmutatta, hogy van benne együttérzés. És ahogy a férfi keze erősen megszorította az övét, olyan jóleső érzéssel töltötte el, hogy úgy érezte, mintha az éjszaka megállt volna és csak ők ketten vannak a nyugodt békéjében.

A lány hirtelen jött szavai késként vágták szét a csendet.

- Minden túl szép ahhoz, hogy igaz legyen – mondta és ráhajtotta fejét Enjolras vállára. – Tudom, hogy holnap minden más lesz, amikor visszamegyek a gyárba és te is az irodába… de ez most így nagyon jó. Tényleg.

A fiú alig tudta visszanyelni a szavait, amelyek a torkában és már szinte az ajkán voltak. _Én sem akarom, hogy vége legyen._

Talán ezek a gondolatok csak hallucinációk voltak, amit vagy a fáradtság, vagy még mindig a vérében pezsgő bor okozott, vagy a lány, akinek egyáltalán nem volt ellenére a társasága. Bármi is volt, Enjolras gyűlölte, mert nem tudta magának megmagyarázni ezeket a gondolatokat és emiatt mogorván nézett.

Éponine elengedte a kezét és keresztbe tette a vállán.

Ez volt a búcsújuk, az igazi, ami többet jelent, mint egy előre megtervezett reggeliviszlűt. Ma este volt, és ez most történt, és amikor a férfira nézett, az is lenézett rá.

Mielőtt mármit is mondhatott volna, a fiú újra az ablakra nézett.

- Vége a tűzijátéknak – morogta. – Vissza kéne mennem az ágyamba.

A lány bólintott.

- Nekem is.

Mielőtt sarkon fordult volna, rámosolygott, amit a lány még a sötétben is látott.

- Örvendtem, _Mademoiselle._

Éponine mélyen pukedlizett a szokásos vigyorával és visszatipegett a kanapéhoz.

Ahogy belesüppedt a puha paplanba és hallotta Enjolras szobaajtajának csukódását, nem tehetett róla, de azon gondolkodott, hogy mennyire örül, hogy kereszteződtek útjaik ezzel a márvány férfival.

Még ha csak most az egyszer is történt.

xxxxxxxxxx

Az ezt követő reggelen Enjolras az ébresztőórájának hangos csörgésére ébredt, belebújt a papucsába, felvette a köpenyét és kibotorkált a nappaliba. Ösztönösen szemei a kanapé felé siklottak, ahol feltételezte, hogy a lány még alszik, de meghökkent, amikor nem találta ott.

Nézett jobbra, nézett balra, és amikor sehol sem látta, a nevét kiáltotta.

Sehonnan nem érkezett válasz.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kint egy lány sétált a hajnali utcán, kezében egy barna papírtáskával.

Szíve serényen dobogott, félve a férfitól, akinek szándékában állt megírni a történetét és aki azt hiszi, hamarosan felébred, és elkezdi keresni, amikor rájön, hogy elment.

_Ez árulás,_ sikította élesen egy belső hang. _Azt mondtad, elmondod neki, amit tudsz és aztán mész el. _

De hosszú félelme ellenére, egy része tovább akart menni, egy másik pedig azt kívánta, hogy valaki karon ragadja és vigye vissza a lakásba.

Azon töprengett, miért.

Xxxxxxxxxx

A nyugodt napfelkeltében, kopott házában Thénardier várt.


	12. Egy csapásra

Enjolras egy sapkát húzott a fejére, ami elfedte szőke, hullámos, rakoncátlan hajtincseit, majd sálat dobott a nyaka köré, és elindult az iroda felé, ahol dolgozott. Marie, a recepciós az első asztanál ült, gyorsan intett neki, amit ő bátortalanul viszonzott.

Ahogy kilépett az ajtón, a téli hideg szél arcon csapta, mire összébb húzta magát, keresztbe fonta karját, hogy melegebb legyen, és az autója felé indult.

A nap már majdnem teljesen lement, pedig még csak hét óra volt. Enjolras látta a lehelletét a hideg levegőben, ami cigarettafüstre emlékeztette – az Övére – két éjszakával ezelőttről.

_Most már biztos végzett a munkával,_ gondolta, kinyitva a kocsiajtót. _Láthatnád, ha akarod._

De lehet, hogy a lány nem akarja.

Hiszen elment.

Elment, és nem akarta kinyitni magát, megnyílni a félelmei előtt, amik a belsejét égették, az arctalan rettegés, amit mindig érezhetett, amikor munkába ment.

Éponine nem akarta megosztani senkivel, és lehet, hogy jobb is így, mint hogy tovább várjon rá.

A lány ígérete olyan volt, mint egy megígért eső a szárazság idején.

Sóhajtott, begyújtotta a motort és hazavezetett.

Xxxxxxxxxx

És egy csapásra minden visszatért a régi, normális kerékvágásba.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Éponine aznap este nehéz szívvel hagyta ott a munkát.

Felhorzsolt kezekkel ragadta meg a papír táskáját, ami most könnyebbnek tűnt, mint ezelőtt.

A hideg sem volt most anyira elviselhetetlen, mint az a rettegés, hogy haza kell mennie.

Körülbelül ötször sátálta körbe a háztömböt, mielőtt megállt, magába szippantott annyi bátorságot, amennyit csak tudott és szembenézett a fekete ajtóval.

Szeme összetalálkozott egy ismerős tekintettel a sikátorban. Már látta korábban is.

- Van egy kis aprója, _Mademoiselle_? – kérdezte és nyújtotta felé piszkos kezeit.

Szomorúan megrázta a fejét, szűken összehúzta a száját, és emlékeztette magát, hogy rosszabb is lehetne. _A dolgok mindig lehetnek rosszabbak._

Vízhangzott a kínzó gondolat a fejében; bordái úgy fájtak, mintha valaki bökdöste volna, nevetett és várta, hogy elkezdődjön az igazi szenvedés.

És ma este meg is történik, ha a dolgok úgy történnek, ahogy elképzelte. Kinyitotta az ajtót és belépett.

Éponine vett egy utolsó, mély lélegzetet.

Az asztalnál már várta. Egy éles pengével játszadozott, és felvillantotta romlott fogait, amikor szemügyre vette a belépőt.

A férfi alkoholtól vörös arccal és orral nézte a lányt, aki megdermedve állt az ajtóban. Szeme élesebb volt, mint a kése.

- Szóval itt vagy – vicsorogta. – Az óra asszonya, a bál királynője.

- Hello – motyogta halkan.

Arca lángokban égett. Mindent óvatosan szemügyre vett a szobában – a szagokat, a sárga fényeket, és a félelmetes csillogást apja szemében, ahogy felállt, és furcsán méregette.

Érezte a rohadó illatát, amit a teste árasztott, amint felállt a székéből és átsétált a konyhaszekrény mellett.

Igazi kínpadon érezte magát, mert tudta, mit tehet vele, és várta, hogy elkezdődjön.

- Jaj, kislányom - mosolygott Thénardier. – ne légy ilyen ellenséges – én nem vagyok. Jól telt a karácsonyod?

Nem válaszolt, csak összeszorította a szemét.

_Ne gondolj a Karácsonyra._ Hallotta magában. _Ne gondolj Enjolrasra; ne gondolj Mariusra; ne gondolj egyetlen jó dologra se az életedben vagy azt örökre bemocskolod. _

Hirtelen rákiáltott rekedt hangján.

- Nézz rám!

Egy mély, remegő lélegzet után ránézett.

Az öregember beleköpott a mosogatóba, ami tele volt mosatlan tényérokkal, romlott ételmaradékokkal, amiben bogarak mászkáltak a mocsok közt. Visszafordult Éponine-hoz, most erőteljesen, aranysárga szemei kidülledtek a vad kegyetlenségtől. De amennyire Éponine hátra akart lépni, a helyén maradt. Félt, de nem akarta tovább kerülgetni és halogatni.

Legbelül tudta, megérdemli.

- Sokba kerülsz, te lány! – vicsorogta. – Megint nem tudtuk befizetni a lakbért, és ez a te hibád! A díjbeszedők a seggünkben vannak, és tudod, hogy anyád és én mindent megteszünk, hogy tető legyen a fejed felett, de ha nem veszed ki a részed -

Megragadta a lány karját és az ajtó felé rángatta, ujjai belemélyedtek a lány bőrébe.

Kezei gyakran hagytak nyomot már rajta. Éponine nem próbált meg harcolni, de nem tudta megállni, hogy hátratántorodjon, amikor meglökte.

Kezéből a táska a földre esett.

- Ez az utolsó alkalom, hogy elvetted azt, ami a miénk! – ordította és öklével erőteljesen arcon ütötte.

A lány hátratántorodott, de nem annyira, hogy kiérjen a hatósugarából; egy gyors lökés után Éponine a földre rogyott, akár egy rongybaba.

Fejét beütötte a kiálló kemény faküszöbbe, és egy pillanatra elsötétült előtte a világ.

Thénardier lehajtotta fejét a föld felé, hangja reszelésen mélyen recsegett. A lehellete pedig alkohol szagot árasztott.

- Hol van a pénz?

A lány majdnem hazudott, és azt mondta, nem kapta még meg, vagy

Enjolrasnál felejtette – bármi is volt, meg kellett állítania – de mióta megütötték és a kíntól a földön feküdt, valami megtört benne, és azt mondta, ennél már semmi sem lehet rosszabb.

- Megvágták a fizetésem – mondta. – és a többit egy barátomnál hagytam.

Nem tudta – vagy nem is kellett tudnia, de Éponine otthagyta a karácsonykor megkeresett pénzét a férfinál, aki kinyitotta előtte a lakása ajtaját. A pénzt a Vonnegut könyv lapjai közé csúsztatta, amit látta, hogy a férfi olvas; a pénz nem csak egyszerű ajándék volt, mert nem kellett előzékenynek lennie (ami nem szokott egyébként lenni), és azért sem, mert a fiúnak valószínűleg nincs is rá szüksége.

Nem, Éponine azért hagyta ott a pénzt, mert nem akarta, hogy az apja megtalálja.

Nem volt persze sok, de mikor elhagyta reggel Párizst, az a hirtelen ötlete támadt, hogy amikor hazaér a nap végén, feltesz mindent vagy semmit.

És a lánynak így nem volt semmije.

Apja a csizmája talpával az arcába taposott, és teljesen a padlónak szegezte. Éponine felsikoltott, ahogy a füle a padlóhoz nyomódott és állkapcsa is kattant a rúgáskor, veszélyesen közel volt a föld.

- Hazudsz! – üvöltötte. – Elköltötted, te pénzéhes szuka!

Érezte, hogy mégegyszer megrúgja és fejében elkezdődött a szűnni nem akaró dobogás és zúgás.

- Nem kellett volta hazajönnöd – dörögte a férfi. – Két napi fizettség… Azok után, hogy mi adtunk-

- Mit adtunk neki? – szakította félbe anyjának hangja.

A koszos lábak csattogtak felé kacsázva a földön, haja a szemébe hullott és folytatta.

- 'Ponine-ról beszélsz? A pénzról, amit ellopott tőlunk?

Éponine csendben maradt, egyik kezét lüktető állkapcsára szorítva.

Thénardier gyorsan kirúgta a kezét és a csuklójára taposott.

- Már soha többé nem lop tőlünk – mondta magabiztosan, lenézve az össszegörnyedt kis alakra a földön, mielőtt folytatta.

- Ez a lány nem tudja a helyét. Meg kell kicsit rángatni, ha itt akar maradni.

- Meg kell tanítani valahogy - mondta Mme. Thénardier tettetett kedvességgel. – Szegény Mademoiselle nem tud elmenekülni örökké, de ha feladja… Hm. Tudnia kellett volna, hogy többet várunk tőle.

Minden szava rövid és éles volt, de ritmustalan, hangja egyensúlytalan, mint amilyen a nő maga.

- Hiba volt részünkről – mondta a farkaszerű férfi; az ő szavai kegyetlenül zengtek a fülében.

Mme. Thénardier férjéhez fordult és valamelyest csillapító hangon, de nem olyan halkan, hogy Éponine ne hallja.

- Hazahozta a pénzt? – kérdezte, mire férje gyorsan megrázta a fejét.

- Mindet elköltötte, semmi nincs.

Éponine nyugodtan feküdt, az adrenalin lüktetett az ereiben, a vér a fejébe tódult és ettől elszédült. Szemhéját félig kinyitotta, de agya már egyre kevesebbet és kevesebbet fogott fel az őt körülvevő világból. Csak apja bakancsát látta, amit még mindig nem vett le róla, annyi ereje se volt, hogy kiálljon magáért. És még emlékezett, hogy az előbb is mi lett, amikor megpróbált megszólalni.

Amikor nyelt egyet, felvillant egy emlék – a keze a nyaka körül, a visszafojtott lélegzet, lihegés, fuldoklás, és az elsötétülő világ, mielőtt a padlóra zuhan…

- Mostantól nem tévesztem szem elől – csettintett Thénardier.

- Eddig sem kellett volna – sziszegte felesége.

Közelebb ment Éponine-hoz és leköpte a lányát. Éponine szorosabbra húzta magát.

- Kis kurva, megszökik és elherdálja a pénzt!

Egy csengő hangott hallott, amire Éponine megpróbált felnézni, és látta az apját egy serpenyővel a fezében. Szíve versenyfutásba kezdett, amikor látta felemelkedni a kezeket…

- Rendben, rendben! – állította meg a nő az állatias haraggal támadó férfit. – Csak vissza kell adnia a pénz, nem?

A gondolat hirtelen hasított belé; Thénardier megállt, és egy pillanat múlva leengedte a serpenyőt. A padlón fekvő Éponine-ra nézett.

Olyan volt, mint egy szárnyát tört pillangó.

-Kelj fel – utasította. – mielőtt a többiek megjönnek és így találnak.

_Nem akar semmi kellemetlenséget_ gondolta Éponine.

Majdnem hangosan is kimondta, de gyorsan az ajába harapott, nehogy bármi is kijöjjön egy kis vér kivételével, amit a szájában érzett.

Azzal Thénardier és neje nagy léptekkel elhagyta a szobát, kinyitva az ajtót, ahonnan fény szűrődött be. Éponine csak kis idő múlva tért magához és megrándult a fényességre.

Feje borzasztóan kalapált. Nem, nincs több ütés – csak a vér lüktet benne. A fájdalom elviselhetetlen volt.

Amikor biztos volt benne, hogy senki sem hallja, feltápászkodott és szemügyrevette magát.

- Kabd be – mondta, miközben egy korty vért köpött a padlóra.

Nem sírt – nem gördült le egy könnycsepp sem, csak dühös volt. És gyűlölt.

Hangokat hallott, lépések zaja ütötte meg a fülét, ezért összeszedte magát a földről és bemenekült a hálószobája sötétségébe és belesüppedt összegörnyedve az ágyába.

_Nem fogok sírni. Nem fogok sírni. Nem fogok sírni. _Ismételgette magában, mint egy mantrát, megpróbálva nem gondolni apja gyűlölködő szemére, amelyekből ugyan az a gyűlölet sugárzott, mint az övéből. De a gyűlöletük másból fakadt: Thénardier kapzsiságából, Éponine-é szeretetből. Nagyon szerette a családját, egészen addig ameddig szét nem morzsolódott és már teljesen szétporladt. Szerette az apját, akivel azelőtt hópelyheket vágtak ki és kötöztek fel a kandallóra, aki karácsonyi ajándékot vett neki, aki aztán…

De most már nem tudja viszont szeretni.

Lent hangok csendültek fel, akár egy robbanás, és hallotta minden egyes _Patron-Minette _tag hangját, akik most nevettek, tréfálkoztak ott, ahol ő az előbb mérhetetlen kínokat állt ki. Ott álltak, ahol az apja a földre lökte, megtaposta az arcát, és majdnem egy serpenyővel agyonverte és hatalmas fájdalmakat okozott neki.

_Nem fogok sírni._

Fél órával később kinyílt a hálószobája ajtaja, beengedve egy kevés fényt, mielőtt újra becsukódott.

Nem kellett felnéznie, hogy tudja, ki az; érezte az illatát, hallotta légzését, és várta, hogy tapogató kezei megtalálják.

- Montparnasse – suttogta lassan.

A férfi nem szólalt meg. Csak odament az ágyhoz, ahol feküdt, a hátára fordította – borzalmas fájdalmak közepette – és egyik lábát átemelte a lány derekán.

Azok az ajkak. Már rengetegszer érezte őket a sajátján, de most mégsem emlékezett rájuk. Íveltek, de mégis élesek és vágóak.

Úgy tűnt, mintha lenyelné az övét, ahogy próbálta kikapcsolni az elméjét, nem jutott messzire. Mindent érzékelt, a mélyülő csókjait, az egyre gyorsuló kezeit és Éponine megpróbált lejjebb csúszni és kibújni a szorításból.

Ez egy olyan csel volt, amit meg kellett próbálnia.

_A színlelt hó nem olyan hideg, ezért abbahagyod a fázást._ Úgyanígy Éponine megpróbálta eltitkolni, hogy apja megverte, nem érzi az önzését és kegyetlenségét, hogy ezeknek egy része sem valóságos.

_De az életed nem kitaláció,_ vágott vissza egy belső hang, ahogy egy éles fájdalom hasított a mellkasába. _Marius a gyönyörű svájcisapkás lánnyal. De. Enjolras lakása nem biztonságos mennyország. Nem szabad álltatnod magad, csak azt érdemled, ami most itt van. _

Montparnasse szélesen elvigyorodott, mikor megérezte a tiltakozást, és kezeivel követte a lány mozgását, haladt lefelé, míg a nyelve megtalálta a köldökét.

Éponine pihegett – és ezt a férfi hallotta, de úgy tett, mintha nem venné észre.

Ujjai megtalálták az alsóruhája gumiját és elkezdte lehúzni. A lány visszahúzta, Nem ezt akarta.

- Ál-állj – ült fel a lány.

- Akarod ezt – lihegte Montparnasse csókok közepette.

Éponine hallotta a hangján, hogy nem értette meg.

Megpróbálta összezárni a lábait, de a férfi erős kezei megragadták és a nyelve gyorsabban mozgott.

A lány kezeivel még egyszer erőteljesen ellökte a férfi fejét, mire az megértette az üzenetet.

Szemei őrülten villantak meg az ablakon bevilágító holdfényben.

A lány azt kívánta ebben a pillanatban, bárcsak vak lenne.

- Mi a franc bajod van? – átkozódott magából kikelve, kezeivel megragadva a térdét. Nehezen lélegzett. – Mindig engedet túl messzire menni a dolgokat, és leállítod, mielőtt bárhová is eljutna!

- Nem akarom még, már mondtam! – rázkódott a másik.

- De mikor érted már meg végre? – a férfi veszélyesen közel jött, ajkai majdnem súrolták az övét. Hirtelen elhalkult és sürgetően hozzátette. – _Én igen._

Éponine nem mondott semmit; meg se próbált. Ha mégis, biztos valami rosszat mondana, és Montparnasse biztos megütné és nem lenne többé _ez_ – valami, amiről nem tudta, hogy akarja-e vagy nem, mert az agya azt mondta neki, nem lehet rossz, míg a szíve mintha ezt suttogná: _A saját sírodat ásod. _

Egy pillanat múlva a férfi hátradőlt, lenézett a lányra, aki kétség kívül nem volt már kislány, de mégis gyerek volt. Arcán látszott, hogy elgondolkodik, majd a merengés után megszólalt.

- Tartozol apádnak.

Ez teljesen kizökkentette Éponine-t, és érezte, hogy nő a hányinger a torkában. A feje megint lüktetni kezdett, és úgy érezte, mindjárt hányni fog. _Majdnem elfelejtettem._

Megköszörülte a torkát.

- Igen.

Montparnasse mosolygott, mintha lenne más is.

- És tudod, mit akarok.

- Micsodát?

Állát felemelte és hosszan bámulta őt. És várt. Talán ezzel mutatta meg, hogy mennyire tud várni. De amikor a lány megrázta a fejét és a száján azt olvasta: - Nem tudom – sóhajtott.

- Téged akarlak.

Csönd lett, és a lány azt kívánta, ne telne ilyen lassan. Ahogy a férfi nézte, vagyis inkább, átlát rajta, megértette, és szemeit meglepetten elkerekítette.

- Úgy érted…

- Kifizetlek.

Azzal elővett a zsebéből egy köteg pénzt. A kezébe csúsztatta és amikor a fényben megnézte, meglátta a számot rajta: _100._

- Száz frank? – tátva maradt a szája. - Több, mint amennyit egy nap alatt keresek!

Majdnem azt mondta, hogy _több, mint amennyit egy hét alatt keresek, _ami igaz is, de sokkal szörnyebbül hangzott és borzasztóan érezte magát tőle.

Amikor meg akarta kérdezni, honnan szerzett ennyi pénzt, rájött, hogy nem akarja tudni, mert valószínűleg valami bűncselekmény lehet a magyarázata.

De kié lehet? Tényleg ezé az emberé, aki soha egy napot sem dolgozott még? Az ajánlat, mintha az ördög alkuja lenne.

- Nem – mondta végül. Hangja erősebb lett és gyorsan visszaadta pénzt

Montparnasse-nak. – Hányszor mondjam még el? És pénzért? Nem tudom, képtelen vagyok.

- De igenis képes vagy rá – nyomta vissza a kezébe a pénzt.

Majdnem valami durvát vágott vissza, de érezte a pénz a kezében, semmi másra nem tudott gondolni. Melegséget érzett. A pénz jó.

De ez a pénz mocskos – piszkos, olcsó… és ahogy elteszi ezt a pénzt, ő is mocskossá és olcsóvá válik.

Mély levegőt vett, de csöndben maradt.

- Kezdhetjük lassan – suttogta a férfi, és ajkaival centiméterről centiméterre haladt a lány felé óvatosan. Kezével megfogta az övét gyengéden. Különösen finom volt és óvatos, és már-már úgy tűnt, mintha egy új férfi ülne itt.

De a lassú is véget ért egyszer, és mielőtt észbe kapott volna, a pólója a melltartójával együtt lekerült róla. Itt a sötétben teljesen fedetlen volt, mint azelőtt soha. A teste lélegzett, de akkor a férfi hozzányomta az ő mellkasát… de nem illettek egymáshoz.

Montparnasse hátradőlt, ledobta a saját ruháit és visszatért a lányhoz. Egyik lábát átemelte a lányon és Éponine magán érezte a nehéz testet. Félelem gyűlt a szemébe, amit nem tudott leplezni. A férfi várt.

- Nem muszáj _ezt_ ma este csinálnunk – mormogta Montparnasse. – De nekem be kell fejeznem.

A lány az ajkába harapott idegesen alatta, és amikor az megpróbálta megcsókolni, ellenállt.

Érezte, hogy nincs helye beszédnek, ezért két kezével lassan vezette a lányt, felemelve a vállánál a lányt a térdére. Aztán felállt, lenézett a lányra, ahogy szokott és a fejére tette a kezét.

- Csináld.

Éponine becsukta a szemét és fejest ugrott ebbe az ujjabb rémálomba.


	13. Pisztoly

A The Doors lemez szólt a lejátszóban a sarokban, mialatt cigarettafüst terjengett a levegőben, felhőként lebegve az ágy felett.

Kora hajnal volt, pontosabban egy óra múlt és Marius Pontmercy az ágyban feküdt. Látszólag minden ok nélkül mosolygott, de tény, hogy gyűrödt lepedőin még mindig az Ő illatát érezte – virágillat, édes és finom. Mélyet szippantott belőle, majd újra a gondolataiba merült.

Úgy érezte, elmerül az érzéseibe, amíg bele nem fullad, levegő után kapkodott, de úgy tűnt, nem bánja. Jó érzés ennyire reménytelenül szenvedélyesnek éreznie magát.

Gondolatait a nyári Párizs foglalkoztatta, a szeretett Cosette-tel, aki bevilágítja a napjait és amitől úgy érzi, mintha Július volna.

De ahogy gondolatai szárnyra kaptak, csak Cosette körül táncoltak és forogtak, mint egy színes szélfuvallat, egy távoli lövés hangja zúgott a fülében, mire fölnézett.

A polcon egy pisztoly lógott, ami egy kétrészes szett egyik darabja volt, a másikat Marius elajándékozta egy nagyon kedves barátjának évekkel ezelőtt.

Nem tudni hol van a világban, ha még létezik egyáltalán valahol.

A távoli puskarobbanás hangja és a hisztéria hangja visszhangzott Marius fejében.

_Csak egy emlék,_ emlékeztette magát, de kényelmetlen volt ülnie, ezért sürgősen fel kellett állnia.

Marius járkálni kezdett a szobában, emlékeztetve magát Cosette-re és arra, ahogy nevetett, amikor azt mondta neki ez a szerelem – alig egy hete – a szemébe nézett és megcsókolta a száját. Forró volt, de nem túlfűtött, dühöngő vagy erőltetett. Amikor vele volt, minden sokkal könnyebbnek látszott.

De amikor egyedül maradt a gondolataival, könnyű volt a jó dolgokat elfelejtenie.

A lemezlejátszó tűje kattant, mikor beleütközött a közepébe. Felemelte a bakelit lemezt és vissszacsúsztatta a tokjába, aztán felrakta a lemezköteg tetejére, ami az egész lakást elárasztotta.

Elszívta az utolsó slukkot a cigarettából és az ablak melletti hamutálba dobta a csikket. Aztán tovább sétált a szobában, hosszan nézett még a pisztolyra, és és emlékezett, hogyan fogta a kezében akkor éjjel.

Hideg volt és erős, most pedig erőtlen és képtelen.

Kezével a vállát tapogatta és megtalálta azt a helyet, ahol az öreg sebe már egészen begyógyult, egy golyó formájú seb.

_Meggyógyul, nem lesz semmi komoly maradandó sérülés_ – mondta az orvos, akit a nagyapja rendelt a házhoz, hogy titokban kezelje Marius sérülését, mielőtt elköltöznek Franciaországból – hogy elmeneküljenek a nyomozás elől, ami belekeverné Mariust a mészárlásba.

Aztán elindultak a semmiből, egyedül.

Egy utolsó emlék villant be, mielőtt a telefon megcsörrent (ami Cosette volt, azért hívta, hogy emlékeztesse az Újévi programjaikra, amik elől semmilyen körülmények között nem lóghat el).

De az emlék felbukkanása fájdalmas volt.

Egy szempár, szürkéskékek és egy helyes mosoly. Szőke hullámos haj a szemüveggel és a hangos, szenvedélyes hang, ami mindenkit arra késztetett, hogy csendben maradjon és rá figyeljen. A bor és cigaterra illata - _A café,_ emlékeztette magát – és a tompa nevetés a háttérben.

A fiú a fejében magas volt és erős, és alig tizenkilenc éves, olyannak tűnt, mintha száz évek tapasztalatát őrizné magában.

Aztán a füst végül felszállt a szobában, és a telefon megszólalt, Marius pedig arra gondolt, hogy a fiú az emlékeiben már csak emlék, már nem él, ahogy a barátai sem, akik meghaltak akkor éjjel, és ő volt az egyetlen, aki elment.

_Olyanok voltunk, mint a testvérek,_ gondolta és megköszörülte a torkát, mielőtt felvette a telefont.

_Enjolras._

Xxxxxxxxxx

A város másik végén Enjolras aludt az ágyában, homlokán a szokásos ránc, szemöldöke összehúzva, jelezve, hogy álma most is szorongó és kellemetlen.

A lakás csendes volt, ahogy mindig is, Petit kint a nappaliban a kanapén aludt, aminek még mindig nikotin és cseresznye illata volt.

De az ágya alatt, a fényképek és a kézzel írott levelek alatt egy szivaros doboz hevert. Régóta nem nyitották ki; a tetején összegyűlt a por.

A dobozban egy pisztoly volt.


	14. Elpusztítva

Ez az ötödik nap, hogy nem látja őt. Amikor Enjolras hazaér az üres lakásba, amikor megcsinálja a reggeli kávéját, amikor kinéz az erkélyre – mindenhol őt látja. A kanapén, a konyhapultnál, a zuhany párás gőzében, mindig ott volt.

Éponine több lett, mint egy emlék.

Azóta nem ment vissza Clamartba, hogy felszedte a koszos telefonfülkénél, és annak ellenére, hogy az a hely a város legromlottabb, legmocskosabb és legszegényebb része, vissza akart menni oda. Talán pont ezek vonzották oda. Olyan valóságos volt, mint a saját életéből sok minden nem.

_Bárcsak segíthetnék rajtad,_ gondolta, ahogy kinézett az iroda ablakából, ami ugyanolyan dísztelen volt, mint a lakásában. A nap már lemenőben járt és a világ elkezdett beszürkülni és homályos körvonalakként bukkantak elő a házak.

Mögötte valaki megköszörülte a torkát.

Enjolras gyorsan megfordult, kék szemei találkoztak a mogyorószemű, kopaszdó ötvenes éveiben járó férfiéval.

- Enjolras, fiam - mennydörögte Henri Dupont és közelebb húzott egy üres széket az ablak alól és a nadrágtartóját is megrángatta. – Hogy halad a cikked?

- Elég jól, _Monsieur_ – válaszolta, habár nem az volt a vágyálma, hogy erről írjon – a Francia rugby csapat utazása Észak-Afrikában, valami, ami őt ugyan nem érdekelte, de talán az olvasókat igen.

A főnöke elmosolyodott és bölcsen megveregette a vállát.

- Jó hallani. Figyeltünk, és látjuk, hogy keményen dolgozol mostanában. Azt akarom, hogy tudd, tényleg értékeljük az odaadásod és elszántságod.

Szünetet tartott.

- Visszatükröződnek az írásaidon.

Enjolras nem tudta, mit mondjon, egyrészről azért, mert mostanában nem csak a lap járt a fejében, annak ellenére, hogy éjszakákon át virrasztott az interjúk megírásával és szerkesztésével bajlódva egymagában. Nem, az utóbbi időben egészen máshol járt az esze, Dupont meg is dícsérte, úgy érezte, hogy őszintén nem érdemli meg.

- Köszönöm – nyögte ki végül és visszafordult az írógépéhez.

- Várj egy picit – kezdte Dupont és felállt a székből. Enjolras azonnal visszafordult és várakozva felnézett.

- Amit valójában meg akartam kérdezni – és tudom, hogy megpróbálsz keményen dolgozni, de – mi az istent keresel még mindig itt?

Összezavarodott és mellkasában szorítást érzett.

- _Monsieur_?

A férfi majdnem nevetésben tört ki és kezével hitetlenkedve megvakarta kopasz fejét.

- Szilveszter éjjel van. Biztos észrevetted, hogy te vagy az egyetlen, aki itt maradt…?

Ekkor kattant valami; ahogy körbejártatta a tekintetét az irodán, hallotta, hogy a zajok csak a fénymásolóból jönnek, ami délután óta nyomtatja a lapokat. Minden más csöndes és üres.

Annyira belefeledkezett a munkájába, ahogy hallgatta a magnetofonra felvett interjúkat, amiket papírra vetett, hogy nem vette észre, hogy már mindenki elment. Vagy talán egész másfele járt gondolatban.

- Menj – utasította a főnöke, és visszatolta a széket a helyére, majd mégegyszer rápillantott.

- Indulj, és keress egy gyönyörű lányt, igyatok sok pezsgőt, töltsd a Szilvesztert a Champs-Elysées-n, mint a többi normális korodbeli fiú, rendben?

Enjolras bólintott és a kopasz elment.

Visszafordult az íróasztalához, mélyet sóhajtott, és elkezdte összepakolni a cuccait. De ahogy ujjai hosszasan elidőztek a hangfelvevőn, megállt, - visszaemlékezett – és visszatette.

Kicipzárazta a táskáját, kezeit a zsebébe süllyesztette és elővett egy pár szalagot. Az összes fel volt címkézve, kivéve egyet.

Nem gondolkodott.

Miközben elővette a jelöletlen szalagot, belehelyezte a magnóba és megnyomta a lejátszás gombot.

Fülében újra az acélmalom kattogása – hangos kongás, emberek beszélgetése, kiabálás – előretekerte egy kicsit, aztán várt.

És meghallotta az Ő hangját. Tisztábban csengett, mint azelőtt; ez alkalommal jobban hallatszódott, mint otthon a lakásán.

Lélegzése lassult és ledőlt az asztalra, farkasszemet nézve a kis fekete géppel. Lassan felnézett; és teljesen hipnotikusan érezte magát, nem úgy értve, hogy nem látott semmit, csak gondolataiban az acélgyárban volt. Ott volt a lány is a szokásos asztalánál, haját kócosan összefogva, arcán a jólismert piszokkal. Amikor ránézett, szemei tőrként szúrtak át rajta.

Hazavitte Clamart hátsó utcáin, aztán felvette a telefonfülkénél. Az arca, amikor kijött a zuhanyzóból és a dallam a reggeli levegőben… Ez volt ő, az élete egy dallam a reggeli kávé mellé.

És amikor a lakásában voltak, bort iszogattak, beszélgettek a bosszantó lakosokról és a fülsüketítő partijaikról, nézték az Egy csodálatos életet, és megpróbáltak nem gondolni arra, hogy mi lesz majd reggel.

Aztán vissza a malomba.

Gyomra bukfencet vetett, amikor megallotta a szemcsés felvételt a hangszórón.

Amíg a szeretet el fogja árasztani a reggeleimet / As vágyakozik ahogy a testem remegni fog a kezeid alatt, az / The problémák annyira keveset számítanak nekem / enyém szeress, mert szeretsz engem.

- Ez nagyon bájos – hallotta meg Dupont hangját, mire Enjolras felpattant ijedtében. Gyorsan, ügyetlenkedve kikapcsolta a magnót, miután a kopasz ember elnevette magát mielőtt újra távozott véglegesen; az ajtó becsukódott mögötte és az iroda elcsendesült.

Enjolras elvörösödve a táskájába söpörte a gépet és az ajtó felé indult.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Tényleg nem gondolta át.

Enjolras elfordította az indító kulcsot és felkanyarodott az útra, a hátsó utcák felé fordult, ahol talán kevesebb a forgalom, mint a városban, de így is, mindenhol emberek sétáltak az utcán. Egyfojtában nyomta a dudát, de észre sem vették, vagy ha igen, akkor is boldogan integettek és Boldog Új Évet kiáltottak neki.

Félúton hazafelé rájött valamire: nem akar egyedül lenni.

Nem azért, mert félt egyedül tölteni az ünnepet, egész más oka volt. Már hozzászokott a magányhoz az évek során, egyedül hazamenni esténként, teljesen természetes gondolat volt.

De amikor észrevette, hogy fehérre vált ujjakkal markolja a kormánykereket, légzése szaporaságát, és hogy gyakran tekintget az utcán szivárgó tömegre, elhatározta, hogy tennie kell valamit – amit a belseje sugallt neki, hogy tennie kell.

Amit már régóta nem tett meg.

xxxxxxxxxx

Éponine összehúzta magán a kabátját, amikor megállt Pourlevaire-el, a férfival, aki mellette dolgozott. Ő már összehúzta magán a sajátját egy hosszú, kopott bőrből készült kabátot, ami a térdeinél végződött. Ahogy a legutolsó gombot gombolta be, az asztalhoz támaszkodott.

- Te lány – mondta nyersen, amikor ránézett. – A szemed.

- Tudom – motyogta. – Egész nap azt bámultad.

A társa kelletlenül felnevetett.

- Nem hittem, hogy észreveszed. Elismerésem, hogy jobb megfigyelő vagy.

Aztán megfordult és elindult, csak a válla fölött kiáltott vissza: - _Bonne année._

Felnézett és tekintete találkozott pár emberrel a szobán keresztül. Talán látták a horzsolásokat a nyakán, vagy csak arról beszélgettek, hogy a szokásosabbnál rosszabbul néz ki – valószínűleg a bal szeme alatt húzódó vörös folt miatt gondolták ezt.

Az előző éjszaka és reggel közt a szeme egyszer csak begyulladt, és a szeme fehérje is vörössé vált félig. Nem érezte máshogy magát, csak azt, hogy mindene fáj, és nem értette, hogy élte túl ezt a mai napot.

Megtörölte a száját, és úgy érezte köpnie kell. Öt napja volt, de még mindig érezte az ő ízét.

Egész nap követő szemeket érzett magán az épületben.

Éponine felnézett az őrökre, akik a rámpán álltak és egyikük különösen figyelte őt. Már látta ezelőtt. Úgy tűnt, az mosolyog rá, de ettől émelyítő érzés fogta el.

Pár frank csilingelt a zsebében és ez egy kicsit feldobta és felbátorodott. A pénz birtoklását ezelőtt soha nem érezte ilyen jónak, de most biztonságot adott neki.

A város fényei vadul sziporkáztak és megcsapta a hideg, amikor kilépett az épületből, és egy fagyos szellő kísérte végig az utcán, mielőtt befordult volna a hazafelé vezető utca irányába.

A rengeteg autó robogása úgy zúgott a fülében, mint valami mechanikai szimfónia. A gyárban lekapcsolt motorok zaja megborzongatta.

Szemhéját lehunyta majd hirtelen kinyitotta, és ott volt vele; a karjai átölelték, magához húzta, hogy megvédje a fagyos hidegtől, ahogy elkezdett remegni.

A lélegzete fütyült, mikor kinyitotta a száját és fújt egyet finoman.

Mennyire szerette volna már látni Mariust.

_Láthatod_ gondolta, teljesen felocsúdva és kinyitotta a szemét egy reménykedő mosoly kíséretében. _Az a lány nem állíthat meg._

Egy vidám jókedv robbant ki a mellkasából, és azon töprengett, hogy most nem itt kéne sétálgatnia. Ha ő is hiányozna neki… Mégha az ő érzései nem is változtak meg felé – a sajátja természetesen nem – mégha csak egy barátságról is van szó.

_De Szilveszter éjjel van,_ gondolta szomorúan. _Biztos más tervei vannak. _Éponine egy fél háztömbnyit sétált, amikor az utcán egy éles duda tülkölt rá, kizökkentve magányos gondolataiból a valóságba. Hátrafordult és szembetalálta magát két ismerős fényszóróval; talán apja egyik ismerőséé, még az is lehet, hogy ez Montparnasse. Rettenetes érzés döfött belé. Gyorsította lépteit, de mögötte az autó nem állt meg és követni kezdte.

- Hé! – kiáltotta valaki az autóból.

Megbotlott; egy férfi hangja volt, de nem azé, akiére számított.

Nagy szemekkel nézett jobbra, és megdermedt, amikor összetalálkozott a tekintete a vezetővel.

Éponine remegő hangon sóhajtott.

- Jézus.

Gyorsan lefordult egy mellékutcán, de az autó elég gyorsan követte habozás nélkül. Sajnos sehol nem volt egy sikátor, egy utcácska, és akármilyen gyorsan próbált futni, a kocsit nem tudta lerázni.

Újra dudált és ez volt a végső hang, amitől tudta, hogy már nem menekülhet el előle.

Lelassította lépteit és felnézett a csillagos égboltra. Karbafonta kezét és cinikusan felnevetett.

- Nem fogok elnézést kérni, _Monsieur_, - mondta szelíden, még mindig fölfelé nézve a sötétségbe, szív alakú arcát a hold felé fordítva.

Enjolras levette a szemüvegét és kihajolt az ablakon. _Mit csinálsz?_ Kiáltott fel benne egy hang. _Mi az ördögöt akarsz csinálni?_

Az éjszakai levegő betolakodott az ablakon, mire megborzongott volna, ha nincs rajta a karmazsinvörös dzsekije, hogy melegítse.

Ránézett a lányra, aki viszont egész testében remegett a lenge öltözet alatt. Észrevette a vörös szemét és a felduzzadt arcát.

Az alatt az öt nap alatt, amíg nem látta úgy tűnt, megjárta a poklot. Gyomra görcsbe rándult, de ahelyett, hogy megmondta volna, milyen rettenetesen fest ma éjjel, köhögött egyet és kimondta az a négy szót, amiért elindult megkeresni.

- Szállj be a kocsiba.

Ez megdöbbentette Éponine-t. Nézte az autóban ülő férfit, látta rajta a hajthatatlanságot, ahogy szilárdan néz rá, de nem tudta miért.

A lány is így nézett rá, ahogy magán érzte ugyanazt a pillantást.

_Talán meg akarlak ismerni,_ gondolta szórakozottan, de azonnal megrúgta magát gondolatban. _Nem, nem akarod. Egy férfi sincs a földön, akit meg akarnál ismerni. _

- Mit csinálsz, ha nem? – kérdezte végül csípőre téve remegő kezeit.

A másik nem válaszolt – határozott pillantása beszélt helyette.

Éponine elfordította a fejét.

- Ha csak szánalomból csinálod -

- Nem azért – válaszolt biztosan. – és azt sem akarom, hogy bocsánatkérésnek fogd fel.

Szünetet tartott, amikor észrevette, hogy a lány előhúz a zsebéből egy cigarettát és meggyújtja. Hátralépett pár lépést és nekiütközött a hideg beton falnak.

Szürke füst hagyta el a száját; Enjolras csak nézte. Kétség kívül cigarettafüst.

- A társaságod nincs semmiféle feltételhez kötve – fejezte be.

Éponine szeme összeakadt vele és ettől nehéz volt beszélnie.

- Nem tartozol semmivel.

- Ahogy te sem nekem – válaszolta, miközben újabb füstöt fújt ki fogai közt. – Szóval hagyd abba a jótékonykodást.

- Nem jótékonykodom – rejtegette nehezen csalódottságát, majd ő is elfordult. – Nem vagy egy könnyű eset.

Éponine felnevetett és egy kis humor csendült a hangjában.

- Ettől újra átgondolod az ajánlatodat, mi?

Mikor újra összetalálkozott a tekintetük, valami más volt benne, valami változás. Enjolras kereste őt az álarc alatt, amit minden nap viselt, az álarc, amit csak akkor vett le, ha túl fáradt volt viselni.

Amikor akkor este kivagdosta a hópelyhet, amikor a kezébe adta, és amikor a tűzijátékot nézték a sötét ablakban…

_Az a lány_, most másnak látszott, de nem értette, miért.

- Szállj be – ismételte meg a kérést. – Nem kérlek meg mégegyszer.

Megpöccintette a csikket az autó felé, ami felizzott, majd megszólalt: amikor beszélt, szavai fájdalmas megyőződéssel szóltak.

- Először is, nem kértél meg rá! Ti pasik mind ugyan olyanok vagytok – ha mondtok egy lánynak valamit, azt hisztek, hogy azonnal engedelmeskedni fog – de tudod mit? Én nem vagyok olyan, mint azok a _bourgeois_ lányok, akik beszállnak egy kocsiba, mert azt mondják nekik, hogy szálljanak be! Enjolras megállt. Nem azért, mert nem hitte el a lány szavait, mert egy része már ismerte a lányt, tudta, hogy tud ellenséges és kegyetlen lenni, ha akar. Ez volt egyfajta védekezés a részéről, ami nem valószínű, hogy valaha is megváltozik benne, szóval egyszerűbb, ha elfogadja ilyennek, mint hogy megpróbálja megváltoztatni.

És volt még valami más is – valami, ami több egy sima ellenségeskedésnél vagy védekezésnél, valami élő, valami ami felemészti belülről.

Ahogy közelebb lépett, ahogy összehúzta a vállait, ahogy rámutatott, pedig igazából saját magára.

Évekkel ezelőtt még nem tudta, meddig érdemes harcolnia, mikor kell feladni, de azóta megváltozott és más nem volt ugyan az az ember. Most tudta, mikor kell abbahagyni. Nincs több meggyőzés, nincs több kérés; Enjolras keze a sebváltón, keze a kormányon és még egy utolsó pillantást vetett a lányra, mielőtt lefordul az utcán.

… De alig egy pillanattal később látta a visszapillantó tükörben, hogy a lány integet utána. Az utcán futott a kocsi után, miközben a többi arra haladó jármű dudál rá és szitkozódik.

Megállt a járda szélén és kinyitotta az ajtót. A lány kifulladva beesett az anyósülésre, mielőtt ránézett volna.

- Nők – sóhajtott Enjolras összezavarodva. – Soha nem fogom megérteni őket.

- Jobban kéne figyelned – lihegte Éponine két levegővétel között. – Nem azt mondtam, hogy nem jövök – csak azt mondtam, nem szállok be a kocsidba csak azért, mert te azt mondod. És most sem azért szálltam be, mert megparancsoltad vagy ilyesmi.

Kifulladva hátradőlt az ülésben, majd hirtelen kicsúszott a száján.

- Na, hová is megyünk?

Ahogy lefordult az utcán, nevető és zsibongó hangok szakították félbe, és amikor kinézett az ablakon, férfiak és nők körvonalait látta üvegekkel a kezeikben, BUÉK!-ot kiabálva mindenkinek az éjszakában.

Nyelt egyet, de nem beszélt.

Csak egyenesbe tette az autót és ment egyenesen az úton a város felé. Eldobta a vészjelző gondolatait és kiürítette a fejét – mégha csak egy éjszakára is.


	15. Arany

Éponine nagy szemeket meresztett az utcára, ahol Enjolras leparkolt egy nagy, kivilágított parkolóban a Champs-Elysées-n. Az utak és minden utca zsúfolásig telt emberekkel, akárhová nézett, mindig mindenhol arcokat látott.

- Nem szállok ki – jelentette ki és beleolvadt az ülésbe. – Egész Párizsban, minden hely közül pont ide kellett jönnöd?

- Úgy tűnik – felelte gúnyosan Enjolras, megfogadva Dupont javaslatát a Szilveszter éjszakára. – Nem kell megmagyaráznom a döntéseimet, mivel te ültél be a kocsimba és bíztad rám magad.

Mindketten kiszálltak és elkezdtek sétálni a járdán. Amikor nem tudott jól visszavágni, csak ennyit mondott.

- Jó, de ez a hely nagyon zsúfolt.

A másik csak elvigyorosott.

- Tudom.

Ahogy sétáltak az utcán, valami különös vonzóerőt éreztek a levegőben.

Ott volt közöttük, és előttük; mint a szúnyogok a fényben, úgy mentek a tömeg után a felbojdulás középpontja felé, ami a sugárúton majdnem egy kilóméterre volt.

Az emberek buzgón tolakodtak és csak azt lehetett hallani mindenütt, hogy _excuse-me's._ Ez egy picit bosszantotta már Enjolrast, főleg, hogy ezek a lökdösések egyre messzebb sodorták Éponine-tól, egyre nőtt köztük a távolság. Amikor már a negyedik pár tülekedett át köztük, összehúzta a szemöldökét és felemelte a kezét.

- Hé, figyelj, hová mész! – kiáltotta.

Egy fiú hátrafordult, arcán valami koromszerű maszattal, fején zöld sapkával. Felemelte és beintett Enjolrasnak, mielőtt eltűnt a tömegben.

Enjolras idegesen legyintett, majd a kezére nézett és eszébe ötlött egy gondolat. Kezével megragadta a lányét, először kissé erőteljesen, de végül ujjai meglágyultak, amikor összefűzödött a másikkal.

Első meglepetésére Éponine megijedt, de nem húzta el a kezét. Valami remegni kezdett a gyomrában.

- Nem vagy éhes? – kérdezte a szőke, miközben a tömeget pásztázta.

Hasa megkordult, amit a lány szabad kezével megérintett. Megpróbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni, mint mindig, és ujjaival dobolni kezdett rajta.

- Nem kell venned nekem semmit – felelte zordan.

- Nincs választásod – intette le a másik, miközben kiutat keresett a hömpölygő sokaságban.

Éponine szélesen pislogott hitetlenkedve. A férfi szavai élesen csengtek, de mégis simogatták. A reszketés, ami mindig megfogta a figyelmét, most hallgatott; a régi Enjolras hangja, amit még nem ismert, de tudta, hogy ott bújkál benne, most előtört. Valami gőgösen büszke és erős hang, mint egy oroszlán.

Nem szólalt meg, csak egy kávézóra mutatott az út szélén. Tömve volt emberrel, és habár Enjolras majdnem tiltakozott, hogy milyen forgalmas, leállította magát. A Champs-Elysées szilveszterkor még jó, hogy forgalmas – mit várt?

Ezért bevezette a mellette lépdelő lányt a kicsi, halvány fényű kávézóba, ahol tizenöt percig álltak sorba, hogy harapjanak valamit és vegyenek valami italt. Büszkesége ellenére, Éponine erősködött, hogy vegyenek mindketten egy pohár bort a kétszersült mellé, inkább, mint hogy kávét vegyenek – ahogy előre látta, mit kérne szíve szerint Enjolras.

Mégegyszer, mielőtt vitába szállt volna vele, Enjolras jobban meggondolta, és nem tudta, miért.

Találtak két helyet a hátsó kis asztalnál, közel az ablakhoz, amit egy lógó növény árnyékba borított felettük. Ez volt a legjobb hely.

Ahogy leültek, Éponine nekilátott a pirítósnak. Enjolras csendben nézte, ahogy rekordsebesség alatt eltűnik előle a kenyér. Amikor végzett, nem kellett kétszer meggondolnia, és odatolta elé a saját tányérját, a lány pedig annyira éhes volt, hogy nem utasította vissza. Ezt is jóízűen elfogyasztotta, az éhség pedig eltűnt a szeméből – az az állatias nézés átalakult egy ijedt, legyőzött tekintetté.

Valami elcsendesült benne.

Kicsit elmozdult a helyéről, hogy kibújjon a kellemetlen pillantások elől. Enjolras gyorsan elnézett.

- Szóval egyedül töltötted volna az Újévet is? – kérdezte Éponine.

Vállat vont, de érezte a szúró igazságot a hangjában.

- A legtöbb időmet szeretem egyedül tölteni.

- Akkor most mitől változtattad meg hirtelen? – folytatta a kérdezősködést köntörfalazás nélkül. - Megint egyedül lettél volna, ha nem jövök el veled, ahogy eljöttem. Feltételezem, meghívtál valahová éppen jókor, jó időben. Enjolras csendben maradt, belekortyolt a borába, aztán kicsit erőteljesen tette vissza az asztalra. Tekintete élesen hasított a lány szemébe, amitől a gerincében hideg futkosott.

- Nem csak eljöttél – mondta. – Én mentem Clamartba. Hogy megtaláljalak.

A szoba hangos volt, de a levegő teljesen elcsendesült közöttük.

Valami nehezet érzett a hasában, mintha a szavak viaskodnának benne, hogy maradjanak vagy menjenek. Nem akart kimondani semmit, de a kívánsága nem teljesült.

- Veled akartam tölteni a Szilvesztert – mondta ki az igazságot, de hozzátette. – de ez nem jelent semmit, szóval ne képzelj bele semmit.

- Nem fogok – nyugtatta meg gyorsan Éponine mosolyogva.

Majd ő is ivott egy kortyot a borból.

xxxxxxxxxx

Néhány pohár borral később – az a néhány pontosan négy pohár -

Enjolras és Éponine folytatták útjukat, alkoholmámorosan, ami felmelegítette őket. Kezük újra összefonódott, vagy azért, hogy ne veszítsék el egymást, vagy valami más oka is volt, egyikük sem volt benne biztos. Az összetartozás egyszerűnek tűnt, nem is kérdőjelezték meg.

Fejükbe szállt a bor és az egész utca zsibongott körülöttük, és nevettek. A vékony, barna lány nevetése érdesen recsegett, majd egy cigarettát dobott az ajkai közé. Az illat megcsapta Enjolrast, és habár ő nem dohányzott, szerette érezni, amikor a lány rágyújtott.

- Ezek a turisták – sóhajtott Éponine vágyakozva. – Nem tudják, milyen jó dolguk van. Franciaország ezek nélkül a helyek nélkül sokkal sötetebb hely volna.

Enjolras bólintott a tér közepén álló szökőkút felé fordulva, ahol sok ember üldögélt. Arcukon csak a boldogság tükröződött.

- Tudtad, hogy azelőtt ezt a helyet úgy hívták _'Place de la Révolution'_? – merengett hangosan Enjolras. Amikor Éponine nem válaszolt, folytatta. – Az 1700-as évek végén – a Francia Forradalom, az alsóbb osztály ellenállása, hogy megdöntse az államot – az emberek átkeresztelték a Champs-Elysées-t és adták neki ezt a nevet.

- Rosszul ismersz – vont vállat. – A történelem nem az erősségem. A suliban nem tartozott a legjobb tárgyaim közé.

A szőke fiú szeme felragyogott most; ahogy sétáltak, mindenről mesélt, a hely történelméről meg mindenről, ami szembejött, és ez azoknak a pillanatoknak az egyike volt, amikor Éponine belelátott. A fátyol, ami állandóan fedte, most felemelkedett, és látta alatta azt a sok értéket, amit elrejtett.

Nincs több bújkálás, vagy álcázás, csak a szenvedély és az igaz szeretete valaminek. Nem számít, mennyi ideig rejtegette gondosan a jókedvét és vidám életkedvét, vagy hogy milyen bosszús tudott lenni (bár a lány is elég heves vérmérséklettel él), egy igazi férfi volt.

Semmi több annál.

- Akarod, hogy megpróbáljak levadászni valakit, hogy fotózzon le minket? – heccelődött Éponine, mire a másik finoman meglökte. A lány nevetett és dohányillatú édes levegő szállt a levegőben. – Jól van, jól van, nem csinálom mégegyszer. De majd egy nap azt fogod kívánni, bárcsak lenne fényképed ezekről a pillanatokról.

- Nincs szükségem fényképekre. Épp elég az emléke – mutatott a homlokára.

- De kifakulnak – sóhajtotta a lány. – Ahogy az enyémek is.

Enjolras hallgatott, mielőtt újra megszólalt.

- Bárcsak én is ezt mondhatnám.

Éponine vibráló szemekkel fordult felé. Valami nem volt rendben.

A kellemetlen, nyugtalanító érzés töltötte el, ahogy a múltjáról beszélt, mintha valami sírba temette volna őket, és ez fojtogatni kezdte, és már azon volt, hogy megkérdezi, miért fél ennyire az emlékezéstől, de mégsem tette.

Egy fojtogató sóhaj hagyta el az ajkát. Elpöckölte a kezében tartott cigarettát a macskakőre és megpróbálta kitisztítani a fejét… de ez nem bizonyult könnyű feladatnak.

- Negyven perc múlva Újév – hallotta egy férfi harsogó hangát nem messze tőlük.

Éponine most nyíltan nézett Enjolrasra, az pedig ugyanúgy rá.

- Ki gondolta volna, hogy pont veled töltöm? – suttogta. – Pár nappal ezelőtt még azt sem tudtam, létezel.

- Több, mint két hete – javította ki udvariasan.

- Ja, de mindegy is. A lényeg, hogy váratlanul úsztál bele az életembe, na.

- Nem úsztam bele sehová, _Mademoiselle._ Én intéztem a dolgaimat és te keresztezted az utam.

Éponine önelégülten vigyorgott.

- Vagyis te úsztál bele, ahogy montam.

Figyelmen kívül hagyta a megjegyzést.

- Énekeltél és ez megfogta a figyelmem. Ez történt.

Erre a lány ránézett.

- Ezt soha nem mondtad ezelőtt.

Hangja most lágyan búgott.

- Én énekeltem, te meghallottál, aztán én teljesen és totálisan úgy viselkedtem, mint egy kurva, te meg egy arrogáns fa… - nem fejezte be, mert észbe kapott, hogy hol vannak, majd nyugodtabban, kellemesebb hangon fejezte be.

- Azért kértél tőlem interjút, mert hallottál énekelni?

Enjolras egy vállvonással felelt és nem nézett rá.

- Kitűntél és megfogtál.

- Ezt még soha senki nem mondta nekem.

Csönd lett köztük, mielőtt Éponine megszorította a kezét; tekintete a férfi arcára irányult, de mivel azt nem tudta kifürkészni, a kezét találta meg. Hitetlenkedve nézte még mindig.

A szavak úgy buktak elő a fiúból, hogy nem tudta megállítani őket.

- Sokkal több vagy, mint aminek az emberek mondanak.

Éponine, a lány az utcáról, a mocsokból, koszos csapzott hajjal, cigaretta szagúan, üres mellkassal, most érzett valamit, ami teletölti – egy érzés, amit nem tudott hová rakni. Egy vigyor áradt szét az arcán, de nem az idióta fajta, ami egy jó vicc után telepedik az ember arcára.

Ez egy másfajta vigyor volt, ami lágy és puha sem volt, csak büszke.

Igen, hirtelen - Enjolras kezében az övével, ahogy az éjféli sötétség közelebb húzza őket egymáshoz - szépnek és büszkének érezte magát.

És már nagyon-nagyon rég óta nem érezte ezt.

xxxxxxxxxx

Egészen addig sétálgattak az utcán, amíg meg nem kellett állniuk a rohangáló, lelkes és nyüzsgő turisták és helybeliek között, akik ellepték az utcát. A Champs-Elysées másik oldalán találták magukat, ahol fák és gondos útlezárás védte a járdát és az utat. Az autók leálltak, de ahogy a pár benézett az ablakon, senki nem bosszankodott miatta; lehet, hogy nem ott voltak, ahol akartak lenni éjfél előtt pár perccel, elégedettnek tűntek ott, ahol vannak.

- 1968 – mondta ki hangosan Éponine. – Remélem jobb év lesz, mint az előző.

- Egyet értek.

- De tudod, mégha ugyanolyan rossz lesz is, mint az előző – ahogy érzem, ugyan olyan lesz – akkor azt hiszem, készen állok rá.

- És miért gondolod ezt? – kérdezte Enjolras.

- Nem mondhatom el – elég vacak.

Enjolras önelégülten mosolygott.

- Akkor jobb, ha nem is mondod ki.

- Talán.

Hirtelen egy hangos kórus hallatszott az éjszakában – ami még messze hallatszódott, de egyre közelebb is felzúgott. Ahogy kivehető lett, Éponine is elkezdett kiabálni. Mikor észrevette, hogy a mellette álló férfi néma marad, megbökte a könyökével.

- Neked is be kéne szállnod.

- Miért?

- Mert az nem Szilveszter éjjel, ha nem csinálod – felelte tárgyilagosan, aztán ismét beszállt. - _Douze, onze, dix..._

Enjolras ránézett a mellette kiabáló, átszellemült lányra és az érzés, ami elfogta, ahogy a tömeget hallgatta, teljesen elárasztotta.

- _Neuf, huit, sept..._ – kiáltották most már együtt.

Éponine önfeledten rámosolygott, fényesebben, mint a csillagok ragyogtak azon az égbolton, amit Enjolras azelőtt utált, mert hazugnak tartotta, mert nehéz miatta felejtenie – amit szintén gyűlölt. De ma este, ha csak ma este elfelejtené a fegyvereket és a szenvedést, és csak ennek a lánynak a kezét szorítaná, akit végre megismert. Még akkor is, ha nincs semmi értelme, és nem számít.

_Six, cinq, quatre..._

Éponine egész teste megfeszült; Enjolras érezte a szorításából.

Enjolras kiegyenesedett és mozgó ajkakkal ejtette ki a szavakat, ahogy mindenki más Párizsban ugyan azt mondta.

- _Trois, deux, un..._

És akkor minden összezsúfolódott abban az egy pillanatban; ez a két eltévedt lélek talált valamit, valakit, akihez tartozhat, akivel továbbmehet és nem kell tovább hajszolnia.

Kitört az éljenzés, mindenki nevetett és tapsolt, minden tökéletesnek tűnt. Enjolras lenézett Éponine-ra, aki összehunyorította a szemét a kitörő nevetéstől, és nem tehetett róla, ő is ugyan ezt csinálta. Teljes vigyorral, minden fogát megmutatva rózsaszín ajkai közül. A lány még sosem látta ilyen nyíltan mosolyogni.

- Szeretnél egyet? – kérdezte Éponine, de kiabálnia kellett, hogy a másik meghallja.

- Mit? – kiáltott vissza, miközben lehajolt, hogy jobban hallja a lány szavait.

Az csak a fejét rázta.

- Csak azt kérdeztem, kérsz egyet?

Enjolras hülyén érezte magát, mert kérdő arckifejezéssel húzta fel a szemöldökét. Mosolya halványult.

- Miből kérek én egyet?

- Hát ebből – válaszolta, miközben lábujjhegyre emelkedett és megcsókolta a szája sarkánál, amitől megbotlott. Éponine elvesztette az egyensúlyát és a teljes meghökkenése ellenére Enjolras összeszedte annyira a lélekjelenlétét, hogy elkapja, mielőtt teljesen a mellkasának esett volna. Kezeit a vállán tartotta, nehogy megint elessen, arca annyira közel volt az övéhez, hogy a lány megint érezte a pillangókat hullámozni a hasában. Megkönnyebbült, amikor látta, hogy a másik arcára visszatér a mosoly.

Enjolras szeme – általában márványszerű – most csodálkozó zavarában lángolva égett és kábán vigyorgott.

Az elhatározása, hogy minden boldog és örömteli pillanatot eldob magától, szertefoszlott, és amikor ránézett, már semmi más nem érdekelte.

- _Bonne année, _Éponine – csak ennyit mondott, mielőtt elkezdtek visszafelé sétálni arra, amerről jöttek.

A lány az ajkába harapott, hogy megakadályozza az arcán elterülni készülő mosolyt, és mielőtt túl messze sétált volna, utánafutott és belekarolt, hogy összekapcsolódjanak és együtt sétáljanak tovább a sugárúton.

- _Bonne année, _Enjolras.

És habár minden valóságosnak tűnt, Éponine azon kapta magát, azt kívánja, bár ne volna az, - ennyire boldog.


	16. Lehetetlen

Megjegyzés: Egyenlőre ennyi, az angol szövegben egyenlőre nincs új fejezet, pedig alig várom, hogy folytassam a fordítást, mert kíváncsi vagyok, mi a sztori vége... remélem, hamar feltölti az írója!

* * *

Újév estéjén Éponine nem maradt Enjolras lakásán.

A pénz, ami a zsebében csilingelt, ahogy a Champs-Elysées-n sétáltak, folyton emlékeztette, hogy most ő itt a mesebeli Hampipőke, időben haza kell érnie, mielőtt az apja, vagy valaki más elkapja.

Amikor Enjolras megkérdezte, miért kell máris hazavinnie, csak azzal bújt ki, hogy nagyon fáradt.

A maga részéről a férfi nem hitte el, ahogy általában nem hiszi el, amit Éponine kiejt a száján. Nem is volt mersze megkérdezni – annak ellenére, hogy a bizalmasa akart lenni, különösen mostanában. De még mindig túl büszke volt, hogy megkérdezze, túl mélyen a magányában, amiből úgy érezte nincs visszaút.

Habár sokszor elfelejtette, a lány társasága nem volt biztosan állandó, és amikor rájött ez a mánia, ebben a hangulatváltozásos nőnél soha sem tudhatta.

Éponine kipattant az autóból, a pénz egyre nehezebb lett a zsebében minden egyes percben. _Ezúttal tényleg tartozol neki, Éponine,_ zaklatta a belső énje. _Ez a pénz nem a tiéd vagy a családodé. Mégha neki nincs is rá szüksége, rengeteg mindent tett érted, amivel többet érdemel, mint egy sima köszönöm – és ha nem hagyod itt neki, csak egy önző liba vagy._

De önző volt és dühös, és nyers és gyakran aljas is. Ez minden, ami ő, Éponine, belül; a világ egy kegyetlen hely, és mivel rengeteg kegyetlenséget tapasztalt, ő is megtanult annak lenni – a legtöbb esetben. Ezért amikor becsapta maga mögött a kocsiajtót és intett egy viszlátot Enjolrasnak – még bólintott is, nem érezte bűnösnek magát.

Hajnali két óra volt.

_Még nincs túl késő,_ gondolta, főleg, mert látta az autókat a kocsifeljárón és égett bent a villany is. Ez csak azt jelenti, hogy mindenki megünnepelte az Újévet – a maga módján legalábbis, egy kis zsebtolvajlással, ékszerrablás, pénztárca, zsebóra gyűjtéssel.

Szokása szerint Éponine a hátsó ajtón ment be, és megpróbálta elkerülni az embereket, különösen egyet.

_Csak tedd a pénzt az asztalra, gyorsan, aztán spuri az ágyba _utasította magát, miközben lassan és hangtalanul settenkedett és vette ki a pár frankot a zsebéből a lehető leghalkabban.

Természetesen nem volt olyan szerencsés, hogy a sors ügyes kecsességgel áldotta volna meg; négy kis aprópénz kicsúszott a kezéből és a padlóra estek, figyelmeztetve Madame Thénardier-t a nappaliban.

- Oh! Itt a kislányom! – nyávogta, amikor megpillantotta a lányát, ahogy kiüríti a zsebeit a konyhaasztalra. Egyik kezével a férjét karolva, másik kezében egy üveg vodkát dédelgetve, amit Éponine felé és pohárköszöntőt készült mondani.

- A lányunkra - 'Ponine-ra – aki teszi a dolgát, hogy kenyeret adjon a családjának.

- Ide, ide! – harsogta egy kórus.

Habár tudta, hogy anyja teljesen részeg, Éponine nem tehetett róla, de egy mosoly csiklandozta a szája sarkát.

Nem az a fajta boldogság, amit este Enjolras mellett érzett, amikor Párizs utcáin sétáltak, de hálás volt.

Hálás volt az anyja részegségéért, hálás azért, hogy az apja a barátaival szórakozik, és hálás, hogy senki sem törődik vele ténylegesen.

Ahogy végigkalandozott a tekintete a szobán, elkapta egy szempár – egy sötét szempár villanását – és megborzongott.

Nem kellett semmit mondania.

Felrohant a szobájába és erősen becsukta az ajtót, szorított az igén a gallérja, fojtogatta, és a gondolatai úgy zúgtak a fejében, hogy meg is fájdult.

_Nem akarom ezt,_ könyörögte a teste. Összeszorította a szemét, és rettegve várta, hogy kinyíljon az ajtó, lássa, ahogy ott áll a szürke körvönalaival és sárgán világító szemével.

Az ajtó megnyikordult, majd becsukódott a belépő mögött.

- Montparnasse - Éponine megpróbált mosolyogni, de elég keservesen csinálta, hangja reszketett. - _Bonne année_.

A másik először nem válaszolt, csak odasétált hozzá az ágy mellé, de csak állt. Fagyos volt, és a lány nem tudta megmondani csak a képzeletében, vagy tényleg olyan mérges, mint amennyire annak tűnik.

- Megint vele voltál.

Szavai hűvösen szálltak át a szobán.

Csöndben maradt, míg a férfi egy lépéssel közelebb jött, majd mégegy és mégegy lépés.

- Most ne hazudj nekem – sziszegte a fogai közt. – Nem vagyok ostoba, nem is tűröm, hogy azzá tegyenek, te is tudod – elég jól olvasok a sorok között.

Éponine mélyet sóhajtott.

- Csak barátok vagyunk.

- Kamu!

- Jaj, kérlek… - forgatta a szemét a lány bosszúsan.

Felállt és járkálni kezdett a szobában.

- Túl mélyen akarsz olvasni a sorokban. Csak barátok vagyunk, semmi több.

Montparnasse megrázta a fejét és nem halkan válaszolt.

- Szilveszter 'csak barátok'kal. Hazahoz, mert 'csak a barátod'. Azt hittem abba a másikba vagy szerelmes. Marlin.

- _Marius_ – javította ki összeszorított ajkai közül. Fájt kimondania a nevet, de aztán gondolatai valamiért Enjolrashoz, hogy mennyire megsértődne, ha hallaná, hogy beszél Montparnasse a barátságukról, mintha valami barbár ízlételen dologról.

- Felejtsd el őket – figyelmeztette. – Ezek csak kisfiúk.

- Mint te.

- Én érettebb vagyok náluk! – csattant fel. – Többett láttam, mint ők valaha is fognak, többett tettem, mint ők valaha fognak, bebizonyítom mindenkinek – beleértve apádat is!

Éponine hallgatott, mielőtt suttogott valamit magának.

- Mi az, kislány?

Ránézett a férfira megújított élességgel, ami eddig nem volt ott.

- Csak azt mondtam, nagyon öntelt lehetsz.

Elkerekítette a szemét és helyet foglalt az ágyon.

- Talán tapad vér a kezeimhez, de végülis van pénzem. Nem látod? Én megadhatom azt, amire szükséged van, hogy élni tudjunk.

Éponine majdnem a nyelvébe harapott.

- Kifizetsz, hogy aztán megbaszhass. Azt hiszed a pénzed együtt tart minket?

- Ha ez az egyetlen dolog, ami összetart – állt fel az ágyról és indult a lány felé. – akkor igen.

Lehellete meleg volt, érezte az arcán, ahogy a falhoz szegezte, vállát odanyomta, felemelte az állát és érezte a kezét a derekán.

- Nem.

Montparnasse lefelé haladt és próbált becsúszni a nadrágjába. Ajkát a lány nyakára tapasztotta és erőteljesen szívni kezdte. Két kezét most a mellkasához nyomta durván.

- Ne érj hozzám.

A férfi nem állt le.

- Mi az ördög van már? Egy csinos fiú hozzád szól és máris túl jónak tartod magad hozzám?

- Nem erről van szó, már mondtam.

Kiszáradt a szája és a hasa is megfájdult.

- Akkor miről, Éponine? Megváltoztál. Nem vagyok idióta – szünetet tartott, a düh feszegette a torkát. Hirtelen idulatában pedig a falba ütött.

- Mit tudnak, amit én nem? – morgott. – Miért menekülsz előlem, amikor én mindent megadhatok neked?

Csönd telepedett a szobára.

Égnek állt a szőr a hátán és egy ismerős érzés fogta el, szíve a torkában dobogott. _Friss levegőre van szükséged,_ gondolta kétségbeesetten.

- Olyan vagy, mint az apám – lihegte földre szegezett tekintettel.

A szavak már a nyelve hegyén voltak és nem tudta megállítani. Ha ma éjszaka kell kimondania, legyen.

- Átkozom azt az életet, amiben fojton rettegnem kell majd tőled. Lehet, hogy a vér a kezeden olyan életet ad neked, ahol nem kell az utcán élned, hogy elfedd a lábnyomod, megveheted rajta a testem, és ezeket az éjszakákat.

Újra kinyitotta a szemét és Montparnasse mintha könnyeket látott volna benne.

- De én nem akarok úgy élni, mint az anyám. Nem leszek olyan, mint ő. Nem akarok a része lenni többé.

- Gyenge vagy – köpte a férfi a szavakat, amik eltűntek a megsebzett, már elsötétült lelkében; a könnyek a szemében felbukkantak és fényes mázzal vonták be.

A férfi nem állt meg, a lelkéig akart hatolni. Legalábbis így érezte.

- A testvéred is gyenge, és egy nap olyan leszel, mint ő. Feladod. Egyedül fogsz élni kint, egymagad, mert, _senki nem fog szeretni_ – mert mocskos vagy. Te mondtad magadról: eladtad a szerelmedet, ezért megérdemled ezt az életet, mint ő. Utcalány leszel. Egyedül halsz meg. Egy gazdag fiúcska sem néz majd rád; soha nem lesznek drága ruháid, nem laksz egy városi lakásban.

Egy patkány leszel, ami az árnyékban bújkál, betegséget hordozva magadban, ami megfertőzi a világot a ragályaiddal és betegségeiddel… Jóból semmi, egy kicsi sem marad belőled. Egy elpazarolt kis folt leszel a világban!

Montparnasse a lába elé köpött.

- Végeztem veled. Egy büdös frankot nem érsz nekem.

És ezekkel a szavakkal fejezte be, a férfi, aki nyugodt és szép maszkját most levette és felfedte a sötétségét, amiről Éponine tudta, hogy a valódi arca és mindig is benne volt.

Miután elhagyta a szobát és egyedül maradt, légzése csak lassan tért vissza a normálishoz, de még mindig sokk alatt állt.

_Felszabadulás,_ gondolta keserűen. _Nem kell, hogy megments. Nem kell, hogy megvegyél, táplálj az üres szerelmeddel, aztán más lány után menj. Ez kell a legkevésbé. _

Éponine mélyet sóhajtott.

Kimáaszott a hálószobája ablakán, és óvatosan becsukta maga mögött az ablakot. Nem akart tovább ebben a házban lenni ezzel az emberrel – ha egyáltalán annak lehet nevezni – és inkább megfagy az utcán.

Ahogy már egyszer kinn aludt – egy másik éjszaka, másik sikátorban.

Ahogy kerítés és egy kuka között találta magát, arra a hajléktalan férfira gondolt, aki a házuk melletti utcában gyakran kért tőle pénzt.

Ő is fázott és éhezett, de valahogy mégis életben maradt ebben a hideg fagyban.

_Ha neki is sikerült, nekem is fog._

Aztán Enjolras lakására gondolt, a meleg kandallóra karácsony este.

Az üveg borra, a filmre, a nevetésre, a biztonságra.

Annyira könnyű volt vele lenni, nem aggódni semmiért, az időjárásért, az ételért, vagy a gyári munkájáért – amiben agyon dolgozta magát – legalább egy hétig jó lenne vele lenni. Enjolras mellett boldognak érezte magát. És biztonságban.

Nem úgy, mint egy kényelmes otthonban, ahol csak álomra hajthaja a fejét, ahogy néha Mariusnál. Nem ahhoz van köze, hogy jókedvre deríti, vagy a stabilitása, amit ad, vagy bármilyen anyagi előny miatt.

Inkább amiatt, ahogyan ránézett ma este, a mosollyal, amit azelőtt soha nem látott rajta, amit megpróbált elrejteni, de megmutatta a lelkét.

És az érzés, amikor majdnem megcsókolta…

_Édes barátom, bárhol is vagy,_ gondolta Éponine szelíden, ahogy egy magányos és reszkető álomba merült. – _hálás vagyok, hogy ott vagy – és nem itt. _

xxxxxxxxxx

Enjolras felkapcsolta a lámpát és belépett a lakásba, halkan bezárta maga mögött az ajtót, kibújt a cipőjéből és beljebb ment a szobába.

Ledőlt a kanapéra egy hangos pfhuuu-val és becsukta a szemét.

Valóban, különös éjszaka volt.

Holnap vissza kell mennie dolgozni és folytatnia a cikket az Európai kocogókról, akik kétszer is átfutották a kontinenst, és interjúkat gyűjtenie azokról az emberekről, akik újra háziállazként tartanak szarvast, mint a régi időkben.

El kell mennie bevásárolni is valami kaját, gyümölcsöt, zöldséget, kenyeret és macskakaját.

És egy kis bort is, természetesen.

Félig kinyototta a szemét, amikor macskanyávogást hallott a szobájából. Először egyszerűen csak nem vett róla tudomást, mert a zaj nem jelenthet semmi komolyat, de aztán a nyávogás még öt percig ismétlődött, elhatározta, hogy föláll és megnézi, mi a nyugtalanság oka.

Amikor kinyitotta a hálószoba ajtaját, megtalálta Petitet, aki a földön játszott valamivel. Bármi is volt, apró tárgy és fekete és valami hajlítható; beleakadt a macska lábába és mikor az állat újra nyávogott, a hátára esett egy drámai ugrás kíséretében.

- Mi a … - nézte Enjolras és felemelte a cicát egykézzel (feltűnt neki, hogy milyen nehéz és nagy, szóval majd valami diétásabb étel után kell néznie az állatkereskedésben holnap).

Egy ideig harcolt Petittel, el akarta venni azt, amivel játszott, amikor az a valami hirtelen a földre pottyant.

Lenézett rá teljes büszkeséggel.

Egy hajgumi.

Hangosan felfortyant, eldobta a macskát, ki a szobából – Petit nem túl nagy örömére – és a tárgy felé közeledett. Aztán leült.

Elég különös esemény, hogy egy ilyen dolgot találjon az otthonában, ami egész biztosan nem tartozik hozzá, környezetétől teljesen idegen.

Női tárgy, és közelebbi megvizsgálás után észrevette, hogy több, mint egy sima, boltban vásárolt hajgumi. Egy gumiszalag bevonva ruhaanyaggal, ami úgy tűnt, egyszer már elszakadt, de szorosan összekötötték mégegyszer, aztán megolvasztották a gumit, hogy ne bomoljon ki.

Elmosolyodott.

Ez a lány, aki először csak egy gyári munkáslánynak tűnt (és még mindig az) különb, mint akiket eddig ismert. Nem azért, mintha sok nőt ismert volna, vagy elég közelről ismerte volna őket, de tudta, hogy egyik sem lehet olyan ravasz, makacs és lehetetlen, amilyen ő volt.

Lehetetlen nem kedvelni, úgy néz ki, ahogy az apró tárgyat tartotta a kezében és felvillant előtte Éponine alakja, mint egy halhatatlan láng. Most így látta őt.

Ahogy gyakran nem is látta a lány se magát.

Elrakta a hajgumit a fiókjába egy kupac régi újság tetejére. Valami új a régi között.

Enjolras becsukta a fiókot és sóhajtott.

_Valami régi._ Leült a padlóra és turkálni kezdett az ágya alatt.

_Valami, amit már régóta nem néztem meg. Valami, amit nem tudok eltűntetni, bármennyire is akarom. _

Ujjai egy fa tetőhöz értek és megtalálta rajta a fém fogót is. Megragadta és húzta és kotorta ki a bútor alól, míg végül a súlyos láda kikerült az árnyékból.

Enjolras lefújta a tetejét és egy ujjal az elején lévő berakott vésést tapogatta.

A doboz.

Ösztönösen körülnézett, majd egy mélyet sóhajtott, mielőtt kinyitotta volna.

Aztán szemei a fényezett lakkra siklottak és gyorsan megragadta a lakatot, majd jobbra fordította a kapcsot.

_Soha nem felejtem el,_ gondolta és mellkasa sajogni kezdett. _Amíg élek, soha nem fogom megengedni magamnak, hogy elfelejtsem, mi történt akkor éjszaka. _


End file.
